


Malevolence

by smartlyfocused



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartlyfocused/pseuds/smartlyfocused
Summary: A new threat arises for the wizards of Fairy Tail. One that is far from anything they have ever faced. 'Tis no dragon nor an ancient dark wizard. For this new threat is leagues different than any foe, beast, or obstacle they've faced. Secrets will be revealed. Bonds will be put to trial. And terrors will arise. Takes place post Alvarez Empire Arc.





	1. Prologue

Nothing. That is all he has now. Nothing.

In this small cramped space, he was left in. In it is all that was left for him in this life. Nothing.

It is cold. So cold. This is a blessing for him. He can't remember the last time he felt a genuine shiver.

It is more than cold in this small space of nothing. It is dark. Oh so dark. Even if he kept his eyes closed it wouldn't be that different.

It is just him in this small, cold confinement. Nothing is his only company. Nothing is all he has.

He can work with nothing. He's made a lot of progress with much less.

Flexing his digits alone is both a heavy task and a huge thrill. It has been so long since he's felt so….alive.

The first strike against the roof of his confinement comes with a sting of pain. It doesn't phase him at all. He's had worse. Much, much, much  _worse_ ….

Another hit against the firm wall and the material begins to crack. Another hit and he can feel the earth seep through and cover his face. His fist hurts  _a lot_  more but this is still nothing compared to what he's had to persevere.

Another hit and his fist feel oily and warm. He's not concerned, he is more than prepared to lose a lot more than blood when finally free from his incarceration.

One last hit and his imprisonment filled with loose filth. He swims through the filth that's drowning him and keeps punching the wall until the opening is big enough.

Reaching the beaten fist into the elements for something to grip onto he only feels the more loose earth. Despite his strength returning by the second, it feels so heavy. He must push through this weight and snuff out this newfound weakness in him. No weight no matter how heavy or demeaning should hinder him. That was the first and most important lesson.

Pushing his weakened body through the small orifice, the man already felt like a prisoner who escaped his cell. Now he just has to escape the penitentiary.

Pushing his torso through the small hole, he felt the broken edges scrape and cut deep into his flesh. It hurt a lot and despite the dirty atmosphere reaching into his lacerations, he couldn't care less. Every type of pain is just another obstacle for him to overcome, and for every obstacle he beats, big or small, he will become stronger. That is the second lesson.

He wasn't just taught this, he learned this from the many obstacles he bested to get this far. Each one looked more impossible to overcome than the previous, but he always found a way to do the impossible. These huge slashes into his flesh might as well be small nicks.

Powering through the pain, he stretched out his other arm. He was resting on it for so long that it went to sleep. Good, he can use that.

Forcing his numb limb through the jagged opening he was able to overcome the pain more easily. In the process, his arm regained feeling from the adrenaline pumping through the man's system. Now both of his arms are free and awake. Just like he is.

The man hacked and slashed into the thick atmosphere that was pushing down on him. Each swipe he pushes through the dirty air he pushes his body more out of his confinement. It was dark, dirty, and even more cramped. He is not complaining. It is still a luxury compared to where he just was.

It still felt like ages passed before he felt the overbearing air loosened. He is close to freedom. All the more reason to not slow down.

He slashed into the thick darkness faster. He was never going to stop or slow down in the first place, he is too motivated to give up. Hell, he's only given up on one thing in his existence, but that was long ago before all of this happened. So long it felt another lifetime. It was another lifetime. But he remembers that day more than he remembers how to breathe. That day is his motivation for all of this.

The weight pushing down on him became very light now. He kept slashing until he touched what felt like a flexible membrane. He's reached the final barrier to his confinement.

The man scratched and picked at the stretchy sheath until he finally made a hole big enough to fit a finger through. He punctured a digit into the surface and felt it breach the other side. He felt nothing but empty air.

Nothing. He can work with that.

The digit sank back into the membrane before a large bulge grew from within. The bulge kept growing until it receded back to normal size only to immediately grow again, only this time bigger. It shrank again and it grew larger once more before the flexible membrane met its match with the large fist breaking through and with it a long arm.

Like a needle breaking through a dermis into a vein, the arm damaged the surface. The arm rescinded back into the darkness only to bring another. Both limbs flailed around for something to grip only to sink back down again.

The man pushed his body more in frustration. His hands broke through again. This time however before he could sink he finally found something to grip, the outer membrane. It wasn't ideal, the exterior was weak from all the abuse he did to the interior and it kept ripping apart every time he tried to hold onto it. It will have to make do.

With another powerful thrust of his body, the man reached as far as he could and finally found a surface of the membrane that wasn't weak. He pulled on his own weight and started to feel the membrane loosen again and acted quickly by lashing his free arm out and slamming it into the surface. He violently scratched and dug his fingers into the abused barrier. They dug deep enough for him to finally get a proper grip. Now all he has to do is pull.

He pulled his weight with all the might his aching body had left in it. Everything in his body was screaming to let go and rest, but he beat those thoughts into submission and expelled them from his mindset. He forbid himself to ever think of doubt or wish for a break again. Doubt breeds weakness, weakness breeds failure, and failure will never be an option for him.

Pulling himself out, his head finally basking in the open air, he exhaled a massive and loud gasp before hyperventilating in all that clean air. Just taking in all that nice oxygen. It felt so good to breathe in a full breath.

Returning to his senses he pulled more of himself out of the opening. His entire body shaking from so much fatigue, he fell to the ground. He kept coughing up so much of that heavy atmosphere he just broke free of. He lay there with his body dirty and full of deep wounds. The grass felt so soft. He can't remember the last time he ever felt something so nice. But that will have to wait.

Taking in a deep breath, he struggled to regain his stance. He slipped on his first try. The fall pissed him off. The rage-fueled adrenaline kicked into overdrive as he powered through the pain and stood up, took in another deep breath, and bellowed a ghastly roar.

He's overcome another obstacle. Now the world will know that he has returned.

Upon standing up he noticed it was dark, nighttime. More so, he started to feel a new sensation. Wetness.

He was startled at first but finally recognized this phenomenon. Rain. His other senses were returning now that the raging rush he just had was dying down. He also noticed how cold it was, more so he knew why he felt so cold. He was naked as the day he was born.

A normal person would feel exposed and embarrassed. But to say he is far from the average man would be a massive understatement.

He turned around to see his broken cell. The door had a name on it. His name. His old name.

The man also saw he had neighbors on either side of his cell. Their doors were larger than his. For a second, he wondered who these two people are before suddenly putting the pieces together.

It is… _them_.

Despite all the unearthly agonies he suffered, despite doing the impossible, despite all the pain he overcame he couldn't help himself. He broke his code and gave into his emotions for the first time in so long.

He dropped to his knees and began to crawl to the doors. He placed a hand on either door and began to cry. All three of them were together all this time. He felt a heavy weight of worry and grief fall off his shoulders.

All these emotions of happiness he hasn't felt in  _so long_! But they were short-lived as he tilted his head to read their names only to find both doors were blank.

Not wanting to leave them nameless, he stretched a bloody finger out to write their names but stopped midway when he came to a horrifying realization.

He can't remember their names.

What god is so cruel that one would allow such a thing to happen?

The man began to cry again, harder than before. Much harder. There doesn't exist any torture in this world or the next that could match what he was feeling now.

Hasn't he been through enough? Haven't all three of them suffered enough?

What was once a proud escapee is now a shell of a man mourning for his loved ones. He gripped the loose dirt in front of the nameless prison doors. He brought two fistfuls to his weeping face and leaned into the soil. Basking in what was left of the two people he cared for.

Breathing in the dirt, he transitioned from a state of true sadness to sheer bloodthirst rage. He swore to get justice for all three of them. He swore to make the man who did this to them suffer a fate worse than anyone be it man, animal, god, or demon could imagine.

The distraught survivor huffed in another breath of their dirt before using the soil to cover his wounds. They will join him on this journey for vengeance.

The man stood up again his fists tightened as the dirt seeped through his fingers. He let the rain wash away all the transmission filth his body was covered in before turning around and looked at the world that sickened him to his core.

He will rip this world asunder…..

* * *

 **A/N** : First story! Please review. Criticism is more than welcomed.


	2. No One's Perfect

Fiore. A land of magic, adventure, and wonder.

This land is home is many wonderful places. One of which is in the town of Magnolia. In this hamlet resides a particular guild hall.

Come in at any time of the day and you will be greeted with smiling faces and open arms. Then flying punches, feet in people's faces, a large keg of ale, a young fortune teller who's drinking the entire said keg, a large muscular man preaching masculine things, two gun-wielding parents entertaining their daughter with a toy gun, a stern armor-clad woman eating her strawberry cheesecake, and a young bluenette who is literally melting into a puddle at the sight of the man of her dreams, an ice-mage who is sans clothes, brawl with an ill-tempered fire-breather.

Enter Fiore's highest ranked guild, Fairy Tail.

Every day, nay, every moment in this guild is filled with excitement.

"Ahhh…," Makarov pleasantly hummed as he downed his ale. It tastes much better today than it normally does. Then again anything tastes better when you add a dash of pride to the mix. Pride in being master to the greatest guild in the country.

Kissing the rim of his mug, Makarov gleefully felt his pride-seasoned liquor trickle down his throat. It made him feel so glorious, and his cheeks warm. He has so much to be thankful for. Huffing out another satisfied sigh, Makarov stopped kissing his inanimate lover and lowered it to gaze upon his guild. His family.

Just seeing their young faces made him smile. All of them are the reasons he is so thankful. Even watching his two rambunctious ones engage in their daily dose of rough-housing started to make his face feel warmer. The old guild master told himself that it was just the effects of the ale.

"Reminiscing on your glory days, Makarov?"

Makarov looked to his side to see Gildarts with a smug smile. "Don't be ridiculous, Gildarts," the master said turning his face and quickly wiping an increasingly wet eye. "Today's brew is just stronger than it normally is."

Gildarts snickered, "And since when has that ever moved you to tears?"

Makarov was about to retort but his tongue was caught short by the effects of the alcohol and began laughing. "Oh dammit all you fool," Makarov managed to say in between his drunken laughs, "you're going to make me spill my drink."

Gildarts joined the master in his laughing fit before reaching for a mug and pouring a fresh round for himself. "How many drinks have you had so far, master?"

"I lost count after two," the master said holding up four fingers. Gildarts laughed at that.

"'Two' drinks and you're already tearing up? Your age is showing, Makarov."

Makarov nearly choked on his drink, "Oh bah! Who are you calling old, you old fool!"

Gildarts scoffed at that as he downed his liquor, "I'm still in my prime."

Makarov gave Gildarts an annoyed look. "That gray hair on your scalp says otherwise," he said taking another sip of his drink.

Gildarts spat out a stream of ale, "What? Where?" he said using his index finger to scout his hair.

"Fufufu…" Makarov childishly sang, making the mighty Gildarts turn a shade pink.

"Don't do that you old fool," Gildarts said trying to keep face but ended up joining in the master's laugh, again.

"Oh Gildarts," Makarov gleamed, "as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We're just a couple of old fools."

"'We?' Who's saying we? I only count one old fool, master."

"Oh just give it up while you're ahead Clive. Trust me, age is something no one can outrun."

"I think I still have a pretty good lead on age right now, and I don't see it catching up to me anytime soon."

"Think what you want, it'll happen and when it happens it'll come when you least expect it. Besides I'm getting too old for this anyways."

"Too old for what? Fairy Tail?"

"Oh heavens no. I'm getting too old to be its guild master."

"Don't be ridiculous. You still have a good century or two before that happens."

"I'm serious Gildarts. Being in charge of this guild is becoming too much for me. Our guild keeps getting bigger and bigger."

"Where's that coming from? We haven't had any new members join recently, did we?"

"Not exactly, give it several months."

"What are you….Oh. Oh! Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you, they deserve to announce it when they are ready."

"Fair enough, but you can't be fussing over something as small as that. Besides it is their responsibility anyway."

"When you're a guild master Gildarts everyone is your responsibility. Everyone is your family. As much as I am honored to have the title I also feel cursed for having it."

"Cursed?"

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get rid of it. No matter what happens or what I do, I always seem to end up as the guild master for Fairy Tail. To be honest, I should've retired some time ago."

"Oh that's right, you've been guild master twice now right?"

"Thrice!" Makarov corrected. "And I almost had the luxury of not having this burden in the first place, if not for you!" Makarov yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Gildarts.

Gildarts put on a fake, innocent smile and held his hands up, "Hey as honored as I was for being chosen it is too much responsibility for me."

Makarov grumbled at Gildarts and harked down the rest of his ale. "'Too much responsibility', ha! If you're not careful you leave huge holes in walls without even touching them. Our whole town has to literally adjust itself when you're home. You've been with countless women. And you've gone through parenthood without having to go through parenthood. Maybe responsibility will do you some good!"

"Now you're just being mean, master."

"Well, I can't think of any other better candidates so there!"

"I hear Erza did a splendid job as guild master. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to take up the mantle again."

"Oh I know Erza would; she is too proud to refuse something like this. Erza has the will and wits, but lacks the patience for our more….," Makarov's gaze moved to Natsu and Gray, still shoving their fists in each other's faces, "...rowdy members. She'll just keep having to put her foot down on someone and we both know how serious she can be. The stress alone will probably knock down several years off her life. Plus she is still young and full of ambition. I can't put all this responsibility on her, not when she still has so much of life to experience."

"Didn't Macao act as guild master when we were gone for seven years? Why not him?"

"Macao has the mindset of a parent and the heart of a Fairy Tail wizard, but he doesn't command respect. When we were gone for that time the Twilight Ogre guild took over by force and overpowered not only Macao but all of our guild members. I need someone who is either as powerful as his reputation is famous, if not more so. A weak guild master can only get you so far until someone more powerful comes along. Even most of the youngsters can beat him."

"How about Laxus? He wanted it all his life."

Makarov breathed a heavy sigh, "I have thought about nominating Laxus. Ever since he was born, I've been nominating him as the next guild master. And as much as it pains me to say this, now I am not so sure. After the stunt he pulled with this guild, do you really think our members will follow him, let alone trust him? Even if I did make him my successor, what kind of message will that send to our guild? To everyone? Are we that forgiving of a guild member who tries to take the mantle by force that anyone can try it and get away with it, or even achieve it, without any consequence? If you weren't so forgiving and let him back into the guild, one of the few things you did as the fifth guild master for  _thirty seconds_ ," Makarov narrowed his eyes at Gildarts, "I am not sure even I would have let him back in."

Gildarts returned the serious expression in Makarov's face, "You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"Yes, and frankly I am sick of you dodging this. I need someone who is wise as well as patient and tempered, puts the needs of the guild before himself, and so powerful that everyone second guesses challenging him and his demands at the mere thought of him. I know no one else in this guild, or anywhere else for that matter, that is a better fit than you, Gildarts Clive."

Gildarts' eyes wandered aimlessly as he tapped his prosthetic fingers on the table. His eyes wandered all around the guild. He tried to find someone that'll stand out when suddenly…

A big gleaming smile grew on Gildarts' face, "Hey, I know someone who may be up for the task."

"Someone who's better suited than you?"

"Sort of," Gildarts then gestured with his face to the person in the crowd. Makarov followed Gildarts' direction only to be lost in a sea of faces.

"I'm going to need you to be less cryptic Gildarts."

"He is known across the country at this point."

"Everyone knows who Mirajane is. She's a model you baka and I don't think her talents are suited for a guild master."

"Oh come on, master, you know who I am talking about," Gildarts continued to jest, with that big smile on his face.

"No, I do not. Are you going to tell me or are you going to wait until I do kick the bucket and nominate this nameless person?"

"Sure ya' do. He's is strong, famous, determined, puts others before himself, always has the guild's best interest at heart, and you can pick him out from a crowd easily. I mean have you ever seen anyone else who's a natural pink?"

"A natural wha-," Makarov's eyes widened, finally piecing together who Gildarts was talking about.

"This is for ruining my lunch you stupid hot head!" screamed Gray.

"It is not my fault you chose to eat shaved ice when it is raining you icy pervert! And put your clothes on!"

"Cold food is meant to be eaten during the summer, you moron! Yet when I go near you it always melts!" Gray swung an icy punch towards Natsu.

"I didn't melt your stupid snow cone or go near it, and this is not summer weather! Stop blaming me for things I didn't do!" Natsu retorted swinging back at Gray with a fist full of flames.

The fists met sending both mages flying across the guild hall and knocking into several guild members.

"Gray! You bastard, you made me spill my drink," Cana screamed, already reaching for her cards.

"Dammit, Natsu! You've ruined my precious strawberry cheesecake!" Erza roared at the cake-covered dragonslayer.

"If you're going to fight, then fight like real men!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Asuka chirped to her parents. "Everyone is getting angry again."

"Oh don't worry darlin'."

"Yeah, it is all in good fun." Both parents calmly said wielding large firearms.

Makarov's eye twitched. He felt a vein enlarge at the corner of his forehead. "You must be joking Gildarts. I just told you I wanted someone who is old, wise, doesn't put his interests before others, and above all else patient. You just picked someone who is the exact opposite of all those things!"

"Oh don't be too hard on the boy. He's done things for this guild neither of us could ever hope to achieve."

"He is young, brash, and easy to enrage."

"Really? Cause last time I checked Natsu is over four hundred years old, he constantly puts his life at risk for the safety of his nakama, he is the younger brother of the infamous Zeref, a dragon slayer, he defeated Acnologia, and as far as his temper goes…"

"I'M GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR-!"

"Natsu, language!" Lucy yelled, covering Asuka's ears.

"...okay fine, he has some anger issues. But no one is perfect."

"No one except you Gildarts. If Natsu became the guild master, the entire building would burn down within a week, and that's a best-case scenario."

"Oh come on, give the kid a chance. He's the reason we won the Grand Magic Games."

"No, he's not the reason we won the games. We had to resort to a very risky battle strategy concocted by the first master. We won by the skin of our teeth! So we didn't so much as win the games, we got through them and fought dragons. We could've won, no problem, if  _someone_  didn't abandon us right after he became the guild master."

"Well, he won a different one, all by himself."

"Because the competing guilds we faced back then did not register."

"Can you at least acknowledge that he defeated Acnologia? Not even I could do that, I nearly died when I tried."

"He didn't defeat Acnologia alone, he had the help of Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue, Laxus, and that one poison dragon slayer. What was his name again? Anyway, he's not even an S-Class mage."

"He still did something even I couldn't do and I did pass him during S-Class exam on Tenrou."

"Oh yeah! He did, didn't he?"

"See? He still has a lot of potential. In fact, I say we cut the middleman and make him an S-Class right now."

"Actually, I don't see why not. I mean he must've done something pretty spectacular to defeat you."

"...Well, he didn't actually beat me per se."

"Wait, what? What does that mean?"

"I did pass him so…"

"So he did beat you?"

"Well, he did show a lot of promise and-"

"Gildarts. Did he or did he not beat you in combat?"

"Well technically…..no."

"He didn't beat you?"

Gildarts didn't answer and refilled his mug to the brim with alcohol.

"You defeated him and you allowed him to pass? Why would you do that?"

Gildarts slurped down his drink.

"You were going to just hand the title of S-Class Mage to him?"

"I didn't just hand it over to him, Makarov. I put up a fight."

"Was he even close to beating you?"

"Well I mean I was going easy on him until the end and I showed him how powerful I am and he…."

"He what?" Makarov saw Gildarts about to take another drink but grabbed the mug before it could reach his lips, "Do NOT dodge this question! What happened after Natsu saw how strong you are?"

"He….collapsed."

"Collapsed? Oh for goodness sakes Gildarts."

"Master you are being too hard on the boy. I mean the Council barely holds a candle to me. Besides, we are not supposed to go full out during the combat trials. You told me that yourself."

"That may be true, but Gildarts there is a reason so few people become S-Class. If it were so easy then there would be less life-threatening things in this world and we'd be out of a job. The last thing anyone expects an S-Class Mage to do is breakdown in the presence of an opponent."

"How can you be so crass, master? He is much more powerful than he was back then."

"Great, then he is more than ready when the next S-Class Trials begin and when I can find a more suitable location for such a test. Preferably one without any dark guilds, ancient evil wizards, or dark dragons. Or has the potential to send my entire guild through time for seven years!"

"One thing at a time, master."

"Then you'll be more than happy to help me clear the first thing on my long to-do list. Take the damn mantle!"

"But Natsu-."

"No! Until he has truly proven himself otherwise, the answer is no; and you are still the top candidate."

Just then Bickslow came flying between the two men and crashed into the wall.

Makarov exhaled an annoyed sigh and put his drink down, "If you excuse me I have to clean up the mess of our 'up-and-coming leader.'"

Makarov hoped out of his chair and onto the railing. He cleared his throat before jumping off the railing. In one motion he somersaulted in mid-air and instantly enlarging his entire body to that of a giant. Both of his massive feet planting firmly onto the guild floor.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!** "

Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and froze in place. Everyone except Natsu.

"Haha, cowards! That means I win!" But Natsu's victory was cut short by a giant hand slamming down on him.

" **I AM IN NO MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU!** " The entire guild jumped in shock. They are used to the master asserting his discipline onto Natsu, but not like this. Did he have to leave a dent in the floor that deep?

"Ooooh."

"That's a deep hole."

"Natsu must've really ticked off the master this time."

Shrinking all but the fist pushing down on Natsu, Makarov stood before his guild. "How many times must I tell you  _not_  to destroy my guild, boy?"

Natsu managed to pop his head out from under the crushing fist, with a massive lump atop his head. "Gray's the one that started it!"

"No, I did not! You melted my-."

"Enough out of the both of you! I don't care who did what, or who was first, this ends NOW!"

The entire guild was dead silent. Today their master was obviously out of patience for Natsu's and Gray's tomfoolery.

Makarov closed his eyes, took in a deep breath through his nostrils, counted to ten in his head, and exhaled through his mouth. His fist was lifted off of Natsu and shrank back down to normal size.

"You've been inciting riots in these halls since the day you first joined. You are almost an adult, yet you still act like a child."

"You hear that hot head! You're the one who is immature!"

"You both are immature!" Makarov corrected, kicking the metaphorical soapbox from under Gray's exposed feet. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. Now everyone, clean up this mess you all made."

The guildhall was then filled with the music of annoyed groans.

"None of that! You all knew this would happen when you started fighting. You all know this is what happens whenever you guys start fighting. Now go and grab a broom, mop, or bucket and get to cleaning."

With that, all of Fairy Tail begrudgingly moved to the supply closet full of cleaning supplies they have become so familiar with. They have so many mops and brooms that it might as well be listed under surplus, but for them, it was an ideal supply.

Makarov sighed once more before hopping back up to the second floor to converse with Gildarts.

"You see what I mean? These kids keep me on edge every waking minute." Makarov vented to Gildarts, helping himself to another round of ale.

"Well, I think you handled that rather well, master," Gildarts answered with a smile.

"I mean it, Gildarts." Makarov downed a hefty amount of his drink. "If my old age doesn't do me in, these youngsters will. I can barely think straight anymore."

Gildarts sipped his own round of ale, "Well I can see how drinking more will help with that last problem."

"Don't start with me! Now, you  _will_  be the next guild master and you  _will_  be inaugurated soon."

The smile left Gildarts' face. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" his tone nonchalant. Makarov didn't say anything, he just downed whatever was left of his ale and let the sound of his chugs fill the awkward silence. "I still say I am not the one for the job."

"And I say you are! So help me, I'll make sure you're the next master of this guild even if it kills me."

"Then you'll die trying, master." Gildarts finished his drink and stood up, "Well I'm off."

"Don't you dare go on another mission! I will not allow it."

Gildarts turned his head back to Makarov and smiled, "Oh don't you worry. I just have some things I need to take care of."

Makarov sighed, "Fine, but they better not be the kinds of errands that involve nearly getting ripped in two by a dragon."

"Haha! No, just a couple errands. Plus," his face then melted into one Makarov could only describe as a literal goofball with a pulse, "I wanna spend some quality time with my precious baby girl."

Makarov's eye twitched. He then chuckled at Gildarts, "Oh very well."

"Thank you, master. Oh, and one more thing."

"Mmm?"

"If not Natsu, then at least reconsider Laxus. I think it could do just as good for the guild as it would for himself."

Makarov's smile went away, he looked down into the empty abyss of his mug. He was about to say something but then lost the words he was going to say.

"I...I just don't know Gildarts. After what he did, after what he did to the guild. To our family."

"No one is perfect, Makarov. And every family has its secrets. Every family."

"Yeah…" Secrets. Makarov swallowed what tasted like excess saliva, almost as if he forgot that he ran out of booze to drink. His family was full of secrets. Secrets he was far from proud of. Secrets he, himself, wishes he didn't have to keep.

"I really do think he would be a decent master. Now I'm off."

"Wait, are you really leaving now? In this weather?"

"A little rain never bothered me. Besides," Gildarts flipped the hood of his cloak on his head, "this weather is messing with an S-Mage of Fairy Tail. The clouds better clear up right now if they know what's good for them."

Makarov couldn't help but smile at that. Both men gestured goodbye to each other and Gildarts made his way down the stairs and out the door. The roar of the storm and the trampling of the heavy rain filled the guild hall. Gildarts then mumbled something under his breath and marched into the storm, the sound of the weather being silence when the doors shut.

Left with no one but the company of himself, Makarov lost his thoughts to the mystery of this storm. It was rather weird how they were having weather like during summer time. Then again, summer just started a week ago. Oh well, who can truly predict how the weather behaves?

Makarov shrugged his shoulders and filled up another round for himself. It wasn't until mid-sip that the aging guild master came to another conclusion. It dumbfounded him.

Gildarts just weaseled his way out of cleaning the guild hall.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All reviews/criticisms are appreciated.


	3. The Pecking Order

Fuzzy.

That's the best way he can describe this feeling under his feet. It was a weird feeling to him. Walking barefoot on grass. He hasn't felt such a sensation since…

Since…

Since a  _very_ long time ago.

The man stopped in his tracks as he tried to recall old memories. Happy memories. But as he kept prying his deeper thoughts for those happy times, any happy times, they were washed away by the horrible memories.  _The_  horrible memory. The reason he is what he is now.

His hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. The more he clenched, the stronger his grip became. His fists started to tremble and his breathing became heavy.

He  _hates_  this!

He thought after escaping his confinement that the memories would become more manageable, or at least less severe. But no, they just feel worse somehow. The trauma just keeps digging into his psyche. Tainting his thoughts like a vile poison!

Now he can't even find peace in his own mind. His precious memories. They were all he had left as a comfort. All of this is because of  ** _HIM!_**

The man shot his face up to the storming rain and roared back at the thunder before charging towards a tree. The closer he got to the tree, the faster he ran. As he closed in on his target he raised his fist, tilted his shoulder and pelvis back.

Finally, the tree was in striking distance.

_CRUNCH!_

The man groaned in pain and curled into a ball while massaging his fist. The pain hurts! It hurts real bad!

This pain is so severe that even the strongest willed of men can succumb to it.

This pain is so agonizing that even the most twisted of sadists wince at the mere thought of it.

It is enough pain to cripple legions. He is not legion.

He is not like those who get off on pain. He hates pain.

His will cannot be matched by any man.

But he has a purpose. And he will not let this pain dominate his emotions.

He was taught better.

The man stood up and faced the spot on the tree where his fist landed. He snarled at the spot before turning his attention to his aching knuckles. That's when it dawned on him about the real state of his body.

His hands are shaking in pain, especially the one that punched the tree. His arms and legs are thin and have little to no muscle. His core was also devoid of muscle. He could see his ribs he was so thin. Also, he was a bit out of breath from running at such a speed and slamming his fist into the tree. Not to mention all the huge slashes and gashes his body got when he escaped his incarceration.

His body is weak and in no shape to execute his mission.

As he started to trace his ribs another thought dawned on the man.

He took a step back and retracted his other, non-aching, hand before striking in the direction of the tree with an open palm. He held his hand out in the air for a couple seconds before retracting it and striking the open air again several more times before giving up.

Cursing his frail body, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He knew this would happen. He was told so. But he didn't imagine it was to  _this_ extent! He does have one thing, but it is limited.

He needs to get with the damn program! He needs to train his body back to the state in which he brought it. No...

He just needs to train it to a state that's strong enough for him to carry out his mission.

But that will take a disgustingly long time. Then again, time was always on his side.

The man took a deep breath and exhaled before sitting down and resting against the tree. He crossed his legs, straightened his back, and rested his palms on his knees. He slowed his breathing to a steady pace and closed his eyes. He breathed in and breathe out. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

In with the salvation, out with the pain.

In with the strength, out with the weakness.

In with the strife, out with the fury.

He calmed his mind and emptied his thoughts. His body relaxed as he untensed his small and feeble muscles and let his other senses take over.

He felt the many droplets of rain drench his exposed flesh. He can smell the leaves, mud, and bark of the forest surrounding him, as well as the faint smell of copper. It caught his attention. He kept his senses up and his mind steady.

He let his ears substitute for his peripheral vision and mapped the noise of the area. He heard the many raindrops crash against his flesh and onto the ground, leaves, and rocks. He heard the wind blowing through the leaves. He heard the booming war drum of the thunder. He heard a raging river in the distance. He heard more leaves brush in the wind and the snap of a couple twigs.

He is not alone. Someone…..some _thing_  is watching him.

Several bushes shook simultaneously.

 _Somethings_.

The rainy atmosphere suddenly felt even tenser than it should be.

The man listened to his assailants circle him. How they surrounded the tree at different corners. He counted all the different positions. All five of them. Two adjacent to his left. Two adjacent to his right. One right in front of him.

A low growl came from the one in front.

The growl crept closer to the man. The closer the growl got, the closer the other growls came to him.

The other growlers didn't move until the first one did. One above the rest. One to lead. An alpha.

They reeked of blood. A fresh kill? And they're still hungry? No, they are greedy. The alpha is greedy.

The alpha's growl got louder as it closed in on its prey. Their breaths were still fermented with that deer they gnawed on, and when they smelled the scent of blood on this knew prey it seems that this was their lucky day. How could the alpha pass up on more food?

The alpha closed in on the placid man. The man's eyes remained closed and his breathing still calm and steady. The alpha felt challenged by this new prey's arrogance.

Retracting his head and baring his teeth, the alpha was ready to kill.

Snarling and pushing his face forward with an open maw full of razor-sharp teeth, the alpha was ready for fresh meat.

What happened next, however, the alpha didn't expect. It made the alpha stop mid-bite, it was so surprising.

The man opened his eyes and stared directly into the alpha's gaze.

The large wolf has seen a lot of eyes in his lifetime. He's seen the stern eyes of his challengers for the rank of alpha. He's seen the shine of respect in the eyes of his pack. He's seen the looks of horror in the eyes of all the animals he and his pack killed. The eyes he sees now are showing a lot of things. Things the alpha was not even sure how to process. But there is one thing the alpha could see plainly in those eyes.

The alpha looked into his prey's eyes for several seconds before he decided to not look like a fool in front of his pack. The wolf snarled and bared his teeth again before leaning in.

The man responded by jerking his head a couple inches towards the wolf, cutting off his growl and attack a second time. More so, this time the wolf backed away a few steps.

The alpha was not sure why he did that. The pack is even more dumbfounded by what just happened. Their leader was just startled by the prey. A prey that is bloody, visibly injured and outnumbered. This is supposed to be an easy kill. Easy enough for anyone of them.

The alpha refused to look at his pack, but he dared not to break eye contact with this prey more so. Even with eyes that are so disturbing.

The alpha tried baring his fangs a third time. He was about to take another step forward until the man took his hands off his knees and slammed them into the ground. The alpha back away more. The rest of the pack stopped growling.

This is beyond absurd for all the wolves. How could such a weak creature elicit such a reaction from their leader? How could the alpha show signs of fear in the presence of such an easy kill?

The alpha was about to growl again but was cut off by the man rising to his feet. The alpha back away again. He looks so much bigger than he did seconds ago. The alpha feels much smaller than he did seconds ago.

The lead wolf kept his eyes locked with the tall man's. He tried to put a paw out but the man stepped his foot forward. The alpha backed away again.

Getting desperate, the alpha was about to order the rest of the pack to attack the man. But once again his bark was cut-off by the man putting another foot forward.

The alpha backed away again, still not breaking eye contact. The man took another step closer before the alpha could even think of what to do next.

The man was starting to walk at a slow but steady pace. With every step, the alpha backed away further. Neither one so much as blinked. The pack became so enthralled by what they were witnessing, they didn't even pay attention to the rain.

The alpha did not know what to do next. He can't even think right now. The man won't give him a chance. All he can do is back away from those menacing eyes.

The man started to walk faster, closing the distance between him and the alpha, forcing the wolf to back away faster. It got so tense for the alpha that he started to bark at the man. At those eyes. They still came for him.

The alpha felt his tail lower, followed by his ears, and his head. The wolf still refused to look away. But his courage was put to the test when he felt himself back into a tree.

Startled, the alpha almost turned away from the eyes. He still kept barking. He kept barking even when the man closed in on him. He kept barking when the man stood over him. But when the man slowly lowered himself down to the alpha he stopped barking.

The alpha craned his head back from the eyes as they lowered. The wolf was in terror. Those eyes won't leave him alone! Why won't they leave him alone?

The man kneeled down eye level to the wolf who tried to make him into a meal. When he heard the wolf try to make another growl, so he jerked his face closer to the wolve's again. Then lighting shined the dark and stormy night revealing the eyes, even more, clearer to the nocturnal predator.

The alpha saw the eyes get so close to him. So terrifyingly close! He whimpered. He whimpered in despair. He was beyond scared! The alpha gave into the eyes and looked away, hiding in his own pelt as he whimpered.

After a moment of fear, nothing happened. The alpha kept whimpering, waiting for whatever terrors the eyes had in store for him, but nothing happened. He did not want to leave the safety of his own fur. The eyes are out there waiting for him.

Then the alpha felt something brush against his pelt. He was startled upon contact but didn't do anything but cower in his fur. It felt like a comforting caress.

Confused, and still very much afraid, the alpha slowly pulled his face from the safety of his fur and opened his eyes to see the man. He is massaging his face against the alpha's fur.

The alpha was glad of this outcome. It isn't as terrifying as he expected it to be, but he is still not sure what this meant.

The man stopped rubbing his face on the pelt and looked back at the alpha. The wolf was still uncomfortable looking into those eyes so it shrunk back down into his fur. The man rubbed his face on the pelt again, prompting the alpha to look again. The man then went back to rubbing his face against the wolf's soft, warm fur.

The alpha saw his pack behind the man looking beyond astounded at their leader. The alpha almost bared his teeth at the man, but the man shot his head up from the fur and met the alpha with a low growl. It shook the alpha to his core, making him whimper back to his pelt. The alpha never felt so pathetic.

The man rubbed the pelt once more and made the alpha come out again. This time the man stood up, turned his back to the wolf and walked towards the pack. When the man reached the midpoint between the alpha and the pack he slowly turned his head over his shoulder and looked at the alpha. He gestured to the wolf to follow.

The alpha, not wanting to face the consequences of disobeying the man, slowly got up from his pathetic state and came to the man. The man wasn't feeling patient tonight. He stomped a foot to the ground and the alpha came running to the man's side.

The man stood before the pack, resting a hand on the alpha's head. They all saw their leader submit to this man. They all knew what this meant. They have a new alpha.

The man stepped forward to his new followers. They all knelt on the ground in respect. He walked past them and made his way to the tree he struck. His bruised fist grazed the spot where it made contact. The pain was gone now.

The man looked back at the pack. His pack. He gestured the new  _Beta_  to follow. So the wolf did. Beta followed the new alpha as did the rest. Beta followed the new alpha because he knew this was no ordinary man. He saw it all in his eyes. He saw what kind of person this man is.

His will is not like those of even the strongest willed men. Unlike them, his will is unbreakable.

He is not someone to succumb to the merriment or torture from the dominatrix that is pain. He is pain's master.

He is not legion. He is something greater than any army.

He is not an alpha, for he has no equal. He is an apex predator.

The man led his pack deeper into the forest. Deeper into the darkness and away from the tree with the  _massive_  dent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Take a shot every time you see the words "the man" and/or "the alpha"
> 
> Reviews and criticisms are appreciated.


	4. Priorities

Lucy Heartfilia, was for lack of better word, pooped. She rolled her eyes at herself for thinking that. She's a renown writer and the best word she could come up with is "pooped"? Then again who can blame her?

Last night the entire guild had to stay up late to help clean up the mess she had no part in making. Like always. It sure didn't help that it was raining exceeds and dogs. The walk back home was miserable. She was drenched with rainwater from head to toe. Her landlady had some words for little Miss Heartfilia when she left a trail of water all along her new hardwood floor.

What does that mean old grouch expect her to do when it rains? Oh right, in her own words, "Invest in an umbrella!" But in her defense, it is summer time and they were not expecting rain.

Lucy was just happy to make it back to her cozy apartment. To her surprise, it was free of any pink-haired boys and blue-furred cats. Such a rare event for Lucy is on-par with a solar eclipse. A part of her was worried that they might be feeling sick from traveling in the rain, but another part of her decided to take what little privacy the universe will give her. Because she really needs it right now.

Taking off her sopping wet clothes was an annoying task. The wet fabrics stretched and stuck to her body like she was shedding skin. She hoped the material didn't stretch.

Then Lucy took a nice, warm bubble bath. The water felt so nice. Much nicer than the cold raindrops. She even decided to add in some bath salts. Her arms were still sore from all that sweeping and scrubbing so she's breaking out the big guns, and it's good for the skin. Plus, how will she get a boyfriend if the boys see her palms full of calluses? Boys don't like a girl with rough hands, do they? Ugh, she should know the answer to that by now. How can she  _still_  be single for a girl her age with a smoking hot body?

It is one of the many questions Lucy does not have the answer to. All she knows is that after her amazing bath, she was barely able to put her pajamas on before collapsing to her bed. Her nice, soft, welcoming, warm bed.

That night, she slept like a baby. The tapping of the rain on her windows didn't wake her, nor did the thunder. She was out like a light.

In her dreams, Lucy was frolicking in an endless field of candied sweets. All her celestial spirits were there too.

Plue was skipping with Lucy through the candied horizons. Virgo was not far behind the two, asking Lucy if it was time for punishment. Loke and Aries were having a picnic. Gemini transformed into a towel-clad Lucy, reciting "piri-piri", which real Lucy had strong opinions against. Taurus, on the other hand, appreciated seeing two times the Lucy. Horologium and Crux seemed to be making small talk of the old days. Sagittarius was firing candied apples into the sky which exploded into peppermints. Pyxis flew up in the sky, catching the peppermints with his beak. Capricorn read his poetry while Lyra played a soothing melody. Cancer was pressing Lyra to let him cut her wavy locks. Meanwhile, Scorpio was looking rather lonely.

The scorpion spirit kept to himself whilst under the shade of a cotton candy tree. His face looked thoughtful but his eyes looked sad.

Seeing him look so melancholy was unlike Scorpio. Lucy almost tripped on her feet. She wanted to talk to him. She knows why he looked so sad. She misses her too.

Lucy was about to walk up to Scorpio before Capricorn announced that he made lava cakes. Everyone raced up to the formal goat and happily cut off a piece of lava cake. The fudge filling flooded out of the pastry, they could see steam coming off the fudge. Capricorn warned everyone to be careful because of how hot it was, but Lucy wasn't paying attention to Capricorn's warning. She was too distracted seeing the growing smile on Scorpio's face as he took the first bite of lava cake. It prompted her to follow his lead and munch down on her slice.

 _Wow_ , Lucy thought.  _Capricorn wasn't kidding, this is hot_.

And it was getting hotter by the second. Much hotter. It was warming up her entire body.

 _Whoo_ , Lucy huffed, fanning her reddening face. What did Capricorn put in those cakes? Whatever it was, it is making her feel like a chili pepper.

She started to cough up a puff of smoke. Now she feels like a candle.

"Hot. Hot. Hot," she chanted. Why is a small bite of lava cake making her feel like this? She's still getting warmer.

"Hot! Hot!" More smoke spewed from her lips. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Lucy started running through the field breathing fire on all the innocent candied flora. Everything turned to ash, forcing Lucy to wake up from what was supposed to be a nice dream.

The young girl shot her head up from her pillow, breathing hot breaths. She's glad they are just hot, and not on fire. Lucy also felt her sheets and pajamas were rather moist.

She blushed and gulped down a mouthful of embarrassment. She hopes her bed is not wet from what she thinks it is.

Lucy ran a finger under her sheets before sniffing the substance. It doesn't smell like  _that._ She then noticed her bangs were sticking to her face, as were her clothes. Leaning her head back to her pillow, she felt that it too was moist.

 _Phew! It is only sweat._  Wait, why was she sweating so much? Also, why does her moist bed have a warm spot? Lucy looked to the other side of her bed to find a snoring dragon-slayer and a purring cat.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, leaping out of bed. Even that wasn't enough to wake the two trespassers.

Natsu and Happy were blowing bubbles of snot out their nostrils. Lucy cringed at the sight. She also saw Natsu occasionally snore a small puff of flames.

Lucy gritted her teeth at the lazy bums. Was he snoring fire all night? No wonder she was burning up. Lucy also smelt something burning.

Her pillow was looking rather dark, losing that natural pink she loved so much, but it wasn't smoking. Wait, Natsu was snoring in her face all night long? Oh, no.

Lucy slowly ran a hand through her hair. A small batch of her golden locks was dyed with burns.

That morning Lucy became the first person to scream so loud at such a high pitch, that she became the first human-dog whistle.

While all the local dogs of Magnolia sat down in unison, Natsu and Happy jolted out of the nice bed with a deafening ringing in their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" the tiny cat whined.

"Alright, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Natsu, I can't hear a thing."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Watching the two exchange the same question, Lucy's face blushed with a growing rage. Her fury became more volatile hearing those two idiots bicker.

Lucy stomped her foot, "YOU IDIOTS! GET OUTTA MY HOME!"

The dragon-slayer and the cat turned to the sweaty girl. They were able to hear that, at least. But usually, Lucy shouts at such a high voice whenever they sleep in her bed. Maybe she's feeling welcoming today.

"Mornin' Lucy," Natsu greeted with a toothy grin. "Trying out a new hairstyle?"

"I think it suits you better than your last one."

Lucy gawked at the two. She narrowed her eyes at them as her face became as red as it did in her dream.

"Natsu, Lucy's turning into a cherry."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that Lucy. Is Mira giving you more Transformation Magic lessons? Can you teach me how to that?"

Lucy stomped up to the two house-breakers, grabbed them by their collars, and held them up to eye-level. "YOU RUINED MY HAIR!"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, slightly terrified.

"You burned my hair!"

"I did?"

"Oh," Happy chimed in with a tone of realization. "Did he breathe fire in his sleep? He does that sometimes."

"I do?"

"Aye."

"Awesome!"

"Awesome? You think  _this_  is awesome?"

"Well, yeah. That means I'm battle ready even when I'm asleep."

"Aye, sir!"

"This isn't awesome!" Lucy screamed, shaking them by their collars.

"What's the problem? It is not like it won't grow back."

"Hmph." Lucy dropped them to her floor with a thud. "You two don't know how precious a girl's hair is to her."

"I really don't see what the big deal is," Natsu said massaging his aching head. "It's only hair."

"Only hair?" Lucy stomped her foot in frustration. "My hair is expensive!"

"Can't you just get Cancer to fix it?" Happy asked.

"I-" Lucy blinked at the cat's question. She mentally kicked herself as she tried to think of some retort to Happy's blatantly obvious solution.

"See Lucy? You're making a big deal outta nothin'."

"Shut up!" She slammed her foot down on his head. "Just because this is an easy fix, doesn't make what you did any less wrong."

"But Lucy, where else are we supposed to sleep?"

"Oh, I don't know, your own home?"

"But the roof is full of leaks and everything is all wet from the rain."

"How is that my problem? It is the responsibility of the homeowner to take care of their home."

"We would fix it, but it is too wet and we don't have any food to pass the time."

"...I'm not sure how to even respond to that." Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Why can't you two ever take responsibility?"

"What are ya' talkin' about? We're responsible."

"The reason why I  _tried_  to sleep in today is because of you. If you hadn't destroyed the guild hall last night-."

"Gray's the one who started it!"

"And you're still acting like a child? What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What about you? Why are so so wet?"

"Lucy's all slimy."

"It's sweat!"

"Eww!" both the unwelcome guests said in unison.

"Shut up! I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't destroyed the guild! Everyone was up all night because of you. We had to walk in this raging storm because of you!"

"It's not raining."

"What?" Lucy moved to a curtained window and drew back the simple drapes to reveal a gorgeous morning sunrise. It glistened off the wet streets. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. "How is this possible? A storm like that doesn't just go away overnight."

"This one did."

"Weird," Lucy walked right back to Natsu. "How could something that big go away overnight?"

"Beats me, but do you have any food? We're starving."

"Aye! Do you have any fish?"

Lucy rolled her eyes skyward. "Just get out of here already. I've had enough stupid for one morning!"

"Lucy's mean!"

"Yeah, and to think we brought a job to go on. Just the three of us."

"You brought a job?"

"Uh-huh." Natsu reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "See?" He uncrumpled the ball of paper and shoved it in Lucy's face, "This is perfect for you."

"Oh, Natsu…," she shook her head at him in pity.

"What?"

"The request is ruined."

"Huh?"

Natsu turned the paper to find what was supposed to be a simple Vulcan pest control mission with a generous reward of forty-five thousand jewels but instead was a mess of illegible ink blotches.

"Oh no," Happy chimed in. "The rain must've damaged it."

Natsu's cheeks felt warm, not like when he's filling them up with his dragon breath, this warmth is unwelcomed. His chest felt tighter with his an irritation starting to form in his eyes.

He feels like such an idiot. This is like when he was a kid and he tried to take a request but couldn't read the words. Dammit, all he wanted to do was offer Lucy a job. But apparently, he can't even do that right. He hopes Lucy can't see through this stupid paper. He doesn't have a big audience of his guildmates like when he was young, but the fact that it was just Lucy somehow makes this worse than before.

"Natsu…"

"Oh, who cares?" The water-damaged paper disappeared into a puff of smoke. "We can just get another job!"

"Nats-." She was interrupted by the boy in question placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Whaddya say, Lucy?"

Lucy couldn't help but return that big toothy grin with a small smile. He's always so cheerful.

"Alright, Natsu." How can anyone say no to that face?

"Awesome!"

"But can we please pick one tomorrow? I need a day to myself right now."

"Uh… sure."

"Thank you, now can you two please leave my home?"

"M'kay, see ya' Lucy!"

"Aye!"

"Wait, at least go out the door like a normal person!" But her voice was falling on deaf ears. Natsu lept out of the window with Happy clinging tight to his blazer. They landed on their feet.

Lucy thinks Natsu has been hanging around Happy for too long.

"Bye, Lucy!"

The young girl shook her head at him before waving goodbye with a pleasant smile. She swears that guy can drive her to the point of insanity and then brighten up her day the next second.

She may be a decorated author, but she is a Fairy Tail wizard first and foremost. That is a privilege greater than any merit for literature and she wouldn't trade the world for the pink mark on her hand.

Lucy retreated back to her room and got ready for a bath. Hopefully, this one will feel just as good as last night's, if not better. Then she plans to summon a crab barber and a goat butler. Maybe, Capricorn can imitate the lava cakes she had in her dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms even more so.


	5. Territory

Hierarchy is a natural concept for animals such as wolves. So when this new alpha came into the fray it was only intrinsic their ranks changed as well. Alpha became the beta, beta became selsa, selsa became gamma, and gamma became epsilon.

There was a moment of confusion for the demoted alpha, now Beta, wolf. He was the first to wake up from the rest of the pack in their small den. Normally they have to go out for breakfast or comb the forest. This morning, however, breakfast came to them.

Their new alpha stood just outside the den and threw fish on the den floor. One for all six of them. The flopping of the freshly caught salmon was enough to startle the rest of the pack awake. Each wolf happily accepted their new alpha's gift. Beta, however, took a moment longer. His mind was occupied wondering how the alpha snuck out of their den without waking anyone.

All six of them snuggled together for warmth in the safety of their den from the storm. The alpha rested his head on Beta, while Selsa and Gamma blanketed his body with their pelts, and Epsilon huddled next to the alpha while he craned an arm around Epsilon's neck. How he is able to slip out of such a cozy position is beyond Beta. But the wolf will still accept the fish.

The usurper alpha watched his pack knaw and dig their razor-sharp canines into his catch. He picked up the one he caught for himself and hooked the suffocating salmon by its gills with his middle and index finger. Just smelling the fresh catch is making his mouth water.

The sharp stone was stuck in the underside of the fish's tail end and ran across the abdomen until it reached the head. Innards and blood seeped through the lengthy incision. He scooped up the mess of organs and munched it down.

Oh, just the taste of it is satisfying his painful hunger. That juicy flesh, so delightful. Feeling that raw umami flavor run down his throat gave him goosebumps. He practically gulped it down. It is so tasty, and he still has more.

He pushed his thumbs into the incision. They opened the salmon like a book, revealing the hollowed cavity with walls of meat. The man pressed his face into the opening and savored every bite of flesh. His tongue searched every surface for the yummy insides. He loves how the aftertaste of fish blood seems to season the flesh. Like cheese and wine.

When the tongue couldn't find any more flesh the carcass was dropped to the floor.

Satisfied with his meal, the man watched the rest of his pack enjoy their salmon. After everyone was done with their fish the wolves eyed their alpha, waiting for what they are to do next.

Feeling all the eyes on him, the man led the wolves outside the den. They all took in the sight of clear skies and a morning sunrise before the alpha started jogging with the wolves right behind him.

It wasn't even thirty yards before the man was feeling winded. He had to slow down to a steady pace. His wolves slowed down with him.

Dammit, how is he supposed to lead his pack if he can't lead  _ahead_  of his pack? Wolves are not calm animals. They want to move in big, wide open spaces with the wind whizzing through their pelts. Then there's the issue of being exposed. Being naked is not an ideal position for any person. Especially when parts of you are annoyingly swaying side to side.

His body has so many physical limitations. Oh, how he wishes his muscles would just return to the state they once were. Or at least enough to cover his bones.

The man and his pack scouted a huge perimeter of the forest. His body screamed to slow down, but his will beat those thoughts into submission and kept running. They saw many trees, multiple ponds, and a lot of local fauna. Squirrels, birds, boars, a couple bears, and deer. Every deer was monitored at a considerable distance. The alpha made sure his pack kept quiet as they watched the prey. But to their annoyance, especially Beta's, the alpha would lead them away from the deer.

After the man was satisfied with the morning run, the wolves were lead back to the den. There the man trained his body while the wolves caught their breath. Although there wasn't much to catch since they moved at such a slow pace. Leaving all those deer behind didn't help with morale either.

The man sensed the frustration in his pack. They are bored, watching him do push-ups, crunches, handstand push-ups, leg raises and meditating. The troops need fulfillment otherwise the unit will disband from inactivity.

During his meditation, the man pondered what he is to do about his soldiers. Keep feeding them? No. The man knows that fish alone isn't supplemental enough for him or his pack. Even felines can't survive on a diet exclusive to fish. Wolves are meant to hunt. Food doesn't come to them, they go to the food. He also needs to prove his value as a leader. So what does he need? What do they need?

The man was done meditating and decided that if he is to hunt with them, he should be equipped for it. He found a large stone and slammed it into the den walls. When it broke in two he took the larger side and scraped it against a small boulder. It sharpened into a makeshift knife. He found a short, sturdy branch and tied it to the blunt end of the stone with strong tree roots as rope. Now he is armed.

The wolves heard a high pitch noise. It came from the direction of their alpha. They watched him pucker his lips and make that noise again. All of them were unsure what that sound meant. The alpha made that sound once again, this time snapping his fingers together and pointing to the ground. There was still confusion amongst the wolves.

The man rolled his eyes and slammed his foot to the ground. The wolves responded to that and moved into position. This is going to take a lot of work.

The pack then went through a series of drills. They were conditioned for the application of the sounds. The man would make a quick whistle and point to one wolf and then to the direction that wolf would follow. An elongated note would mean attack. Two or more whistles means he wants that many wolves to move or attack in that direction. A loud note meant everyone attacks. Snapping meant a call to attention. Then there were hisses. If the man hissed once it meant he changed his mind of the previous order. Two hisses mean retreat. He would also softly shush at the wolves when he wanted them to sneak. If anyone was to disobey his commands they would get a stare down with the man as he growled at them for their incompetence.

It took an entire afternoon until all five of the wolves became accustomed to the sounds. That also meant an entire afternoon was spent on drills when they could have been hunting food. So when the alpha let them into the forest, they were hoping that they could finally get dinner.

The man covered himself, head-to-toe, in wet mud prior to leading his hunting party into the forest. If they are to hunt in the light of the dusk, he might as well use it to his advantage. His small patrol crept through the foliage. It did take a while before the man was able to track a large buck. The soft sound of a shush made everyone kneel down and slowly move in.

Two snaps to either side of the man were followed by two wolves going left and right. The bushes shifted with the wolves' movements. Four of the wolves surrounded the buck while Beta sat with the alpha, awaiting his orders. The wolf can barely hold in his excitement. The alpha had to press a comforting hand down on Beta's dome.

Everyone was ready all they need is the signal.

Seeing any possible exits cut off from the deer, the man pressed his lips together and whistled a loud note.

The deer was naturally startled by what sounded like a loud bird. He was even more startled by the sudden feeling of teeth digging into his hind leg. The buck squirmed in his panic, only to be knocked to the ground by two more wolves slamming into his side. His antlers couldn't reach them, still, he panicked.

Two more wolves pounced on his downed body. They gnawed at another leg and his neck. The air was filled with strained yowls.

Then, there was another creature that walked up to the trapped forest animal. It was unlike anything the deer has ever seen. It walked on two legs and had something pointy in his hand. Its eyes were beyond terrifying, maybe even more than the feeling of teeth cutting into his flesh.

The deer saw the pointy object quickly plummet down. He felt it dig into his chest and puncture his heart. Everything went dark, darker than it already is before the buck breathed his last breath and his head fell to the ground.

The man retracted his stone blade from the rib cage. The wolves mimicked, removing their teeth from the flesh.

Hearing the wolves lap the deer blood in their maws was satisfaction enough for the man. The deer went down strategically and with a clean kill. He couldn't ask for a more perfect operation.

Hunter's pride now rising with the pack, the man flicked the blood off his weapon and swung the deer carcass over his shoulders. The deer is rather heavy but he happily took all that weight as his muscles got their first real resistance exercise since his escape.

Putting one foot in front of the other, the man could not help but sense something was amiss amongst his unit. He turned to see them all lowered to the ground with their ears down. He didn't get a chance to wonder why his wolves looked so on edge until he sensed it too.

Leaves and bushes were being rustled in the far distance. The stink of blood and dung enriched the air with the sound of heavy footsteps. Something is coming this way. Something big.

The man dropped the deer to the ground and hissed twice. The pack followed their alpha as he led them to a considerable distance and hid in a large bushel. With a shush, all was quiet as the alpha waited for whatever was approaching.

Several minutes passed until the unknown threat finally revealed its ugly head. Its massive ugly head.

A bear approached the scene. Not like the ones the alpha saw earlier. This one is colossal! Even on all fours, he is dwarfing the man. His fur was covered in foliage and dirt. The face had several scars, each one is as noticeable as a medal shining off a decorated soldier. He was lapping his tongue around his lips for what looked like the blood of an earlier kill. The man can smell the aroma of death from the bear's breath. The stink of it is radiating off the gigantic abomination.

Speaking of stinks, the bear's nose is twitching in the air for whatever scent that was making all that slime run down his maw. Oh even when he sniffs the man can hear it from behind the safety of the bushes.

That bulking behemoth closed in on that yummy smell and found the deer the man and his wolves killed. It must have been drawn to the dying yowls of the buck.

The man saw the monstrous creature push a large paw on the fresh deer. The paw looks at least three times as big as the deer's skull. The sound of bones snapping filled the air as the bear put more weight on the paw, smashing the ribcage of this free meal. The bear brought lowered his face to the deer's head and latched his teeth around the done. The deer skull was effortlessly smushed into a messy pulp of blood and sinew with a loud crunch. The bones might as well have not been there, it wouldn't have made any difference.

This thing is no ordinary bear. Bears only hunt when hungry, like wolves. Nor do they eat their kill out in the open. They usually bring it back to their cave to share. This thing doesn't have anyone to share with, because he doesn't share. It has no need of a cave. The entire forest is his territory. He is a rogue. An apex predator.

The man licked his lips at the sight of their kill being into a mulch. It looks so good. He would have loved to get a taste of it. All his wolves would have loved it too. He narrowed his eyes at the rogue.

That was their kill.

The rogue picked up the feeble carcass with its teeth and disappeared into the trees.

Everyone waited until the alpha deemed it safe to move. He rose to his feet and the wolves to their paws. The man walked out of the bushes to the spot where the rogue picked up the deer. He grazed the surface before standing up again and looking deep into the darkness.

That was  _their_  kill!

He ran his tongue along his weapon, tasting the remnants of deer blood. Even the blood tastes amazing. It is still rich with hunter's pride. Oh, that deer would have been a glorious meal. It  _should_  have been a glorious meal!

The man snarled in the direction of the rogue and snapped his fingers. They will hunt again tonight for another meal. They're going to need all the sustenance for the coming days.

That rogue may have been here longer than the man was. But he will show that bear that there can only be one apex predator in this forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews and criticisms are appreciated.


	6. Weak Bonds

Magnolia awakes with a morning sunrise as it always does. The sunshine showering the town with a blanket of light that made the wet streets sparkle. With every sunrise over Magnolia came with a rooster's caw.

One such rooster took notice of the morning sun. Like every rooster, his instincts tickled some deep urge to sing to the sun. He walked in front of the desolate household, that was particularly far away from the city and flew onto a fence post. The bird craned his neck back and took in a deep breath. He shot his head forward and parted his beak but nothing came out or rather had a chance to.

The rooster's morning call was canceled when it suddenly burst into a ball of flames. The rooster's flesh roasted and his feathers turned to ashes until all that was left was a cooked mass of flesh.

"Happy! I got breakfast!" A pink haired boy exclaimed back at his quaint little home.

"Is it fish?" A small blue cat asked within the house.

"Nah, it's a turkey!"

"Turkey? All the way out here?"

"Guess it must be our lucky day!" Natsu brought the cooked bird inside the house and proudly presented his catch for the day. "See? All cooked up and ready for chow."

"That's not a turkey Natsu."

"Whatta ya talking about? Of course, it is."

"Turkeys are way bigger than that."

"Well, it was about to cock-a-doodle-doo like a turkey."

"Turkeys don't do that."

"They don't?"

"No, chickens do!"

"Oh! That makes sense."

"Aye, sir!"

The two then happily shared the cooked bird. Natsu tore off the wings and Happy gleefully chewed on the drumsticks. Natsu always wondered by Happy never ate wings and when he asked the exceed Happy would say it was a principle of what he called "fellow flyers sympathy." Natsu wasn't sure what that meant, nor did he think too hard on the subject. When there's food in front of him, the only thing on the dragon slayer's mind is getting as much of the grub in his maw as fast as possible.

They picked apart that "chicken" down to the bone. There was no flesh left when they were done.

"Can we get some fish too?"

"Right now? We just ate."

"Aye, but there's always room for fish."

"Maybe later Happy. We're gonna pick out a job today."

"Alright, but can we have fish at the guild?'

"Aye."

"Aye!"

"Do you think Mira will mind that we lost the request?"

"We didn't lose it Natsu, you burned it!"

"It was already ruined."

"Because of you!"

That last bit stung Natsu for some reason. He did not get much sleep last night, he could not get the memory of the damp request out of his mind. It just kept replaying over and over again. All night long all he could see is that moment when he presented Lucy the job request and that disappointed and pitiful look she gave him. That was the worst part, Lucy's reaction. He played that part the most. It did not get any easier with each viewing. Then what he did next, how he awkwardly hid his face behind that stupid paper, like a coward. It was so humiliating. Still, thinking of Lucy's expression was the worst part. He remembers every word of their conversation.

" _Oh, Natsu."_

" _What?"_

" _The request is ruined."_

How can such a simple exchange of words, make him feel so… uneasy? Every time he recalled her words it felt like something was pushing down on his chest. They still have that same effect.

Happy saw Natsu's discomfort, so he gently tugged on his sleeve. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't your fault that the request got wet. It was the rain."

"I know that buddy," Natsu patted Happy's head, "I know."

The pair left their humble abode and made way for Magnolia. Their home is rather far away from town, but that's why they liked it. The long walk always makes them appreciate the surrounding environment. The pathway from their home into the forest always made them feel relaxed and provided the perfect mood for casual chit-chat. They've had so many conversations in these trees, talking about life's most complex inquiries. Such topics included but were not limited to: what's for dinner, how scary Erza is, the many reasons Natsu is much stronger than a certain urchin-haired stripper, all kinds of fish there are in the world, if Lucy has keys to the spirit world why can't travel by gate keys instead of taking trains?

When they entered into town they would always race to Fairy Tail. It was a sacred morning tradition.

Natsu kicked open the guild doors and announced his arrival with a "MORRRRNIN'!" Like prairie dogs in an open field, the heads of the guild members turned in unison to the pink haired boy.

"That's a manly greeting." Elfman complimented.

"Mmf," Cana mumbled gesturing her tall mug of morning alcohol to the loud boy as well as something about never finding a quiet place to drink.

"Morning Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed only to then receive a small lecture from Carla on how ladies use their inside voice.

All guild members Natsu passed greeted him, save for one.

Gray's ears were still ringing with the echoes of Natsu's loud and obnoxious greeting. One could tell he was beyond annoyed by all the wrinkles that formed on his face and how close his eyebrows came together. They almost became one. He wanted to march up to the idiot and freeze his lips shut but something was holding him down, or rather holding him in place.

One of the ice mage's arms was being smothered by both arms of a water mage who was too lost in her daydreams to even register Natsu's deafening entrance. She hugged the limb of her dreamy Gray-sama so tight. Gray would be feeling his arm being pressed against something rather soft if his blood circulation wasn't being cut off.

"Good morning, Natsu. What can I get for you two today?" Mirajane asked with a welcoming smile.

"Do you have any fish?"

"Oh, I think we just got a fresh batch of yellowtail this morning."

"AYE!"

"And what will you be having Natsu? The usual I suspect?"

"Nah, just give me  _two_  flamin' steaks."

"Only two? That's less than half your usual."

"We had a light snack this morning."

With that Mirajane went back and prepared meals for her two most frequent customers. Natsu and Happy can already smell their orders. It made their mouths water. They are beyond grateful for Mirajane's cooking. Her food makes coming to the guild  _that_ much better. Not like they needed another reason to return to this place. Fairy Tail was like a second home to them. The only thing that is stopping them from moving in is Makarov.

"Here you go, boys." Mirajane chimed in, placing two large trays on the counter. One with steaks made of spices so hot the flesh it cooked on literally caught flame, and yet didn't char. Next to no one ever indulges in such a dish unless they are feeling brave. But to Natsu, it is another meal. The other dish was a raw fish. Just the way Happy likes it.

"Itadekimasu!" Natsu and Happy hollered in near-perfect sync before digging in.

Everyone could hear them eat. Every bite, chew and slurp. But the loudest sound they were making were those delighted moans.

"Mmmm-mmmm-MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

The vein on Gray's forehead enlarged with every elongated syllable. He's taken all he can stand from that idiot.

"Will you just SHUT UP!"

Natsu turned his head to the direction of the angry voice and found a chair that was more than happy to make friends with his face.

"Who fffew dat?" the dragon slayer shouted, with a mouthful.

"Why can't you ever just shut your trap for one minute?" Gray, finally free of Juvia's hold, stood up on his table.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana said slightly annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, come on!"

"Gray-sama's body is so perfect."

"Hahaha!" Natsu laughed at Gray's dumbfounded look while spewing chunks of food from his lips.

"Shut your stupid face!" Gray threw another chair at Natsu, this time with his numb arm and missed.

"Hahaha!" Natsu mocked.

"THAT'S IT! Ice-Make: Ice Cannon." Unfortunately, the numbness in Gray's arm was still present and his blast missed his target and hit a certain alcoholic fortune teller.

"G-g-g-god d-d-d-dammmmmmit G-g-g-g-gray! You ffffroze m-m-my d-d-drink!"

"I was aiming for that moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron? You icy pervert!"

"Real men speak with their fists! Not their words. And they certainly don't pick a fight with defenseless women!"

"W-w-who are y-y-you calling def-f-f-f-fenseless, b-b-bub?" Cana threw her drink away and narrowed her eyes at Elfman, armed with her cards. Unfortunately, the drink landed on Reedus' painting.

"Sacrébleu! My art!"

"Can't let these kids have all the fun," Macao announced.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Wakaba agreed.

"If it's a fight you want, then I'm all fired up!"

The rest of the guild followed their example and joined in. First, there were battle cries then there was the battle. A free-for-all. Your typical Fairy Tail scrimmage. A day without a scuffle in Fairy Tail would be unorthodox. One particular girl just wishes the unlikely would happen just once.

"Is there never a peaceful day in this guild?" Lucy asked. She just opened the doors and everyone was already fighting.

"Oh, good morning Lucy." Mirajane happily said.

Lucy slowly made her way to the bar counter, avoiding any flying fists or blasts of magic to the best of her abilities. She tiptoed around those who locked horns, crawled under tables, and scurried past guildmates who charged at each other before they could hit her. One picks up such survival tactics when you live long enough in a war zone. Still, even after doing this for so long did not make it any easier.

The blonde pacifist crawled to the counter and pulled herself up with a chair.

"Oh Mira, does Fairy Tail ever have one pleasant morning?"

"Well…," Mirajane tapped her chin as she scanned her memories. "It wasn't as bad when I was a girl."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we only had rough-and-tumbles every other day."

"Oh…"

"Aw come on, Lucy. It's all in good fun, don't you think?"

"Not really, no."

"Well at least your getting some exercise out of it."

"Please don't patronize me, Mira."

The large brawl seemed to become more violent by the second. More punches and kicks and a lot more cursing.

"Aren't you worried that the master might get angry?" Lucy nervously asked.

"Master Makarov is off to the annual Guild Masters meeting. So I don't think we have to worry about him for now."

"At least we don't have to worry about the master getting mad at Natsu for a while."

"Yo, mornin' Lucy!" Speak and he doth appear. Natsu sat right next to Lucy, his clothes were all disheveled. He picked up his other flamin' steak and slurped down the flame and took a bite out of the steak. "Reahy to pick o' a refffest?"

Lucy leaned away from the boy, "Natsu! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Mmf!" An audible gulp was heard. "Ready to pick out a request?"

"Did you even chew that? I guess I'm ready," Lucy looked back to the large riot of Fairy Tail wizards. "Yep, very ready. Let's do this."

"Awesome!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the request board and used his free hand to pick up the remaining portion of his steak.

They walked right beside Nab, who was still having a hard time deciding which job he should take. There are so many choices. Such a wide range of tasks that require certain skills, both simple and complex.

"Good morning Nab," Lucy greeted. "Still haven't decided yet?"

"Morning Lucy, and no. I just can't decide."

"Oi Lucy! How about this one?" Natsu held up a request in Lucy's face.

"Wanted: Exterminators, Wyvern Infestation Out of Control, Reward: Half a million jewels. No way!" Lucy held up her arms in the form of an "X."

"Aw come on Lucy. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"No reward, no matter how big, is worth putting my life on the line!"

"I think we have a simpler extermination request if you want," Mirajane chimed in. "I could have sworn it was here the other day." She pulled out the Request Record book. "We have it logged in, but I'm not seeing it logged out. Where could it have gone?"

"On second thought," Natsu chirped, tugging at his blazer, "why don't we do something else?" Natsu quickly turned to the request board, rapidly scanning every unique piece of documentation. "How about this…" A flying Gray crashed into Natsu.

"The hell do you think you're doing, you stupid snowman?"

"Me? You're the idiot who didn't move out of the way!"

"I was busy doing something else!"

"Careful now, we all know how hard it is for you to focus on one thing!"

"That's it!" Natsu punched Gray square in his face.

"Agh! You wanna go? Fine! Let's go!" Gray clapped his hands together emitting a light blue magic circle. "Ice Make…"

"Fire Dragon…"

"Can't you two ever learn to play nice?" Lucy remarked.

"Real men never hold back in battle!" Elfman added.

"You're not helping!"

The entire guild hall was ready to attack all at once when the front doors were kicked open.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

The entire guild hall froze in place at the stern voice, even Natsu. No one dares question her authority.

"I can't leave any of you alone for a moment without there being trouble! What kind of example are we setting for ourselves?" Erza marched into the crowd, the masses parted way for her. "Just because the master is gone, it doesn't permit you all to act like children!"

Erza darted her eyes around the room, looking at all the petrified faces.

"Cana! You shouldn't drink so early in the morning!"

Cana looked to the floor averting Erza's piercing gaze.

"Macao! Wakaba! You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You are the adults here, and yet you encourage this behavior!"

The two men hung their heads in shame. Being lectured by a woman who is young enough to be their daughter. Such humiliation.

"Nab! As I suspected you are just standing there looking at the request board! Quit blocking everyone and just pick a job!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Nab quickly snatched the first flyer he saw and ran for the door.

"Not so fast!" Erza commanded, halting Nab in his place. "Tell Mirajane which job you took. Don't give people more work than they need to!"

"O-of course, Erza." Nab looked down at the flier and cleared his throat. "Wanted: Exterminators, Wyv….ern In….fest...ation Out of... Control," Nab's skin turned pale with every syllable." Reward:... Half a million jewels."

"Oh? That sounds like a rather difficult job. I'm proud of you Nab. It is always good to challenge yourself."

"Y-yeah. On, on second thought can I pick something else?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Goodbye!" Between an overpopulation of winged beasts and Erza, Nab will always choose the former. At least he has  _some_  chance of survival with the wyverns.

"Now then," Erza continued. She turned to see Natsu and Gray with an arm around each other's shoulders.

"Hiya Erza!"

"How are you on this fine day?"

"Us? We're just two pairs of a kind."

"Aye, just the bestest of buds."

Lucy felt sorry for the two, "Great, they've turned into Happy again."

"Aye," the real Happy said, taking another bite of his delicious fish.

Erza walked up to the two, seemingly, cheerful friends. Natsu and Gray hoped their increasing perspiration wouldn't give away their ruse.

"I'm glad to see you two being so friendly."

Whew!

"However…"

Oh crap.

"That still doesn't excuse your behavior!" Erza tugged them by their ears. Both boys' whines filled the guild hall.

"Ow! Ow! Owww! What are you talking about Erza-Ahhhhh!" Natsu asked.

"Whaa-aaahhh-aaaaaat did we-he-he-heeeeee do?"

Erza pulled on their ears more, until they were hanging in the air.

"Gray, you still take off your clothes. You must put an end to this uncouth habit of yours! And as for you Natsu, you are too destructive. Our guild hall keeps turning into shambles because of you!"

"See smoke breath? I told you so-Yeouch!"

"You were the-OW! The ONE who started it this morning!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza asked. Natsu and Gray forgot about the pain in their ears, it was washed away by a tide of fear. "Were you the ones who started this mess?"

"Is she really so surprised?" Lucy said.

"Silence!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy cowered behind the bar counter.

"Is it true? Did you two start this fight?" A dark aura bloomed from Erza's person. It sucked all the life out of Natsu and Gray.

"Umm….," Gray and Natsu said unison, trying to find the right words to say, assuming they even exist. They then pointed to each other and said, "He started it!"

Erza slammed their skulls together and let their unconscious bodies fall to the guild floor. All the witnesses to Erza's method of discipline leaned away.

"I don't believe you two! Making a mess of the guild hall is one thing, but lying to me? I thought I knew you two better than that."

"We're sorry Erza…" the boys weakling sang.

"I want you both to know how deeply hurt I am that you lied to me. You betrayed my trust."

"Sorry, Erza…"

"It seems our bond is not as strong as I thought it was."

"Sorry, Erza…"

"We need to reinforce this weak link in our chain of friendship."

"Is that even a common saying?" Lucy silently asked.

"I think the best course of action is for all of us to take a job."

"Yes, Erza…"

"We shall take…this one." Erza presented a request for the removal of a band of misfits occupying a small village. The reward was forty thousand jewels, far from the standard compensation for such a job, but it was a small village and they are Fairy Tail.

"Yes, Erza…"

"Good! Now... Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla!"

"Aye!" Happy stood up on the counter in attention, saluting his scarlet haired commanding officer. His yellow tail was completely forgotten.

"Yes, ma'am." Lucy stood up with Happy. She wasn't sure if she should salute Erza as well.

Wendy and Carla crawled out from under a table. They were avoiding any conflict, but it seems conflict found them.

"Yes, Erza?" Wendy asked shyly.

"We are to embark on this quest tomorrow!"

"Huh?" Lucy and Wendy squawked.

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

"Aye… Erza," Natsu answered.

"Aye… Erz- Wait, tomorrow?" Gray snapped out of his daze and looked up at the woman who put him in such a state.

"Yes." Erza put her hands on her hips and tapped her fingers. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um…," Gray's eyes seemed to shift from Erza's piercing sharp stare to the crowd behind her. Like he was looking for something. Once he found what he was looking for, his vision darted back and forth from what he saw to Erza. "Um…. no?"

"Excellent." Erza picked them up off the floor and patted their heads. "Now everyone go home and make sure you get some sleep. We need to be up and ready if we are to make tomorrow's train."

"Train?"

"Is there something wrong with that Natsu?"

"No, no, not at all."

"Well, in that case, we shall reunite at the station come the morrow. I bid you all good day." Everyone silently watched, slack-jawed, as the mighty Titania Erza walked out of the guild hall.

"S-so…," Lucy started, "I guess we're going on a job."

"Indeed," Carla confirmed. "Well no use in standing here, come on Wendy."

"Right behind you Carla."

"Come on Natsu, let's go," Happy said, pulling on the dragon slayer's blazer.

"Alright, I'm all fired up."

"Hey, wait for me." Lucy beckoned, trailing behind the two.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy exited Fairy Tail. Gray was left behind with his half-nakedness and a growing cloud of dread.

"What's wrong with Gray?" Lucy pondered.

"Don't know, don't care. Probably finally froze his brain solid."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's remark. "Hey, it's the Connells."

Fairy Tail's strongest team strode up to the family of three. The youngest gunslinger was the first to break the ice.

"Hiya everyone!"

"Hello there Asuka." Lucy knelt down eye-level to the young girl. "What are you up to this morning?"

"Our little darlin's taking her first official job," Azlack answered.

"All by herself," Bisca added.

"Really? Wow, Asuka! You're growing up so fast."

"Yeah!" Asuka jumped up and down in excitement.

"What's the job?" Natsu asked.

Asuka reached for her back pocket and revealed a folded piece of paper. She opened all the folds and revealed the job to her future guildmates. "Tadaa~!"

Lucy read the parchment aloud, "Missing Rooster, Last known location: Magnolia, Reward: Three thousand jewels. Wow Asuka, you scored big time."

"Uh-huh."

"What's a rooster?" Natsu asked.

Lucy did a double-take at her pink haired friend. "You're… You're kidding right?"

"A rooster's a boy chicken, Natsu," Asuka answered feeling wise for her age.

"Boy chicken? If it's already a chicken why call it a rooster?"

"Roosters are not like chickens Natsu."

"Oh, yeah? What makes them so special?"

"Well they don't lay eggs and they have big feathers for tails. Oh, and they go cock-a-doodle-doo in the morning!"

"Oh. Oh!" Natsu and Happy felt their stomachs churn with guilt.

"Three thousand jewels for one rooster? That's very generous," Lucy added.

"We just got back from the farmer who owns that rooster," Bisca chimed in. "Apparently he is a very distinguished rooster. He's won many contests and got the farmer a lot of blue ribbons at county fairs."

"Oh…" Natsu felt sick. Like he was on a train.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna stop until I find him!"

"Oh…." Make that a ship. A very, very unsteady ship.

"Okay, okay." Azlack picked up his precious little darlin' and put her on his shoulders. "We better get a move on. That rooster's not gonna find itself." He ran to the streets with Asuka yelling a couple "yee-haws." His wife followed, waving goodbye.

"I'm rooting for you Asuka!" Lucy beckoned. "Asuka's really lucky to have parents like Azlack and Bisca, right Natsu? Natsu?"

The boy and his cat looked awful. One minute they were full of energy, now they look as though they haven't slept for days.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Er-um… nothing, nothing, just have a lot to pack. Right Happy?"

"Aye…" Happy said with a very sad somber tone.

"'Kay gotta go, bye!" The pair took off, leaving a growing cloud of dust in their tracks. Lucy wasn't sure why they were acting so weird. Oh wait, it is Natsu and Happy. All they do is act weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erza is SO much fun to write.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms even more so.


	7. Competition

Bite! Chomp! Gnaw! Chew! Crunch! Shred! Lap!

The alpha and his wolves eagerly dined on the boar they hunted down last night. Its hide was rather tough for the man's dull teeth, but he just bit into the tough exterior more and slashed at it with his stone knife. The real delicacy is inside the pig anyway.

He, like his wolves, painted his mouth crimson with the blood of their breakfast as they ripped into its flesh. They just finished their morning run and are savoring every juicy bite.

The entire pack was enjoying their second kill from last night. Almost everyone.

While the wolves were happily feasting, the man angry tore into the flesh. Every bite came with a vicious snarl and when he was trying to tear off a tough piece of meat he would bite so hard that it sometimes felt like his teeth would fall out. He didn't care, food wasn't what was on his mind. The boar tasted very good, but the single lick of the deer blood had so much more flavor to it. The flavor of victory.

They almost tasted victory last night, but that damn bear came along and took it from them!

A deep growl echoed from his throat thinking back to the sight of the deer's head getting crushed in the jaws of that bear. It looked so delicious! They earned that meal, that victory. The bear cheated his way to victory!

Grrrrrrr! He's going to destroy that cheater!

He took another massive bite into bloody pig guts and furiously chomped it down. Deciding he's had his fill this morning, the man let his pack finish their meal. He licked the blood from his palms and digits, took the sheet of boar hide he skinned, and exited the den. These woods look so peaceful this morning. Nothing but trees as far as the eye can see and a clear sky. The perfect hunting ground for unsuspicious prey.

The man cut into the boar hide and fashioned himself a loincloth as well as many lengths of leather. There was only enough material to make one article of clothing. It was not much, but it was enough. He then walked up to a slender tree and ripped it out of the ground. The branches and roots were chopped off with the knife until it looked like a large and lengthy stick. He then began the long process of shredding all the weak bark off and carving into the wood.

When he finished shaping the piece of wood, he examined his work. It is flexible but sturdy enough for propulsion. The frame would return back to its original shape everytime he flexed it. It is also light and perfect for his size. It took quite some time and dedication but he has a proper frame. A small sheet of leather was wrapped around the center to make a proper grip.

He returned to the den and found the wolves were almost done with the boar. He found himself just enough bone sinew to make a string. The string was then tied to either end of the frame and reinforced in place with straps of leather. The string was pulled back before he let it go and it snapped back into position. The frame is good, as does the string. But the real test is the application.

The man left the den and picked up several of the branches he cut off. They thinned down until they were straight and sharpened on one end. He then wrapped leather around his dominant hand's middle and index fingers. One of the sharpened sticks was positioned in the center of the frame and drawn back with the string. He aimed for a large tree and released his fingers.

The stick was sent flying through the air. One second it was in the bow, the next it was lodged into the tree trunk. It can shoot, but can its owner aim?

He looked around for a target. A squirrel was teething an acorn up high in a tree. Another stick was drawn back and released. The squirrel scurried away when the arrow flew past him.

Bullseye. The acorn was snatched right out of its tiny paws.

Now for a challenge. Something that moves.

He spotted a woodpecker hammering its beak into a tree. Another stick was drawn back, but it wasn't sent flying. That bird is not moving enough.

Something caught his eye. He took his shot and hit his target.

That butterfly is going to have a hard remainder of its life without its wings.

Satisfied with his work and his skills, the man picked up the remaining sticks, slung his new bow over his shoulder, and snapped his fingers. His wolves came out of the den and ran up to their alpha, awaiting orders. With another snap of his fingers, he led his pack into the trees.

The wolves followed their alpha. It was not hard to follow his lead. They can still easily keep up with him, but he does seem to be getting a little faster. Just a little.

It still irks him how his wolves have to compensate for his speed. But at least he is getting faster. It is also nice to be able to run without certain parts of your body flapping around in the breeze.

The man led his wolves to the river. There he washed all the boar's blood off his face and hands. He and his pack also slurped down the fresh river water. He would cup his hands with the water and brought it to his lips while his wolves lapped their tongues in the river.

Wiping the water off his maw, the man saw fish swimming through the river. One of them jumped through the surface making airtime of almost six seconds. The man was very tempted to see if another fish would try again so he could shoot it down. But that would be a waste of ammunition. Besides he is already running low on arrows. He only has two left. It will take a lot of effort to make more and he can only carry so many. Or rather, so few.

Looking to either side of the river the man wondered which way they should go. Left or right? Upstream or downstream?

The man decided to go in the direction where most of his wolves were closest to. They followed the flow of the river and the occasional jumping fish. The man parlayed his desire to hone his skills as they marched downstream.

As they continued down the riverbank the man noticed his wolves seemed to get calmer. Like they were relieved.

After some time of walking, they spotted a doe sipping the water. Just as he suspected. Animals are always drawn to a water source.

The man hushed his pack and guided them right behind the doe. He then drew his bow and aimed for the back of the deer's head. He was about to release his arrow when his leg brushed against Epsilon's hide. He blinked at the deer and pondered about his next move. Should he take the quick and easy path? If so what was the point of bringing his wolves all the way out here? They might as well have waited in the den for him to return with the deer. It will be no different than when he brought them fish.

He whistled for Delta and Gamma to sneak to either side of the deer while Selsa, Epsilon, and Beta waited with him. He lowered his arrow and released the string. The deer was shot in a hind leg. It jumped when the arrow lodged itself in its limb and scurried around with a limp for a few seconds before hearing a loud whistle. Suddenly five wolves surrounded the maimed doe. They jumped on her, biting into her flesh as she struggled to flee.

Gamma pulled on the leg with an arrow in it and knocked the deer to the ground. Delta tore her teeth into the deer's flesh. Epsilon went for the rear leg without an arrow, while Beta and Selsa went for the neck. The doe stopped struggling when the sound of bones snapping came when Beta bit down.

The man came up to his pack and showed his admiration for their cooperation and skills with gentle petting and a scratch behind an ear. The man then took his arrow out of the deer and picked up the body. The deer was carried all the way back to the den. They did not eat any of it, yet. Their bellies are still full from breakfast, and there are still leftovers. But the man was able to get some use out of the deer.

The deer's hide was made into a quiver. He could fit a lot of arrows into the quiver and it helped keep his bow in place. After his quiver was made he went into his exercise routine. The wolves rested in the sunlight as their alpha did those strange movements. Why would anyone do something that makes their face red and sweats so much?

After the man was done straining his body, he sat crossed leg and slowly breathed in and out. All the while his lips would move soundlessly reciting his chant.

_In with the salvation, out with the pain._

_In with the strength, out with the weakness._

_In with the strife, out with the fury._

As usual, the wolves observed their alpha do this for a very long time. They were not sure how long he meditated, all they know is that when he started the sun had moved a considerable amount in the sky.

It was uninteresting to the wolves but in a pleasant way. All of them pulled their own weight today so they all get to relax in their own way. However, the man was not relaxing so much as planning.

All of his thoughts were on the rogue. He analyzed how he is supposed to kill that beast. He tried to find an angle, an advantage, something he has that the bear does not but for everything he listed for himself that bear seemed to have something to counter it. He and his wolves outnumber the bear, but the bear has them out strengthed. He has weapons, but the bear has brute strength and claws and teeth. He has battle tactics, but how can he trust his wolves to attack something they are afraid of? Another thing that bear has is lay of the land.

The man opened his eyes and looked for the nearest and tallest tree. His wolves watched in fascination as he climbed the branches. Epsilon walked up to the trunk and clawed the bark like he was trying to follow his alpha.

Reaching the top of the tree the man surveyed the area. These woods are bigger than he imagined. Nothing but acres of healthy dark green as far as the eye can see. There are several large open fields full of grass. He can also spot the river miles away as well as a couple streams that branched from the river. Behind him, he can see a huge mountain range. The sky had very few clouds as the summer sun warmed this sacred plane of nature, untouched by man.

Deciding he got the basic intel of what his eyes can see, the man climbed down the tree. On the way down he snapped off more tiny branches and two larger branches. The myriad of tiny branches was made into arrows while the large branches were made into spears with sharpened stones for heads that were tied with leather straps.

He equipped his bow and quiver, his large stone knife, and the spears before snapping his fingers. The wolves followed their alpha into the woods again. He wants to see where this rogue lives.

The man and his pack surveyed every inch of the forest. They found herds of deer and boar. New hunting grounds for them. They also found a couple of packs of wolves that were more than curious as to why the most decorated pack was under new leadership. Then they saw the man's eyes and dared not question it. The man was also curious as to why so few packs of wolves roam these woods. This is a very large piece of land full of many animals for these predators. These wolves should be thriving.

Continuing their quest for the rogue's domicile, they came across a cave. The man ordered his pack to wait outside whilst he went in alone. The wolves hid in bushels as their alpha crept into the dark cave, bow and arrow drawn. The further he went in the more darkness blinded his vision. He did not care or worry, his feet just kept lightly stepping on the cave floor.

Just when he was starting to feel like the homeowner was out, he heard several soft yowls. He jerked his bow in the direction of the weak grunts and waited for it to show its ugly face. But it turned out to be many small innocent faces. Cubs crawled up to the man, studying his appearance. He lowered his bow as they sniffed his feet.

A louder growl came further back, and the bow was raised again.

A large creature of fur and teeth revealed itself to the man. It was not the rogue. This bear is much smaller and a female at that.

The large mammal bared its teeth at the two-legged creature that dared to enter its home and disturb the slumber of its kin. It wanted to charge at the tiny intruder, but her cubs are blocking the way. She yowled at them to move, but they are too caught up in licking the invader's toes. So she crept up to the man and he crept back, all the while she kept insisting her children to move. She kept on insisting them to move until the sunlight revealed the man's eyes. The mother bear was not telling them to get out of her way, she was begging them to come to her so they can hide in the safety of their cave.

When the man saw how timid the mother bear got, he lowered his weapon. He would have turned his back on them and left but the cubs are starting to claw at his shins. Picking up one of the infants, the mother bear made a sound that was both pleading and full of anger. Still, the man held the cub. He scratched the back of its ear, and it made a soft coo. The mother growled less.

After a moment of scratching, the cub was put back down only for the small creature to whine for more. He ignored the youngling's cries and left the cave. He rejoined his pack and continued their search.

They found more bear caves. Each one had a litter of cubs and a mother that was either out foraging food for her young, or resting with them. The man could not help but wonder where all the males were. Bears are known to live in solitude but, there was not so much as a sign of a male bear anywhere.

Where did all those cubs come from?

Dusk time was starting to come over the forest and the man and his pack had combed the entire area but could not find the rogue or his home anywhere. Their feet were blazing! They came to a stop at the river and drank that refreshing water.

The man was just stumped at their situation. They looked  _everywhere_  and came up fruitless. At least he has a lay of the land now.

He took another sip of the water and looked upstream, wondering what was the source of the river. The man called for his wolves to follow him.

Walking upstream, the man felt a growing sense of doom, not just from his pack, but from the environment. The further upstream they went, the less wildlife there was. The sounds of nature became silenced. No more birds were chirping, even the wind was not brushing through the leaves as often as it normally does. However, there was a growing sound of water crashing.

Reaching the end of the river, they found a large waterfall. The sun shined a small rainbow off the flying drops of water at the base of the falls. Fish fell from atop the falls and into the safety of the river. It was a thing of beauty. Nature at its sacred gorgeousity.

All these fish are there for the taking. Plus a reliable resource of water. It was the ideal spot for any predator. The man could not help but admire the spectacle and the amazing abundance of food. Yet his wolves did not look so awed by the sight.

They were all anxious. Their ears were down and bodies lowered. The packs did not want to be here. Their alpha was about to investigate why, until he saw it. Behind the waterfall was a veiled figure. A massive figure.

The man and his wolves retreated behind the trees as this hidden giant came out of the shadows. It was the rogue! They finally found him, and he looks much bigger in the light and more threatening. His face was not the only part of him ridden with scars. The hulking body had so many stained etchings of flesh. Some parts of him were missing clumps of fur. But the most distinguishing feature was not his colossal frame, nor was it his scars. It was his eyes, his lifeless, uncalculating eyes.

The rogue walked out of the waterfall and came to the riverbank. He easily snatched a fish beneath the surface with his immense claw and was able to fit the entire thing in his maw, scarfing it down in one bite.

The man and his wolves watched the rogue do this several more times before wandering into the woods. No wonder his pack was anxious about this place.

When the man felt like the rogue was far away he commanded his pack to be silent and to keep hidden. He then covered his body in mud and made his way to the waterfall. Epsilon whined for him to not go, but Beta kept Epsilon quiet.

Behind the waterfall revealed a rocky pathway to a cave. The man drew his bow and entered the unholy void. Going in, the man picked up a rancid scent. He couldn't smell it before because of the abundance of fresh water from the waterfall, but at the source, the scent was bombarding his senses.

This cave reeked of death. The fragrance of rotting flesh and shit was marinating the air. It was so strong he could taste it in the back of his throat and it only got stronger the deeper he went in. Unfortunately, the cave was  _very_  deep.

The floor was also rather rough. He did not need to look down to see the ground was covered in bones.

Still trudging through the darkness, the man found many dead animals and skeletons. Most of which were deer or boars whilst the few were either wolves or bears. Maybe this is why there are so few packs and no male bears. The competition was eliminated.

The man examined it all. Every carcass and bone. He was not sure how long he was at it, but he took his time. What interested him is how most of these bodies were not eaten so much as left to rot. That rogue did not just hunt these animals for food, he hunted them for sport.

Deciding he has all the intel he needed, the man turned for the exit. That's when he saw the rogue come into the light of the entrance.

The man immediately pushed himself to a wall and hoped his camouflage was effective. The rogue walked into his home carrying another kill in his teeth. It was a wolf. Thankfully, not one from the man's wolves.

The rogue walked past the man, dragging his kill to the back of the cave. The man watched as the massive predator easily crushed the wolf's neck with his jaw. Sounds of bones crushing were made with every bite. The bear also ate it very sloppily. He just dug into his meal like a glutton. Swinging torn chunks of flesh off like chew toys. The bear also made guttural groans of satisfaction.

The man started to inch his way to the exit. Making sure not to make a sound and watching his every step. It took some time, but he was at the exit, then he stepped on a bone in his carelessness for freedom.

The rogue made a curious noise when he heard the bone snape. His ears perked up in the direction of the noise. He followed his ears to the exit and found the source.

The bear made an earth-shattering roar that was amplified by the cave walls. He charged for the intruder who dared to interrupt his meal.

The man quickly drew his bow and shot an arrow. It landed in the bear's hide, but it did not slow the raging beast at all. If anything it only made it more furious and move faster!

Charging for the small creature at his doorstep, the rogue saw his eyes. He blinked at them and started to slow down, only to snap out of it and charge in at full throttle.

The man turned for the exit but was thrown out by a massive paw swinging at his back. The claws cut into his back as he was propelled out of the cave and dove into the river. The rogue burst out of his cave and roared at the creature being carried away by the current.

The man broke the water surface and hissed twice. His wolves ran away while the bear chased him down the river. He was chased for a very long time. For such a gigantic creature, it sure can move fast. But the current was stronger and water does not fatigue. The bear succumbed to his body's limitations and roared at his intruder as he drifted away. His roar echoed all through the forest and scared away many flocked of bird from the safety of tree branches.

The man let the river take him far down until the current was manageable enough to swim to a bank. He shakily rose to his feet and made the long journey for the wolf den. He treaded back to the shelter all soaked and freezing.

The wolves waited for their alpha to return all evening. When he did return the stars and moon was out. They greeted him with thankful licks as he laid down to catch his strength. He eventually succumbed to slumber only to be later awakened by the music of his wolves.

They were howling at the moon. It was a full summertime moon, so it was just asking to be howled at. The man did not mind at all if anything the howls were very soothing. They were the perfect background noise for him to rethink his strategy.

He now knows that rogue is smarter than it looks. But it is also cocky and easy to enrage. However, he is still massive, disgustingly strong, and savage. But at least, the man can comfort himself with seeing how the rogue reacted to his eyes. He is not like the other animals of this forest. He thinks he is the mightiest creature in the world. Now there is someone to challenge him. Still, the big question remains. How is he to kill that bear?

He rubbed the claws marks across his back. He hated each line his fingers traced. How they tainted his sacred flesh.

His arrows can piece his hide, either his shots need to land somewhere soft or he has to get up close with his spears. But how can he get close to  _that_? If only his pack was not so afraid then maybe, just maybe, they can stand a chance.

The man was about to fall asleep to the sound of his wolves, but the music they were making was interrupted by a noisy heckler. The rogue's roar echoed through the night, putting an end to the howling. The man left the den to see his pack laying on their bellies with their ears down.

All was quiet. Just how the rouge wanted it. Then a single voice howled into the night.

The wolves saw their alpha howling at the moon, very loudly. He kept this up until the rogue roared, but that did not stop him. Their alpha just howled louder.

The next roar that came was interrupted by the alpha's howl. The following roar was full of rage. Still, the alpha howled.

Another round of howling and Epsilon joined his alpha. They howled into the night and ignored their rowdy audience member. Soon Delta and Gamma started howling again, followed by Selsa and Beta. The entire pack was making a musical revolt to their dictator who kept voicing his opposition.

Soon, other packs started to howl. The forest filled with a symphony of rebellious citizens. The rogue's roars were starting to die down. His voice was lost in the growing choir. The forest was full of music once again, in such a long time.

After a while, the roars were gone but the howls kept going for a very long time.

The alpha made one final howl, singing on a long note. All the other wolves joined him and they sang their victory song for silencing their ruler.

At the end of it, the man swelled with pride as his wolves became more lively.

They are ready.

Returning to the den, the man commanded his wolves to eat the deer they caught. He and his wolves ate as much of the deer their bellies could contain. He wants his troops well-fed and hearty. For tomorrow they shall dine on ursine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All reviews and criticisms are appreciated.


	8. All Aboard

As per usual, Lucy was the first to arrive at the station. As per usual, she had to wait for the rest of her team to arrive. As per usual, she forgot to get a different book to read to pass the time. She's already read this book dozens of times.

Lucy sat on the same bench she always sat on at the Magnolia Train Station with her small travel bag. She read the same pages in her book she read so many times that she could recite it by memory at this point. Lucy hoped nobody would get suspicious of a girl sitting idly by at the train station, just letting one locomotive after another ride off while everyone else got on to their train. There's nothing strange about that right?

Lucy rolled her eyes away from her book and sighed. She asked herself why she always decides to arrive so early. Oh yes, because she's nervous that Erza might go all out with her occasional "carpe diem" mindset, arrive early, and talk down to everyone for not "seizing the day." Just the thought of it made Lucy shiver. But who is she to argue?

Lucy, being a Celestial Wizard, always keeps her promises and she promised Erza she would arrive at the train station on time.

_Ugh, why does every good thing about me always gets turned against me?_

The Celestial Wizard put her book away and got lost in her thoughts with the company of herself. Then she rubbed the tiny leather carrier for her keys, reminding herself she's not really alone. She has fifteen friends to keep her company.

_Oh wait, I have fourteen now._

Lucy mentally kicked herself for making that same mistake. She would always keep count of all her spirits. She always kept their keys polished. She even made sure they were arranged on the key ring just how she liked them to be.

Reaching for her carrier, Lucy pulled out the key ring and counted once more.

_Yep, still fourteen._

Lucy eyed the spot where Aquarius' key used to be. Right next to Scorpio's. Lucy believed Aquarius would have appreciated that. That would have been a first.

Oh, how she wishes she could have told Aquarius that when she still had her key. She wishes she could have told Aquarius a lot of things. But now she just has her memory and an empty spot on her key ring that seems to be getting bigger every day.

Lucy rubbed her fingers on the empty spot where her mother's celestial spirit used to be. Where her first celestial spirit used to be. Where her first friend used to be.

Lucy felt her bottom lip quiver and put her key ring away before the waterworks could turn on.

"Wait up Carla!" a tiny voice cried out.

Lucy turned to see a young blue-haired girl carrying a duffel bag as she trailed behind a walking white-furred cat.

"I certainly will not wait up. You must learn to keep up with people, Wendy."

"B-but you're walking so fast and my bag is so heavy."

"I am not walking fast, I am maintaining a steady pace. You're the one who keeps getting distracted by every little shop we pass by. You were also the one who wanted to pack your own luggage for the first time. We will only be gone for a few days and yet you decided to pack your entire closet."

Lucy swallowed her sadness and waved to the pair. "Good morning."

"Good day to you, Lucy," Carla greeted. Wendy caught up to her feline companion.

"Hi Lucy," Wendy heaved before she dropped her bulging duffel. "Did… Did you wait long?"

"Oh. Not more than usual," Lucy said with a fake smile.

"Well, we would have arrived sooner if someone wasn't slowing us down."

A light pink hue tinged Wendy's cheeks as she laughed a soft chuckle and shyly twirled her hair. The young dragon slayer did a double take at Lucy. "Are you okay Lucy? You look so sad."

"Wendy! You shouldn't ask something so personal."

"Oh no, I just didn't get much sleep last night and I woke up early so…"

"Oh, okay. Well, at least you look ready to go."

"Perhaps you can give Wendy a couple pointers on packing. It seems she still does not know the difference between being packed and ready to being overpacked."

"Good day to all of you!" exclaimed a redhead pulling a wagon full of suitcases.

"Speaking of being overpacked," Lucy silently said. "Hello, Erza."

"Aren't we just going be gone for a few days?" Wendy asked.

"We are," Erza answered.

"Then why are you bringing so much luggage?"

"You think this is too much? I even made sure to pack light this time."

"She says she packed light and yet it appears as though she brought enough supplies for an entire unit," Carla spoke.

"One must always come prepared for anything when venturing out. Now wait for my return, I shall come back with tickets."

Eyes trailed the S-Class wizard as she moved to the window counter.

"Why does she always bring so much?" Lucy asked. "She always re-equips her clothes anyway."

"Does she really unpack all her stuff too?" Wendy asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We never slept in the same room together, although Erza did insist that Natsu and Gray could share her room."

"Those three have a very unorthodox relationship," Carla commented.

Erza returned with the ticket stubs. "Alright, one for Lucy, Wendy, and Carla. Now, where are Natsu, Gray, and Happy? They should have been here by now."

"I don't think anyone can predict those three," said Lucy.

"I swear," a dark aura bloomed from Erza, "if they overslept or played hooky on us!" Everyone took a step back from Erza as she crumbled the three remaining tickets in a death grip.

"Now, now, I'm sure they'll be here."

"This job was supposed to fix the weak link in our chain of friendship! How could they forget something so precious?"

"There is still some time before our train comes. We shouldn't lose hope, yet," Wendy said.

"Very well." The dark aura around Erza shrunk. "Lucy, can you hold these?" Erza handed Lucy three crumbled train ticket stubs.

"Uh, okay," Lucy said meekly. It seems that Erza is a threat to even innocent pieces of paper.

"I for one can't wait to start this job," Wendy announced. "It has been a while since all of us went on a simple job request."

"That's the spirit, young Wendy!" Erza knelt down and put both arms on Wendy's shoulders. "Treasure every bond you have and value every experience with those bonds."

"Uh," Wendy said, feeling her personal space invaded, "I'll do my best."

"I for one don't see why we should wait for them," the white Exceed said. "The four of us are already more than capable to handle this mission without them."

"The point of this job is to strengthen our friendship. If we leave members of our team behind then the purpose of this job would have been for naught. When teams from Fairy Tail take jobs together they reap not only the reward offered but the growing bond between them for completing the mission."

"Forty thousand jewels isn't as big when you split it five ways," Lucy said.

"Nonsense. That is still plenty and I shall dock a small fee from Natsu and Happy's share."

"What? Why?"

"He still owes me for ruining my lovely strawberry cheesecake." Erza looked like she was fighting back tears as she swallowed her sadness.

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic?"

"That cheesecake was lost to me. That moment in time was taken from me when Natsu crushed it. I shall never know the experience that slice of heavenly sweetness would have given me."

"Don't you eat cheesecake every other day?" Lucy's amazed how Erza is still able to keep such a slender figure with all the slices of cake she eats.

"Every bite of strawberry cheesecake should be valued like the precious delicacy it is."

"She's completely lost in her own world," said Carla.

The four waited for the remainder of their party. All the while, Erza's patience was wearing thin by the minute. She stood erect with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Her companions did not just see how irate she was becoming, they could sense it.

"I hope the train gets here soon."

"I hope Natsu-nii and Gray make it in time."

"I hope Erza doesn't destroy the station."

With ten minutes left until their train arrives, Erza's foot was beating into the ground it stood upon. She tapped the floor so much that her foot was starting to wear down the concrete.

"I swear," Erza said through her teeth, "if they decided to skip this mission! I'm going to-!"

"Wait up!"

Everyone's attention turned to a boy and a flying blue cat. Both were moving at Mach speed as they charged onto the train platform. They came to a screeching halt and dropped to their knees before their crimson haired overlord.

"We…." Natsu wheezed, "made….it." He dropped to the ground.

"Aye…." The cat joined him.

Erza blinked at the two. "Where have you two been? We've been waiting for your arrival for some time now."

Natsu shakingly pushed himself up from the floor. "We got some breakfast."

Happy followed Natsu' lead. "But we ate so much that we sort of lost track of time."

Both dropped to the floor again to catch their breath. Erza grinned at the two.

"Well, at least you two are here." She then picked them both up and slammed their faces into the bosom of her sturdy breastplate. Unaware of their pained groans, Erza continued, "I was worried you two had forgotten about this important quest."

Lucy and Wendy winced at their poor friends. They too knew the agony of an Erza hug, all too well.

"Well now that you two are here," Erza released her grip around the boys and let their bodies crashed to the floor, "where's Gray?"

"Probably just running late because he keeps taking his clothes off," Lucy said.

"Well, he better be here soon. The train will arrive any minute now."

"Who needs him?" Natsu exclaimed. "I say we leave without that pervert."

"Natsu!" Erza shot her face at the boy. "Did you really forget the point of this quest is to strengthen our bond?"

Natsu shrunk before the mighty Titania, "O-of course, Erza."

"Actually now that you've mentioned it, where is Gray?" Lucy pondered. "He's usually here before Erza."

"Hmm, perhaps he has overslept. The lazy bum!" Erza hissed.

"Now, now, Erza," Lucy said trying to calm this waking giant, "I'm sure Gray is on his way. And it is like you said the train hasn't arrived yet."

Just then a steam engine whistled. The group's train arrived at Magnolia Station.

"Oh…Well, the conductor still has not announced it was time to board."

The train's doors swung open and crowds of people exited the train.

"All aboard!"

"Quick Lucy! Say it won't rain fish!" Happy begged, tugging at Lucy's sock.

"Now is not the time, cat!"

Erza fumed through her nostrils. The others swore they could see steam exiting her nose, or maybe that was from the train.

"Forget it," Erza stated. "If Gray is not here, then he is not here." She grabbed her wagon of luggage, "Let's move."

All watched with shocked expressions as Erza calmly pulled her luggage to the train attendants. They all gawked at the hill of luggage.

"Oh, Gray is going to get it when we come back," Natsu said.

"But she sounded so calm," Wendy commented.

"Youthful ignorance must be such a nice thing," said Lucy.

"Huh?"

Happy flew up to Wendy, "Erza doesn't look it, but she is furious! She's just keeping her rage at bay, for now. When we get back, Gray will be lucky to eat out of a straw when she's done with him."

Wendy shuddered at that image before Carla dragged her away to board the train.

Everyone settled near a window. Erza had just come back from helping the train attendants pack her luggage. Natsu and Happy scooted to the aisle side of the seat and made room for Erza to sit near the window. All could feel the hidden fury of Erza Scarlet. It radiated off her.

"I simply cannot believe Gray! Does he truly think so little of us? After all we've been through!"

"Maybe something important came up," Wendy said.

" _What could be more important than doing what Erza asks?"_ Lucy whispered. " _That's like saying something more important than your own life came up_."

"The trains doors are now closing," the announcer spoke. "Please clear the platform." With that, the doors started to shut.

"ICE-MAKE: FLOOR!"

The door to Fairy Tail's carriage was stuck on a foot. It squirmed being lodged in the doorway.

"OW!" the foot screamed. "Someone open this door!"

A seemingly nervous train attendant rushed to the door. She pulled with all her might until the foot was freed, then she started to close the door.

"No, don't!" This time it was five fingers being crushed by the door. "AHHH!" Each digit wiggled and swelled into a crimson shade.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," the attendant timidly apologized and opened the door again.

"Please don't close that door again," a young dark-blue hair man whined. He rose to his feet, limping his way onto the carriage.

He looked around until he found his teammates. They looked back at him.

"It's Gray!" Wendy chimed.

The said wizard slowly limped his way toward his traveling companions.

"H-hi."

"Gray!" Erza shouted, rising to her feet.

The ice mage froze in fear. The pulsating pain in his hand and foot completely forgotten. Erza's glare was colder than any spell Gray ever cast. Out of nowhere, Gray's face was slammed into a metallic bulge.

"I'm so relieved you made it!" Erza said, pushing Gray's face harder into her armored chest.

"Sorry, Erza. Ow…"

Erza released her friend from her embrace. "What kept you? You made us worry."

"Not me," grumbled Natsu.

"Save it, hot head! I just had to take care of a couple things." Gray scratched the back of his head. "And put them all on hold," he hissed under his breath.

"Like what?" Natsu sneered.

"None of your damn business!"

"Well, no matter," Erza gleamed. "The important thing is you're here now." She then slapped an open palm behind Gray's back. The ice mage had to fight the urge to groan from Erza's painful pleasantries and took his seat across from Natsu.

As always Natsu would subtly glare at Gray, but for some reason, Gray was not glaring back today. He was twiddling his thumbs and looking lost in thought.

The dragon slayer was about to ask what was wrong with the sea urchin until the train started moving. His stomach and head felt turned over easy.

"Ugh…," he groaned. "I hate trains."

Erza clicked her tongue at him in pity. "Here, let's fix that." She punched Natsu in his gut, making the dragon slayer fall into her lap.

"Uggggggghhhhhh…. I feel much worse now."

"Try to get some rest. We'll be riding this train for a long time."

"Mmmmmmm! Wendy, please heal me." But Natsu saw that Wendy was also looking quite nauseous.

"She can't help you right now, Natsu," stated Carla. "She has motion sickness now too, remember?"

"S-s-sorry…," the young girl moaned.

"Can't you just heal us both?"

"That's not how her magic works, you forgetful dunce. She can't heal herself nor can she do anything when she gets like this! And Wendy, don't you dare try to do it anyway! You know it only makes you feel that much worse when you do!"

"Nnnnngh!" cried Natsu.

"You'll both just have to tough it out."

"Oh man…. I wanna die."

"Well, what did you expect would happen when you got on a train after you just ate?" Lucy said.

"Ugh…I ate too much."

"Tch, idiot."

"Oh just shut up, droopy eyes. Ugh…"

"I swear you eat so much in one day it could feed a bear," said Lucy.

Carla's ears perked up and her eyes widened as she hugged herself.

"Is something wrong, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, I just got a chill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews and criticisms are always appreciated.


	9. Proving Grounds

The snapping of many bones filled the cave as a massive set of teeth pushed down on the tiny wolve's body. The dead animal was nearly bitten in two as the teeth clamped down and tore off the large chunk of flesh. The cave echoed with the sound of bones crunching with every bite with a background noise of the waterfall crashing into the river just outside his cave.

He always liked that sound. It made him feel like the mighty beast he is. Hearing that sound filled him with pride. He deserved to hear the waterfall. He was born to hear it, no one else. No one else deserves this cave. No one else deserves to be the best. Because he is the best! He thought he established that principle in these woods.

The mighty predator furiously shoved the rest of the wolf into his cheeks and harked it down his throat. He didn't even chew the mass of meat, he was so livid. All he could do was think back to yesterday when that strange creature that walked on two paws invaded his territory and the wolves had the audacity to keep him up all night with their obnoxious singing.

A deep, vicious growl bounced off the cave walls as he remembered that intruder. He remembers how tiny that creature was like every other animal is to him. He remembers when he stuck that pointy stick in his side. It didn't hurt, he could not remember that last time he has felt pain. But he can remember the last time someone challenged him. He can remember all the times anyone has challenged him. They always ended the same. With their heads crushed by his jaw and their flesh in his belly. Whenever someone saw him, in all his gigantic terror, they would flinch or scurry away with fear in their eyes. But the intruder's eyes?

The bear snarled at the image of those eyes. They were burned into his memory. He just could not get them out of his head.

He has never thought he would find himself losing sleep over a couple of eyes. Of all the eyes he has seen those two just...did something to him. Or rather he did not do anything to them. They did not flinch in his presence, they did not widen with surprise, they did not cry tears, and they did not avoid his glare. No, they just stared back at him, unmoving and full of determination and rage. They were also full of many more things. Things that the bear could not keep up with. But two things were certain, those eyes were not afraid of him and they got a reaction out of him.

The bear slammed his massive paw down onto a pile of bones. He can't believe he reacted like that in the presence of such a tiny little creature. Tiny things are meant to be crushed. Tiny things are meant to fear him. Tiny things have feared him since he was a cub.

Growling out of annoyance and hunger, the unequaled beast left his cave in search of more food.

He's always hungry. This of hunger of his was always present. Ever since he was a cub he was hungry. He was hungry when his mother had difficulty birthing him because he was too big. He was hungry when he forced himself out of her womb. He was a hungry mother nursed him. Then he got bigger.

As his size grew so did his appetite. His mother's milk was not enough to satisfy him, so he started to nibble on her teat then her breast. When she ran out of milk, she had to feed her cub with more supplemental food. When rabbits and deer were not enough he started eating boars when he was just a few months old.

Eventually, he wanted more and more. He ate so much and grew to immense sizes. But the real challenge came about during his second hibernation. He could not stand sharing the winter's supplies with his siblings, so they stopped eating his food and became the food. His mother was distraught. But eventually he got big enough, and in a couple seasons, he decided he no longer needed his mother. She looked so small back then, so tasty.

Then he took it upon himself to gather his own food. At first, it was hard. Teaching himself the ways of hunting for food. Creeping and waiting for an opening. Learning all the places where each creature most frequented. Then he decided that the ways of the hunt are too simple for him. So instead of stalking the prey, he charged for the prey and slaughtered them all. It felt good too.

For as long as he can remember, nothing excited him more than hunting. How his fangs and claws would slash and rip into flesh. Downing a lesser creature and earning a scrumptious meal. Sometimes he did not even hunt because he was hungry, he just liked asserting his dominance over all creatures.

So, the seasons passed and he kept growing and growing. Each day his hunger would be there with him and he would satisfy it with whatever he was hungry for. Be it deer, boar, wolf, or even bear, all of it was his for the taking. And those who dared challenge him would satisfy his hunger too. But as he grew his hunger needed more and more supplementation to be satisfied. He ate a lot more in a single day as time passed, and as time passed his hunger still grew. So did another hunger within him. The hunger for desire.

Coming of age, his urges burned like a wildfire. When mating season came he sought a mate, as did the other bears. When he found a mate, she was already spoken for. He decided otherwise. When he challenged her mate he stood his ground. What interested the large predator was how he stood his ground more steadfast than when his competition challenged him for food. In the end, it did not matter, he beat his first challenger for mating season and claimed his prize.

The first litter of cubs did not interest him. But they did taste good. When he ran out, his mate made more for him. Then he decided his mate could not satisfy his urges. They too grew with his size like his appetite. He was not worried, the forest had plenty of mates for him to pick or rather claim, and he claimed them all. He claimed each and every one of them and they all gave him a litter of cubs. A lot of them reminded him of his mother. They tasted just like her.

Some grew up, while most got lucky. Their mothers either ended up with the same fate or left for the coming seasons. Some of his cubs grew into adults. His daughters were mostly spared, while his sons were viewed as competition. Still, he kept growing and growing as did his hunger and urges.

As the seasons came and went, he established himself as the champion of these woods. All the residents knew his bloody legacy and came to fear him. None could match him, all they could try to run. Which was futile, because despite his massive size he was quite fast. Those who ran from him were eventually caught. They could never outrun him. All except for one, that intruder from yesterday.

The champion of the forest slashed into the stream full of fish and caught himself a very light snack. There were so many fish at the base of the waterfall all he had to do was swing his paw into the water and it would guarantee a catch. Still, no matter how many delightful salmon he ate, his hunger would never be satisfied, especially this morning.

All he could do was spitefully think about the intruder. No, his prey. Never has his prey escaped him.

Snarling into the water, the massive carnivore got fed up whetting his appetite with small samples of fish. They might as well be large crumbs. He did not want the beast in his belly criticizing him for getting something so unsatisfying. Not when he has so much on his mind.

Deciding he deserves a better meal, the large creature left his territory in search of a proper breakfast. One that's large, full of meat, and will shut up the picky critic growling in his core.

He moved to an open field. A common place for deer. He waited for one to arrive. One did arrive, with two younger ones. Just seeing them made his mouth water.

When he made chase for them they all ran, like always. And like always he caught up to them he caught up to the slowest small one and slammed his paw down on it, then the other small one and downed it too. Finally, the mother was last. He made sure to sample her first, with his teeth snapping her spine.

He ate all three of them in the open field. He did not feel like dragging all of them back to his cave. Why should he? It is just too much work for something so trivial as a meal. It was not his fault the deer were so small and weak. It is not his fault he is always hungry. Actually, why should he care? It is not his problem where he leaves his leftovers. All those who do have a problem with it are more than welcome to voice their opinions, he is all ears and teeth.

Lapping down the aftertaste of his meal, the quenched champion went searching to satisfy another desire of his. He was glad one of his mate's caves was not that far away.

When he made his journey for his mate's cave his urges started to rise. The excitement from his last meal pumped adrenaline through his system. He quickened his pace the closer he got. He could hear all the small woodland scattering away as he barged through the trees.

Every fox and squirrel scampered away with the sound of bushes shaking and twigs snapping. All the birds chirped and tweeted their distress as they flew away. Good, they all knew their place. And soon he will remind her of his dominance.

Coming out of the fray, the massive creature barged into his mate's cave. She was hiding in the very back of the cave with the cubs like they always do. He could always tell none of his mates or his offspring liked him. He made a demanding roar for her to show herself.

The smaller female came out of the shadows and left her cubs in the safety of the darkness as she approached the cave entrance. It is a mother's duty to protect her children, no matter what. Not even if their bastard of a parent abuses her. Better her than them. If only she could stop him from eating her past litters.

The antithetic father had the mother as he did with all the mothers. First, he roughed her up a little, then he pushed her to the ground and forced himself on top.

He did not stop when she cried in pain, nor did he stop when his own body weight started crushing her. Her comfort is no concern of his. He is all that matters.

Hearing her pained roars started to annoy him. He screamed a furious roar to shut her up and slammed his body weight down on her. She dropped to the ground and cried again, so he kept on slamming himself down on her until she kept quiet. He did not have to wait long for that to happen.

After he was done satisfying his carnal desire, he climbed off of his mate and left her cave. The mother bear laid motionless on the cave floor as the pain from her abusive companion's advances drained her body. The cubs yowled at their mother to play with them and that they were hungry, yet she still remained unmoved.

As the champion left the cave, with both his appetite and desire satisfied, he thought of what to next. What could he do for the remainder of this day? Oh yes, find that intruder and use his as a sacrifice to appease his hunger.

Giant furry claws trampled the earth they walked on as the champion began his hunt. Leaves were flattened into mulch and sticks were either snapped or bent under his immense weight. He could still hear birds chirping and bushes shaking. Even snakes hissed in fear.

Retracing his steps back to the field he found a most peculiar sight. His leftovers were gone.

Looking around he saw no other creature but himself. He wondered if some wolves scavenged his scraps. Maybe those howling pests were good for something after all. He decided to not care otherwise and continued his hunt.

He searched all throughout the woods, but to his surprise, this hunt was harder than he thought. Looking everywhere for the intruder, from the open fields to the woods crowded by trees, and all down the river the bear's search came up fruitless. He's search all day long too, which made him tired and annoyed. He has never felt tired during a hunt. He is used to hunting for anything that moves, but he never thought he would have difficulty hunting a particular creature.

The large bear came to a stop in a cluster of towering trees. The sun was starting to set. All day long he has tried to find that intruder, and the entire time he has heard the chirping of birds and the shaking of bushes. Never has he hated a sound more than the quick tweets of birds.

He was about to call it quits for the day and try to find a fat, juicy boar until he spotted a wolf. The wolf bared its teeth at the bear. Feeling insulted, the bear gave chase to the canine as it retreated back to the bushes from whence it came. The wolf ran fast, but the bear was faster and he would have caught the wolf if it did not disappear into another bush and suddenly appear on the opposite side of the bear.

More angry than confused, the bear chased the wolf. The birds kept chirping, making the bear angrier. He chased that wolf through the trees. It was rather hard for the bear to catch up with the wolf. The large bear had a much harder time maneuvering between the cramped spaces between the trees compare to the canine's small body. Still, he pursued. Then the wolf vanished again.

Irritated, the bear roared his frustration. Hearing another bird tweet he snapped his head in the direction it came from and growled at the chirping bird, wherever it may have been. Then he spotted the wolf scurry off into more trees.

Continuing the chase, the bear roared his frustrations at the wolf. How dare it defy him! Wolves have been acting quite rebellious lately. Like last night! He could not get a wink of sleep from all that obnoxious howling!

The bear pounced for the wolf as it darted into another bushel. The large predator landed in the small hedge, flattening it to a pile of leaves. Much to his frustration, there was no flattened wolf under his belly.

With another tweet, the enraged ursine was sent charging right behind the wolf and lost it in another bush. This cycle of chirp and chase continued for some time. It was not until the bear ended up in a large clearing, surrounded by trees that he lost track of the wolf, again.

There he waited for the cycle to happen once more. He waited for the bird to chirp and for the wolf to come out so he could chase him. But no bird was chirping, but there was a snake hissing. The bear hoped that snake caught that infuriating bird up high in the tree. Then the bear wondered what a snake would be doing so up high in a tree.

The champion looked up at the trees in search of the snake. He darted his black, lifeless eyes around each branch but he found no snake and no birds. Then he spotted a strange deformity up high in one of the trees. It looked as though it was moving.

Curious, the bear focused on that large spot. He swore he saw something moving. He was sure of it! Something was moving up high in those branches. It was subtle but he could barely make it out. Its body was the same texture as the bark, dark brown. It also looked bigger than a bird, or a snake for that matter.

The bear craned his head up to the tall branch as he tried to make out the figure and what it was doing. Then for a split second, the bear thought he heard something like a snapping noise. He was also sure saw something jet down for him. The next split second that something was lodged deep into his eye.

The mighty champion of the forest bawled a pained roar as he tried to paw out whatever was wedged into his eye. But it hurt so bad every time he touched the object. It felt like a long stick.

He did eventually break off a huge length of the projectile, with the tip still digging into his socket. It was examined after it fell to the ground. His suspicions were right, it was a stick.

Still feeling pain in his shot eye, the bear tried opening it. However, he not only found that he could not open his eye, but he could not see anything out of it. Distraught and furious the great ruler of the forest roared in despair for the pain and for losing half his sight.

Snarling in fury, the unocular beast turned back to the same spot where his assailant shot him. To his surprise, it was not there anymore. He jerked his head all around the surrounding trees, trying his damnedest to pick up any formation that seems out of place.

He spotted a weird length against one tree and was about to take charge for it when another stick was shot at him. This time it stuck into his hide. He growled in agitation at the injected stick. It did not hurt as bad as his eye, far from it. It was just mildly annoying, but still just as infuriating.

Again, the confused bear tried searching for his attacker and again another length was shot into his hide. He kept roaring in a growing rage, that was already dwarfing a bonfire. The entire time he tried to find the shooter but kept getting lost in the pattern of trees.

Two more sticks were shot into the bear's body. Making him roar twice as loud. Still, the hulking mass of muscle and teeth kept searching for whatever was attacking him. Then he heard the familiar sound of something being snapped and jerked his body away from his previous position, making the stick miss its target.

The bear immediately turned in the direction where the shot came from and found something large balancing itself up high on a tree branch. It was the intruder!

The bear growled at the man as he rose to a standing position. He was covered in mud and holding his bow whilst looking down at the rogue. The two glared at each other and time seemed to slow down until the man scampered away, hopping from one tree branch to another.

Screaming a blood drunken roar at the man, the rogue chased the man from tree to tree. All the while, the man would shoot an arrow at the bear. The rogue was able to dodge a couple of the arrow, but most of the man's shots landed in the bear's hide. The rogue did not care at all. These arrows might as well be tiny splinters. All the bear was concerned about is getting the man down from the trees.

The rogue noticed the man was about to move to another tree, so he charged for the large trunk. He rammed his large dome on the tree as the man was about to land on the branch. The tree shook from the rogue's charge, putting the man off balance. He almost regained his footing, but the rogue started shaking the tree.

The man started falling, landing from branch to branch. He dropped his bow when his body crashed into a particularly sturdy branch and kept falling until he was able to get a firm grasp on a branch. Looking down, the man noticed the rogue was just under him, snapping his massive jaw right below his dangling feet.

Seeing the intruder begin to pull himself up, the rogue started shaking the tree again. He saw his prey struggle so he shook the tree more. But the intruder proved to be more determined than the bear thought, and was able to pull himself up.

Sick to death of this prey being out of his reach, the bear roared at the intruder and hugged the tree. He started slowly climbing the towering evergreen.

The man noticed how sluggish the bear climbed the tree. He was not surprised, a creature of that size will have difficulty climbing anything with all that weight dragging him down.

The man tried to climb the tree to a higher vantage point, but his body hurt too much from the fall. Still, he had to make a choice: stay in the branch and chance his encounter with the rogue or move elsewhere. He decided on the latter and jumped down from the branch and hopped off the dome of the rogue. He landed onto the soft grass into a somersault and ran.

Infuriated by the intruder using him as a stepping stone, the bear released his hold from the tree. He landed on his back, kicking and slashing the open air until he rolled upright and chased his prey.

The man sprinted into the forest. The rogue was right on his tail, but he dared not look back. He just kept his eyes front and his legs moving.

The bear chased the man into another opening. The man came to a stop, putting his back against a large tree as his chaser entered the fray. He noticed the intruder was finally cornered.

Slowly approaching the man, the bear showed his prey his teeth as he let out a vicious growl. Then it was the man's turn to make a sound.

The man stretched out his arms to make himself look big and snapped his fingers.

The rogue saw wolves appear from behind the tree and form a defensive perimeter around the man. All of which bared their fangs. Gamma and Epsilon carried a spear in their teeth to their alpha and joined their pack. The man held both of the spears, lowering one to his side and pointed the other at the rogue.

The bear noticed something eerily familiar about the wolves. But then focused his attention on the man wielding two large sharp sticks.

No one made a move or a sound for what felt like ages. All anyone did was lock eyes with each other. The colossal predator with a natural instinct to kill and the pack of wolves dedicated to their alpha.

Then the man puckered his lips and whistled. The pack and the bear ran for each other.

All the wolves and their alpha kept a tight perimeter on the bear. The rogue would growl, roar, and slash at them only for his swings to miss. The man, meanwhile, would thrust and jut his spears at the large bear whenever he got too close to him or one of his wolves.

Getting growingly furious at the surrounding assailants, the bear decided to make a break for the smallest one.

Epsilon was shoved out of position as the rogue charged for him. The man quickly threw his spear at the bear. It missed, so he quickly charged for the ursine.

Right before the rouge could sink his teeth into the downed Epsilon, the man climbed on his back and shoved the pole of his spear into the jaw of the rogue. The bear started to try and flail the man off his body. After several swings, the man took his knife out and began stabbing the bear, but that only made the rouge swing more.

With another swing of his body, the bear finally threw the man off. He then charged for the man, but he threw his spear at the bear, this time it did land. Right in the side of the bear's hide.

The rogue came to a stop as he felt the spear dig into his flesh. It hurt a lot! That damn, tiny, insignificant prey! It knows not of what it just did!

A deafening roar bellowed from the bear as he charged for the intruder. The ground shook from the heavy paws slamming into the soil. He has never been so angry at anything! The only thing that raced through his mind was destroying his opponent. His opponent who just stood there with an unmoving glare in those sinister eyes.

The man stood his ground as his narrowed his eyes at the rogue.

The bear saw the man raise his hand, tilt his shoulder and pelvis back, then curl his fingers into a fist. The bear did not care, he refused to let a tiny creature make a fool of him any longer.

The bear closed in and shot his snout at the man's face. The man felt the warm breath of the bear tickle his face before he rotated his pelvis back, pushed his shoulder forward, and then outstretched his arm. His fist landed perfectly in the bear's cheek, knocking the behemoth of a creature in the same direction as the fist.

The forest champion slammed down in the dirt and slid a couple inches to a halt. Rising up, he yowled at a sensation he's never felt before. His face was hurting, a lot.

Licking his teeth, he could taste blood. His tongue scanned his cheek to find a cut that stung whenever he touched it. The bear ogled the man, who was staring at his fist in surprise and admiration. Such a sight sickened him to his core.

The humbled rogue stood up again and the wolves stood with their alpha. They charged at one another. The wolves jumped onto the rogue while their alpha slashed at him. The bear swung all them off his large body and slashed at the man, the claws cut into his chest.

Wounded, the man backed away from the rogue and rubbed his chest. He saw the rogue mockingly snarl at him. The man then rose to his feet and ran for the bear.

The rouge charged for his prey and swung his claw again. But the man counters the claw with a left hook to the snout. The bear was once again thrown off trajectory as he fell to the ground with a now bloodied nose.

The rogue then saw the man continue to run. He chased after that insufferable creature.

The man came to a stop and the rogue was right behind him. He turned to see the rogue stand up on his hind legs. He looked like a giant! He stood so tall that the setting sun was blocked out.

The rogue bellowed a loud roar at the man as he came down, only to find the man was holding something up underneath the bear's chest. His other spear. The bear tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. He came down too fast and his momentum drove the spear through his chest cavity. The man dove out of the way as the rogue came all the way down to the ground.

A loud slam was heard as the champion of the forest crashed to the grassy floor. Then there was nothing but silence. Cold silence, that was shattered by the sound of pained cries and heavy breathing.

The man stood up and moved in front on the rogue. He looked down upon him with a blank expression.

Downed and helpless, the mighty champion of the forest shakingly tilted his massive head up to his conqueror. He saw his foe's eyes. They were even more terrifying than he remembered.

Those eyes still radiated with so many things the bear could not keep up with. But that one thing still remained, those eyes were not afraid and now they are glowing with unbridled rage. Those eyes did not belong to a weakling, they did not belong to a worthy foe, they did not even belong to a usurper. They belonged to a monster.

The bear shook in his presence. He shook more when he saw the monster pull out his large pointy rock. The monster then rested the tip of the pointy rock down on the bear's scalp. The large predator bellowed at the monster to stop touching him. But the monster, like his eyes, was unmoving.

Watching the monster move again, the bear saw him pick up a fairly large stone. The large stone was then rested on top of the base of the sharp stone. The bear still roared at the monster to stop whatever it was he was planning to do.

The monster then slowly lifted the large stone in the air and tightened his grip. The stone was then slammed down onto the ursine's scalp, making the creature scream a deafening pained roar. It made the forest shake with every echo.

The stone was then retracted back up. The forest's champion roared at the monster to stop at once. But the stone was slammed back down anyway. Another pained roar was made.

The bear order the monster to stop with another pained roar. Again the stone was brought down.

The bear tried ordering the monster to stop with a softer roar. But the stone was still slammed down and the sharp tip started to dig into the bear's flesh.

With another slam, the bear started crying for the monster to stop. The stone crashed into the base of the sharp blade and started to press against bone. There was a sharp ringing in his ears.

Feeling the sharp edge drill into his head, the bear let out another cry, this time begging for this abuse to stop. The monster then started to slam the stone down at a faster rate. The bear's cries became more pained and pathetic.

The pain pushing down on the bear's head became so agonizing! The bear felt something crack.

An awful migraine rained down on the bear. He wasn't roaring anymore, he was yelping for the monster to stop.

The monster kept crashing the stone into the blade and saw blood starting to spurt from the wound. He didn't care, he just kept hammering the stone into the bear's skull.

Cracks were heard as the stone tip kept digging into the bone. The bear's cries started to become softer and softer.

Then the stone blade punctured the skull and dug into the soft, fleshy organ hidden underneath the dome. The bear's cries quieted to a silence. His jaw hung open as the life in his eyes went away. At last, the champion of the forest was slain, but his slayer kept hammering his weapon into his head.

The stone was continuously hammered into the dead rogue's scalp until the hilt was lodged into the cranium. The man then slowed down his motions to a stop and heaved heavy breaths. He then pulled his weapon from the rogue's head and licked the blade clean.

It tasted like true victory.

The blade was then slammed into the bear's neck over and over again until the large head of the slain giant was severed.

The man looked into the lifeless eye of the fallen champion. He saw no difference from when the bear was alive. The eye was still void of any life.

Snarling at the eye, the man looked upon his kill with disgust. That bear was a good opponent for him to overcome and he may have stood tall, but _he_ stood taller.

The man held the severed head of the rogue to the sky and let out a mighty, victorious roar. His wolves joined him and in the feast, they would later have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews and constructive critiques are always appreciated.


	10. Now Arriving

"Oh…. Are we there yet?"

"For over the last time, no."

"Ugh…." Natsu groaned and writhed with the rumbling motions of the train. "Why aren't we there yet? We've been riding this stupid train for  _so_   _long!_ "

"The job is located in a town that's on the other side of the country. Did you think this was going to be a couple hours?"

"But does it have to be such a long ride?"

"Well, I think we are getting close. Right, Erza? Erza?" It seemed like the deadly redhead was not paying attention to the pleasant blonde's question.

Erza was reading the contents of a navy blue folder. She looked deep in thought looking down upon whatever it was she was reading. It must have been quite an interesting read, a real page-turner. Erza had this warm smile on her lips and her cheeks were tinged with a subtle shade of pink. Lucy tried to lift herself up to get a better look at what she was reading but she could never read anything upside down.

"What's that you're reading Erza?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed putting away the folder. "Nothing at all."

"O-okay then…." Lucy wondered what kind of literature could make Erza Scarlet flustered. Then again, Levy did tell her how Erza tends to borrow the more "adult" books. Lucy tensed at the thought of Erza reading one of  _those_  stories in public with a nauseous Natsu resting on her lap. She immediately tried to think of something else. Anything else! Something to fill the awkwardness. "So… Gray?"

Gray did not respond. He looked deeper in thought than Erza. Twiddling his thumbs and fidgeting his fingers whilst he looked to the floor.

"Gray?"

He did not respond.

"Gray," she pressed more.

The ice wizard still did not respond.

"Gray!" Erza demanded, snapping said wizard out of his daze and into a state of fear. "Don't ignore Lucy. It is rude to neglect someone who is trying to talk to you."

"Y-yes, Erza. What is your question, Lucy?"

"Um…," Lucy started, feeling even more awkward that she got a rise out of Erza and made Gray the center of attention. "What's on your mind?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, it is almost the end of the day and you have done nothing but sit there all quiet. It is pretty strange."

"No, it's not!"

"Aye," Happy interjected. "The strangest part is that he has not stripped for nearly an entire day."

"Oh yeah, now that you've mentioned it. This is so unlike you Gray. Are you feeling well?"

"I don't-."

"I for one am proud of you, Gray," said Erza. "It seems that you finally got a handle of that bad habit of yours."

"I just-"

"Now if we can just do something about that mean look in his eyes," Happy added.

"Will you just let me talk!"

"Gray!" Carla hissed. "Don't yell, you'll wake up Wendy."

Gray turned to see an unconscious Wendy, resting her little sleepy head on Lucy's shoulder. He turned away, refusing to show the others the sudden awkwardness dawning him.

"She managed to fall asleep in spite of being of her motion sickness. If you wake her up she'll get sick again. Try to be more considerate of her, you dimwit."

"Lucky…," Natsu wheezed out.

Gray just grumbled something unintelligible as he went back to his thoughts.

"Are you truly well, Gray?" Erza pressed. "Because if your bad attitude gets in the way of this mission…"

"I'll be  _fine_."

Erza then stared at the avoidant Gray. Lucy could feel the growing tension between the two and blamed it all on herself. All because she wanted to establish a friendly conversation and instead she created friction.

"Anyway… What exactly is this job we're going on?"

"We are to run out a large party of bandits who have been terrorizing the small town."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Don't get cocky, Lucy. We don't want to give them the upper hand now do we?"

"O-of course not Erza, I was just saying that this should be an easy job for us."

"Well, you shouldn't. This town has been seized by criminals. To treat such a travesty as such a small task is almost insulting."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Not at all. It is good you are confident about our skills, just don't forget how far you have come and how some threats while small to you, can seem bigger to others."

Lucy happily accepted being humbled by Erza's wisdom and let it sank in.

"Now arriving: Chrysanthemum Town," the conductor announced.

"That's us."

The group then got up and pulled out their luggage. Carla shook Wendy awake and Lucy had to help Natsu to his feet. When they exited the train, both dragon slayers felt their strength return to them instantaneously.

"Finally!" Natsu shouted, jumping to his feet. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Why don't you just dial it back a bit? We only just got here."

"No way! Now that I'm off that stupid train, I'm gonna kick some bandit ass!" Just as Natsu was about to turn tail and run off, he felt something tug at the back of his blazer, hard.

"Not so fast!" Erza commanded, halting Natsu to a stop before he could even take his first step. "We can't just go rushing into a gang blindly."

"But Erza, I can take 'em."

"Natsu…," she spoke through her teeth, "have you forgotten the entire point of this trip?"

"Um…. No?"

"We are here not only to save this town from ruffians but to strengthen our bond. If you go off all by yourself you will not only compromise our mission but our friendship. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Erza."

"Good. Now, wait until everyone is ready." With that Erza left to get her luggage. She waited patiently for all the stewards to pile up the growing hill of suitcases in her large wagon and would ask one of them to kindly take her belongings to the nearest inn only to get told that they are not bellhops. They then made their way into town, with Erza pulling her large wagon of supplies.

The town was small by what they were used to. With a population size that is a quarter of Magnolia, they were not that surprised. Almost all the buildings were one story high and clumped together. The buildings, while they looked quaint, seemed like they had seen better days with broken windows and holes in the walls. The streets were just wide enough for an Erza sized suitcase carrier. There were also very few people out, but they could see everyone's lights were still on.

Wendy yawned as they came were coming up to the town entrance. "Where are we going to stay?" she asked trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"There's supposed to be an inn, right?" Lucy asked.

"Correct," Erza answered, pulling out the town map. "It should be this way." The group followed the Titania drawn carriage, giving her a generous lead. As they passed by stores Lucy and Wendy couldn't help but become fascinated by the assortment of outlets that occupied this seemingly obscure town.

"Wow. They sure have a lot of choices."

"Yeah…" Wendy agreed.

"Purses, dresses, shoes, jewelry, makeup, They have a lot of stuff for a small town."

"Hey, isn't that your book Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?" Lucy turned to a small bookstore with a copy of her novel on the window display. She ran up to the glass to confirm that she was not just seeing things. "My novel!" Her eyes were not tricking her.  _The Adventure of Iris_  is on display for all to see. It warmed Lucy's heart to see her beloved work presented for all to see. She also felt pride seeing the tagline "Almost Sold Out" right under the book.

"Wow, Lucy," Wendy praised, "guess this means everyone in the country is reading your book."

"Well it did win her an award," said Carla.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her novel. It reminded her how far she has come ever since she joined Fairy Tail.

"Is it really that good?" Natsu asked, snapping Lucy out of her daze.

"Wait, what? You haven't read my book yet?"

Natsu shook his head at her.

"Why not?"

"I haven't found the time."

"I gave everyone in the guild a free copy. Did you even open it?"

"I tried to read it, but it looked so complicated."

"Complicated? I wrote it so people of all ages could enjoy it."

"If you say so."

"Natsu, I made sure you guys were one of the first to get a copy, right after Levy. How could you have not read it?"

"Don't worry, we got some use out of it."

Lucy blinked at Natsu's response. "What's that supposed to mean? Books are meant to be read, how else are you supposed to get use out of them?"

"Well, it is a pretty good doorstop."

Lucy felt a small part of her die inside hearing those words. "D-doorstop?"

"Aye, it is a pretty thick and heavy book, so we figured we could use it to get a nice draft when it got too hot."

"You propped your door open with my novel?"

"That's not all."

"Oh?" Her eye twitched.

"Yeah, we used it as a paperweight."

" _Oh_?" Wendy and Carla stepped away from Lucy. She was starting to give off an aura similar to Erza. "Anything else?" she hissed through her teeth as a vein grow over her brow.

"Uh-huh. Our couch always had a short leg and it always wobbled whenever we sat in it. So, we used your book to make it even."

"You  _sat_  on my  _novel_?"

"That's not all! It also helped when we need to make repairs for our house."

"And what does THAT mean?"

"We never had any real tools, but your book sure helped."

"H-h-how…..?"

"It is sturdy enough to put nails in walls."

Lucy's restraint broke. She grabbed Natsu by his blazer and pulled him toward her, choking the dragon slayer. "YOU USED MY PRECIOUS NOVEL AS A HAMMER!?!"

" _L-Lucy…. I can't…. b-b-breathe._ "

"I gave you my novel free of charge, and  _this_  is how you repay me?"

" _What was I supposed to do?"_ Natsu wheezed ou.

"You were supposed to READ IT!"

" _I'm s-s-sorry…."_

"Natsu Dragneel," Lucy raised a hand, ready to strike him, "I'm gonna-."

"Um, Lucy?" Wendy quietly asked.

"WHAT?"

"People are starting to stare."

Lucy darted around to find people watching them with wide eyes and agape mouths. Cheeks turning pink, Lucy let go of Natsu and dusted off all the nonexistent filth on her person. She then cleared her throat and excused herself with Wendy and Carla following her lead.

Natsu coughed his way to his feet and weakly dragged his feet in pursuit of his team. As he tried to keep up, Natsu heard the residents of Chrysanthemum whisper their comments on what just happened. Something about there being trouble in paradise, which confused Natsu. How can you call a place paradise if there is trouble there?

The walk back to Erza and Gray was an awkward one to say the least. Everyone kept silent. Lucy avoided to even look at Natsu, let alone acknowledge him.

"Lucy, I said I was sorry." Lucy just walked faster. "Aw come on, don't be like that. I promise I'll try to read it when we get back." Lucy scoffed at him at him and walked even faster. "Why are you so mad? I said I'll try to read it."

"What a moron," Carla stated. "He really doesn't know anything about the opposite sex."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Natsu chose to ignore their comments and try to at least get a response from Lucy. "I'm sorry, Lucy. What else am I supposed to say?"

"It is not what you said, it is what you did!" Lucy shot at him, finally breaking her short-term vow of silence. "I poured my heart and soul into that book, and you not only did not read it, but you also abused it!"

"But Lucy, I told you I tried to read it. It is just so complicated."

"So you decided to use it as an everyday household object?"

"I couldn't just let it sit there, so I put it to use."

"It's a book, Natsu! Books are meant to sit there when you're not reading them. Everyone else has read it. I bet even Gray read it. Right, Gray? Gray?"

Gray was back to being lost in his thoughts again.

"Gray!"

"Huh? What?"

"You read my book, right?"

"I don't think so."

"What? Either you did read it, or you didn't."

"I probably didn't, alright?"

"You didn't read it?"

"No. It's probably on my desk or whatever."

"After all this time, why didn't you read it?"

"Things keep coming up. Look I'll read it when I have time."

"First Natsu, now you. Do you guys not know quality literature when you-?"

Gray shot his face at Lucy and screamed, "I SAID I WOULD READ YOUR STUPID BOOK WHEN I HAVE TIME!" Gray's outburst echoed through the streets.

Everyone froze to a stop and looked at Gray and Lucy. Lucy's chest felt tight and her cheeks felt warm. She took a couple steps back from the fuming ice mage until he turned away from her and continued to march forward.

"Hold it," Erza commanded, putting a hand in front of Gray. "Apologize to Lucy."

"I don't feel like apologizing right now."

"What is your deal, man?" Natsu pushed.

"Nothing, jackass! Mind your own business."

"You've been acting like someone shoved a stick up your ass all day long."

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? There is nothing wrong with me."

"Are you sure about that, Gray?" Wendy asked in a small whisper.

"Yes! Can everyone please just leave me alone!"

"We're just worried about you Gray."

"There's nothing to worry about. I just want to get this stupid mission over with as soon as possible."

"Why?" Erza asked. "What's more important than trying to improve our friendship?"

"I just have shit to do! Now let's go already. I'm sick of this day and I need to sleep." Gray maneuvered around Erza's arm and kept moving.

Everyone stared slack-jawed at Gray before following him, everyone except Lucy.

Lucy looked down to her feet as she involuntarily kept replaying Gray's outburst. Gray never yelled at her like that. None of her friends yelled at her like that. She felt so small and ashamed of herself. Her eyes began to feel wetter.

"Lucy?"

The girl in question raised to head to see Natsu came back for her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she blinked away her feelings of sadness, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thank you, Natsu." She gave him a thankful smile and walked with him back to their group.

They eventually arrived at the town's inn. To their surprise, it was two stories high. Erza told the receptionist for three rooms. She originally planned for two rooms and to share her room with Natsu and Gray, but after the latter's previous outburst Erza felt that the best thing she could do is let him cool off. So Erza had her own room, Natsu, Gray, and Happy shared a room, and Lucy, Wendy, and Carla had one to themselves. Erza instructed everyone to get some shut-eye while she met with their client, the town's mayor.

The armored redhead made her way to the town hall and thought about the state of her team. This was supposed to be a bonding experience, yet it has not been a day and there is conflict amongst them. Lucy is mad at Natsu, Natsu is mad at Gray, and Gray is mad at everyone. A lot for her to think about, but for now she will focus on the mission.

Erza met with the mayor in his office. He was a rather large man, with glasses balanced on his button nose. He also gave the impression of a very lovable character. Like that very peppy friend of the family that everyone loves to see and always lights up the room with his warm smile.

"I am so glad you all could come on such short notice."

"Fairy Tail is always happy to help. Time is not a factor for us."

"That's very good to hear. Now miss, to get right to the point, these men are real bullies. Are you sure you and your team can handle them?"

Erza gave him a reassuring smile, "I am beyond positive we can handle a small party of bandits."

"Oh no, there are a lot more than just a 'small party' of them."

"Really? Well, I doubt that the size of them, big or small, will be a problem."

"That's good to hear you're confident about that. But miss, these men are  _huge_ in number, and they are armed to the tooth with weapons and magic."

"So are we."

"They have also done a lot of property damage to our town. They've raided our stores and homes, stole our food and drink and assaulted so many of my innocent civilians."

"We will make them pay for everything."

"But our biggest threat is their leader."

"Oh? What makes him such a threat?"

"He is vicious! Always sending his posse of scoundrels through our town. Then he comes in and all hell breaks loose. Especially when he raids our bars. I have never seen a more savage inebriate!"

"Is he that much more dangerous when he's drunk?"

"Yes, he is! Whenever someone tries to get him to leave our bars, he just throws everyone out and makes a mess of the place. Plus, no matter how many men try to get him to leave he just evades them all and beats them. It is like trying to catch air."

"Can you tell us the name of this leader?"

"Yes, he calls himself Bacchus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for this chapter being a couple days late. A lot of stuff came up.
> 
> Any and all reviews and/or criticisms are appreciated.


	11. The Trespassers of Eden

The man and his pack were up early again for another run. It was very early in the morning too. The sun wasn't even out yet, but there was just enough light to see.

It was getting a little easier for the man to keep up with his pack. Or rather, he can move at a faster pace with his pack. But he knew it was still not fast enough.

He did not need to see the frustration in their faces. He doesn't blame them. He's the leader of the pack and yet he is slowing all of them down. But, at least they have a reason to stay with him now.

In a span of a couple days, this new pack leader not only got them an assortment of food but also they were able to take down the tyrant of the forest and it happened so fast. None of them were harmed, let alone got a strand of fur out of place. That bear tasted very good too. Not only because it had a lot of juicy meat, but because it was an amazing kill. All of them felt very proud of themselves for it. Their new alpha even got himself new pelt. He seemed to enjoy his new fur, or at least they thought he did.

It was rather hard to get a read on their alpha's emotions. His expression hardly ever changes. He mostly had one of three expressions: an unmoving frown, a scowl, and a more serious scowl. But mostly it was the frown. He also barely communicates. He mostly growls to keep order in the pack (breaking up fights or to show when one of the wolves step out of line). It only took a growl to keep the wolves in their place, they dared not challenge their new alpha. He's too intimidating.

The wolves have seen many ways other animals communicate their emotions. But trying to understand what the alpha was feeling was such an alien thing. They didn't know where to start or end, or even how to start. At times they wondered if their alpha is even familiar with emotions. Although he did seem to enjoy the bear meat the other night. He ate a lot of that bear meat too. Not all of it, but still a significant amount. The wolves didn't mind at all, there was still enough meat to them the rest of the week, maybe even more so. The man even dragged the bear carcass back to their den. The wolves were beyond grateful for that. If they were to leave that dead bear alone, foragers would have picked apart their glorious kill. Now they have all that glorious meat for themselves.

Now they are up with their alpha take a nice run. Or rather for the wolves, a pleasant jog. They moved as one unit. Making sure to be wary of disturbing any potential prey and keeping an eye out for areas that might be dominated by other competing predators.

The wolves were feeling rather confident, however. Their new alpha made them feel like they could take on any competing predator. But the man knows his body was still weak and far from capable of being a constant threat. Killing that bear was more luck than it was skill. His plan was well thought out and even better executed, but delivering that final blow was very risky. Had that bear leaned slightly away from his spear, he probably would have been the one made into a meal.

He  _needs_  to get his strength back. All of it! So, he will commit to a routine with his pack. Go for an early run in the morning, eat breakfast, meditate, work on his arms, chest, and legs, then meditate again, hunt, eat, workout again, then sleep with his pack. It was a sufficient routine for both him and his pack. He can train his body, and meet the nutritional needs for himself and the pack.

The man was leading his pack further than he did yesterday. Much further. He noticed that some of the lower ranking members of the pack were showing signs of uneasiness, charting into unfamiliar territory. He will have to teach them, all of them, how to conquer fear.

They were doing their run, just feeling the wind brush past their bodies when suddenly Selsa tripped on something and started yelping in pain. The rest of the pack stopped to see what caused Selsa to fall behind.

Selsa paw seemed to be trapped in something. He kept trying to get out of it, but it was on there tight and every time he struggled the more bloodied his paw got.

The man watched how Selsa kept tugging on his paw only to whimper in pain and scoot closer to the trap to try to loosen its grip on his paw. When he got closer he would growl and back away again and reverted to whimpering.

Selsa snarled at his paw and clamped his teeth around his trapped limb. Gnawing into his flesh.

The man blinked at Selsa's actions. Able to power through the pain in order to survive. Maybe he doesn't have to teach them how to conquer fear, that much. He walked right up to Selsa's side and knelt down to him. Selsa's teeth were really digging into his flesh. It was obvious the wolf is dead set on freedom. As much as the man admired his tenacity, he doesn't want his soldier to become a cripple. He began to pry Selsa's jaws off his foot.

Selsa growled at his alpha trying to delay the inevitable. Maybe he does have compassion, but right now all he is doing for Selsa is making his paw hurt more.

The man eventually freed the paw from the teeth. In doing so, Selsa continued to snarl and growl. The man silenced his wolf by shoving his forearm in the angry kanine's maw. Selsa instinctively bit down on the limb, tasting the flesh of his alpha. It helped to have something to bite on, the pain is somehow more manageable. The man then carefully loosened the snare grip. Selsa's paw felt more pain, so he bit down harder on the arm. The man didn't seem phased by the razor teeth digging into him, so he continued to unlatch the snare until he could easily free the paw.

When Selsa felt his paw free of the trap, he looked into the alpha's unmoving eyes. The wolf removed his teeth from the arm and started to lick his bloody paw.

The man waited until Selsa was done cleaning his wound before taking his makeshift weapon and cutting off a length of the bear pelt. The length was wrapped around Selsa's wound several times before tying a knot, but not too tight. He then petted Selsa's fur and gestured him to go to the rest of the pack, who were watching their alpha with curiosity in their eyes.

The man then pulled the snare out of the ground and examined its design. Metallic with individual strands of steel intertwined for a good grip. The rust on the contraption showed its age. It sure looked old, yet some parts of it look worn down like it has been used countless times.

This was obviously manmade, but he didn't think humans inhabited these woods. Are there hunters nearby? If so, why would they continue to use a trap in such a poor state? Is he closer to civilization than he realized?

Scanning the area surrounding him, the man looked for any indicators for the presence of men. Footprints, trash, or anymore traps. He noticed a worn down path in the trees. The man tightened his grip around his weapon and approached the path.

The pack started to follow the lead of the alpha, but he raised an open hand to halt the wolves. He made two quiet hisses through his teeth and gestured with his raised hand for them to leave. They followed the orders of their alpha and made their way back to the den. Selsa moved with a bit of a limp. The wolf was lagging behind the rest of the pack, but he was able to keep up with them at a fair distance. The man then started to move into the pathway.

He slowly moved through the fray, looking for any footprints, watching his step for any more traps, and making sure his movements are as quiet as the air he breathed. As he kept moving deeper into the forest he did start to notice somethings. There were more snares, but not just metallic ones. There were also ones made up of rope, while others were made up of what looked like vines. The deeper he went in, the more the makeshift snares he saw. The metallic ones were either so worn down that they just needed to be triggered once more and the steel would break or already broken. The rope snares looked relatively newer, but they stood out like a sore thumb. The vine snares looked so weak and shoddy in design. The man could wrap a vine snare around his neck and the vines would break the moment the trap was triggered if it could even function.

These must be the most incapable hunters ever! The only trap that looked relatively decent and well-hidden was the one Selsa set-off. Out of all the traps he could have set off it just had to be the only good one. Guess the poor wolf was just unlucky.

The man eventually found footprints. They are very similar to men but bigger. Much bigger. The air also started to reek of something. It wasn't man, bear, wolf, deer, squirrel, or any other natural resident of this forest.

The man also started to feel this path was familiar, too familiar. Why though? He's never been this far deep into the forest and yet he can't help but feel he has seen these trees before. Not all of them, but the further he traveled into the pathway, the more he started to recognize certain trees. How certain ones would be more slender or thicker than the others, the position they titled, the distance between them, and how tall some were.

He started to feel uneasy. He didn't like this feeling, it can be associated with weakness. There's only one thing to do. Find the source of this uneasiness and snuff it out. The man was now dead set on seeing where this path would take him, even if it was making him feel so nostalgic.

Why is this part of the forest doing this to him? He's sure he's never been here before. It hasn't been a week since he broke out of his cell, which is many a mile away from this place. Did he go through here before he… was… put… away.

Wait a minute.

The man stopped in his tracks and scanned the area again. This pathway. These trees. Why do they all look so familiar?

He started moving faster, still making sure he was stealthy and wary of traps. All of this was more than just familiar, it was nostalgic.

The man kept on pursuing this familiar pathway. He kept recognizing certain patterns along the way. He felt an odd sensation arise in his chest. A growing wave of hope. He isn't sure why he feels this way, but he was dead set to find out. Seeing a clearing in the distance to what he hoped to find, was really testing his patience too.

He closed in on the opening. The rising sun was blinding the other side of the opening with light. The light looks so beautiful, unlike the last time he saw it. He nearly jumped through the opening to find an old, abandoned building.

The building looked so familiar to the man. Almost like it belonged to him.

The building was in shambles. What was once a well-built structure, is now ruins.

All the woodworks keeping it together showed their age with planks full of splinters and cracks. It looked as though there used to be two stories, but the top half was missing. The roof was an assortment of logs and sheets half-heartedly tied together with vines. All the windows were either gone or shattered, they had what looked like sheets as replacements. Speaking of which, even the front door was gone. It too was replaced by a huge sheet.

The man made his way to the rundown building. That stench was originating from within, and it was fowl! It got stronger as he approached. So strong that he could taste it with his far back taste buds. He could hear sounds coming from within too.

Someone is living in this rundown shack.

"Let's go! I'm starvin'!" a low-intelligent voice boomed.

Out of the curtain came a massive ape-like creature. It had purple skin, green fur, with pink heart patterns along its massive arms.

"Keep your tail on, we're a commin'!"

More creatures emerged from the shanty house.

The man watched from above the ad hoc roofing. He silently reflected how grateful he was for his training giving such amazing reflexes and monitored the trespassers.

Gorians? In these woods?

He counted one, two… seven of them! Seven gorians. How did so many fit inside such a small run-down place?

"Let's go already! I'm tired o' waitin'."

"Ah shut up, Black Eye! We don' take orders from ya'."

"I don' see you acting as leader, Stink Tooth!"

"At least I didn't get beaten by some weak wizards, twice!" The other gorians started chuckling at Stink Tooh's remark.

"Shaddap! Dem Fairy Tails had me outnumbered in da' thousands, both times!"

What? Did that big dumb ape just say he got beaten by fictitious stories?

"I heard it was only two of 'em," said another gorian with a conehead absent of fur, that brightly reflected the morning sun. They all laughed at Black Eye again.

"SHADDAP!" Black Eye whacked the last gorian. Said gorian started rubbing his head, as a large lump grew from his scalp. The other gorians didn't seem to care, in fact, they just laughed even harder and jumped up and down flailing their arms about. "I don't need nothing from you, Shiny Dome. Alls you's does is run your mouth."

The man got very annoyed at the small troupe. They were all so damn obnoxious!

"I don' see why we got so far away from da' old forest. Everyone 'dere has got it good with tons of grub!"

"Dum-dum! We have dis' place all to ourselveses. We got tons of grub 'ere, Lazy Legs."

"But we only been 'ere for a couple months and our traps ain't workin' no more! A lot of the shiny ones these guys had broke already n' the ones we made stink!"

"Then we'll jus' haf'ta make bedd'ah ones."

"Bet da' strawberry tribe don' haf' ta put up with dis'," Stink Tooth groaned.

"Oh pfffffffffffffffft!" Black eye childishly responded, blowing raspberries. The man had to bite down on his teeth it made him cringe so much. He silently thanked and envied whoever it was that put this stupid ape in his place. "Those guys ain't nuttin'. All they do is eat strawberries all day, n' all of 'em got beaten by a lady wit' a cat."

All the gorians started laughing and jumping up and down again. Every part of the man's being wanted to rip their throats out. But he is not strong enough for any of them, yet.

"Now let's get ta' work. I wanna see if we caught anythin' today." One by one the massive ape-like creatures moved down the path with Black Eye taking the lead.

The man watched them all disappear into the trees. When he was sure they were out of hearing distance, the man climbed down the roof and stood in front of what use to be a door. Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the strong aftertaste of the smell, he pushed the sheet to the side and walked into the building. It was as bad as he thought it would be.

Upon walking into the entrance, the man there was a hallway with several entrances, and a staircase, missing the upper half of its steps, that lead to an upper level that was not there anymore. The first couple of steps he took were sounded off by creaky floorboards.

Going down the hall the man took in the interior surroundings. There were leaves and dirt everywhere. On the floor, the walls, even the crappy roof. Furniture was broken, which what the man assumed the gorians used as material for the roof. Books were scattered on the floor with huge clumps of pages ripped out of them and damaged spines. The stench was exponentially stronger on the inside. He would have covered the floor with the bear jerky he had for breakfast if he hadn't smelt worse. The man followed the stench to the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like that of a grizzly crime scene. Skeletons of local wildlife were everywhere. Everything from deer to corpses of small bear cubs decorated the room. Bones were scattered across the tiled floor; he couldn't see a single spot that was bone-free. The gorians probably used the bigger bones as material too. The bones were licked clean of any flesh but stained with dried up blood. All except for what was on the kitchen table. It was a stag and several empty glass bottles. The stags entrails were gutted and spewed out on the table top. But the man could tell it sat there for some time now based on its flesh feeling like cardboard and all the flies and maggots buzzing around it. It wasn't enough to suffice seven gorians. Maybe they fought over it or, based on what the man got on his first impression of them, they forgot about it. The only things that looked relatively fresh were what looked like the remains of a doe and two smaller deer.

In the sink was not only red stains but what looked like fruit seeds and dried up fruit skins. More flies buzzed over the sink. There were flies buzzing around everywhere. The orchestra of their fast wings made an out-of-tune song that filled the room.

The man searched the disgusting kitchen and went through the drawers. He found an assortment of kitchen knives, a meat cleaver, and a meat tenderizer. All of which were dull and rusty. Shame, he would have liked to get a proper weapon to replace his sharpened stone knife. He was able to find a small box of matches. He didn't need them, but he still felt like they could be useful.

The food pantry was empty like he suspected it would be. Save for rotten fruit full of flies and weevils and more empty bottles. Out of curiosity, the man picked up one of the bottles and took a big whiff over the bottleneck. It had the faint scent of wine that made the man cringe in disgust. He never liked alcohol. It reeked and had a tendency to make people dumber than they already were.

Needless to say, the entire room was beyond disgusting. Deciding he had enough of this room, the man moved onto the next room which looked like a study.

It had a completely different stink, compared to the kitchen. There were more books thrown about and ripped pages everywhere. What looked like the remnants of a desk was shattered into pieces with missing parts. There were colorful scribbles of along the walls from what the man assumed was quill-pen ink. Actually, taking a closer look at the walls, not all of the graffiti looked like pen ink. Since when does ink come in a brown dye?

The floor was a carpet material but it was dyed in many shades of yellow. At the corner of his eye, the man found the source of this new stink. A big pile of shit. This room became the gorians' restroom.

He was done with this room and moved onto the last one in the building. It looked like a living room.

There was a fireplace full of unburnt logs with a pile of more logs and sticks at the corner. The walls didn't have as much filth or graffiti as in the other rooms. It had more windows in it too, and sheets covering every window. In one corner of the room was a broken down piano, missing most of its keys. The floor did not have as much dirt or leaves covering it, but it did have more broken bottles than the kitchen did. In the middle of the room were a couple of bed mattresses and blankets. The mattresses were not big enough for two gorians, let alone seven. The man assumed that the mattresses must have been fought over before the others had to settle with the blankets.

The man walked around the makeshift sleeping quarters, observing the entire room, especially the beds. They looked so familiar to him, or at least from what he could see with all the filth dirtying the white linen the mattresses were made of. He was about to take a closer look at the mattresses until he heard something crack underneath his foot.

Taking a step back, the man saw what looked like the underside of a picture frame on the floor. He knelt down and flipped it over to reveal a cracked photo of three smiling individuals. At first, he wondered where they could be right now then he recognized one of them, then the other two.

It was them. All three of them.

The picture slipped out of the man's hand and crashed to the ground, shattered glass flew everywhere. The man's knees joined the fallen photo on the floor and started heaving heavy breaths.

He remembers this place. It was their safe haven from the world. All three of them built it together. They spent their happiest days in this place. Lifting his head up, he took in what was left of the rundown sanctuary. Each tiny detail of the place brought back an onslaught of memories. Happy memories.

He hasn't thought about happy memories in so long. He remembered all the fun times they had in this room. He remembered playing on the piano. How when they would play on it so often that one of the pedals started to wear down. How even when one of them would hit the wrong note, they would still laugh it off and play again.

He remembers when the study looked so neat. It had so many books in it at one point and the design looked so sophisticated that it appeared as though they entered a different building every time they entered that room.

He remembered that creaky board and why it was so creaky. He remembers when one of them would playfully push down on that board to serve as the house call for food.

He remembers going into the kitchen and helping sort out all the food. Everything from crop they would crow in their garden or gather from the forest to meat from the local wildlife. Yes. It was all coming back to him.

Wait, those snares were theirs? Oh yes! The man remembers how he and his loved ones would set them up and make rabbit stew. Oh, just thinking about it made his mouth water and his eyes moist.

The man became short of breath and his vision was started to fade. He almost collapsed to the floor, but propped himself up with his arms.

Their safe haven is ruined! What could this have happened?

Oh yes,  _he_  happened. On  _that day_.

Anger rising, the man stood up and looked around the humble abode once more. He saw all the damage done to it and how unkind the years of abandonment has done to it. Now all their belongings have been tarnished and abused.

The man glared at the beds. They were all that was left of him and his loved ones, and now someone is sleeping in them!

The man opened the picture frame up and carefully pulled out the photograph. He brought it to his face and took in every remaining detail of the people in the picture. Those Cheshire smiles were genuine. They did not have to fake those smiles, they were happy. But then  _someone_  took away their happiness in one night!

He swallowed his rage and sadness and pressed his lips to the photograph. The photograph was then folded in half and tucked into the waistband of his loincloth. The man balled his hands into white-knuckled fists, that shook with unkempt fury. He had so much rage surging through his veins that he kept getting angrier and angrier by the second. Everything started to go black again, then it started to turn crimson. A ringing started to buzz in his ears. The approaching sound of a wailing kanine interrupted his blind fury.

"Ahh, shaddup ya' dum' doggy! Wait til da' rest of us git back. We hongry."

One of the gorians had returned. The man heard the gorian walk over the squeaky board and into the kitchen. The man then silently walked to the kitchen entrance. He saw the gorian holding a metallic snare in one hand and in the other he was holding a wolf up by its tail as it kept snarling at the large creature.

"I said shaddup!" The gorian shook the dangling wolf in the air but the animal kept growling. "Grr! I don' kno' 'ow ya' got outta dis'," he then shook the snare in front of the wolf's face, "but when dey git back wit' all yo' buds, we gonna skin ya' alive!"

The man then recognized the wolf by the rag around one of its paws. It was Selsa.

The man widened his eyes into saucers at the gorian's back, then he narrowed them into daggers. He breathed in a deep breath and let out a low growl.

"Huh?" The gorian turned around to find a human standing in the kitchen he and his group made into their own. "Hey… Who d'ya' think ya' are? Dis' is our place! Git lost!"

The man did not answer, he just narrowed his eyes more at the large gorian. The man recognized the gorian by his bald head as the one called Shiny Dome.

Shiny Dome huffed at the man, "Oh! A tough guy, eh?"

Selsa stopped growling when he saw his alpha's eyes. He has never seen his alpha make  _that_  face before. He has never seen such a terrifying sight. It scared the wolf more than the rogue bear ever did. The man understood why Shiny Dome did not react to his eyes. Intelligence can be such a double-edged sword. It grants creatures the glorious gift of reasoning at the cost of overshadowing one's natural instincts.

The man cracked his neck and slowly unsheathed his stone blade. Selsa has never been so scared in his life.

"Oh, ya' think ya' can take me on? Pffft! Ya' just a tiny man." Said tiny man raised his stone knife at the large gorian. "A'right," Shiny Dome dropped Selsa and pounded his chest, "bring it on!"

Shiny Dome then heard the man whistle and felt a set of razor sharp teeth digging into his calf.

"Ahh! Stoopid dog!" Shiny Dome kicked the wolf off his leg and turned back around to find the man in mid-air with the tip of the stone blade, mere inches from Shiny Dome's face.

* * *

"I can' belive we lost 'em! All dat grub, gone!"

"Quit whinnin', Fat Belly!" Black Eye spat. "All ya' do is eat anyways."

Fat Belly grumbled under his breath at Black Eye as they returned to their shanty domicile.

"I'm just glad one of us got somethin'," said Lazy Legs.

"It's betta' than nothin'," another gorian spoke.

"Nah!" chastised Black Eye. "One wolfey might as well nothin'! We don' got  _nothin'_  to celebrate, Short Tail!"

Short Tail lowered his head at Black Eye's words.

The group came up to the house they've bunkered in for months.

"Shiny Dome," Black Eye called, "is supper ready yet?" But after waiting for a response for nearly a minute, all Black Eye got was silence. "Shiny Dome?" he tried again, but still no answer. "Shiny Dome!" Black Eye still did not get an answer. "Where is dat dum-dum?"

"Don' kno'," Stink Tooth answered.

"Nobody asked ya'!" Black Eye screamed, infuriated.

"I jus' wanna git some shut eye," Lazy Legs jested. Lazy Legs was about to go inside first, but Black Eye pushed him out of his way.

"Me first!" he yelled as he marched into the house. The others followed their self-proclaimed leader and tried to make themselves at home, but Black Eye kept disturbing the peace.

"Shiny Dome! Shiny Dome! Talk ta' me! Don' ignore me!"

The other gorians did their best to ignore his booming voice, but Black Eye always shouted at a very loud volume.

"Shiny Dome!" Black Eye took in a deep breath, "Shhhhiiiinnnnnnny DooooooOOOOOOOOOO **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMEEE-** AH!"

All the other gorians plugged their ears with their fingers, but Black Eye's voice broke the barrier of their digits and echoed through the forest.

"Grrrr!" Black Eye slammed his fists down onto the creaky board. "Where'd Shiny Dome go?"

No one answered Black Eye's question this time. They just walked around him and made their way for their sleeping quarters. Naturally annoyed by everyone's lack of alertness, Black Eye marched into the bedroom and saw them all settling down.

"Wha's goin' on 'ere? Why's e'rebody takin' a nap for?"

"We tired, Black Eye," Stink Tooth said.

"Yeah, running after dem wolfies wa' a lo' o' work," Lazy Legs said.

"No. No. No. No. No! No! NO!" Black Eye chanted, bouncing up and down and slamming his fists into the floor. "Nobody's gonna nap 'til we found Shiny Dome!"

Lazy Legs yawned, "Shiny Dome's probably out dere somewhere. He'll sho' 'imself when he does."

"...Fine! But I'm still hongry!"

"Me too."

"No ones care what you think, Fat Belly!" Black Eye then made his way for his mattress but found something was missing. "Hey…. Where's mah blankey?"

"Say wha'?" asked Lazy Legs.

"Mah blankey!" Black Eye screamed. "Mah blankey is gone! Which wun of ya' took it?" Black Eye then marched around the room. "Did ya' take mah blankey? Did you? You? How's 'bout you? Who toook mah blankeeeeeey!?"

"No one took ya' blankey," Stink Tooth chimed.

"Shaddap! I left it on mah bed, I kno' I did!"

"Den go look fo' it."

"Hmph!" Black Eye then walked up to Shiny Dome's spot in the room and snatched the blanket. "I'm takin' dis!" He then walked up to Fat Belly's side and kicked him to attention. "Git up!"

"Why?"

"You's gonna get somethin' for me in the kitchen. I wan' dat wolfie we caught."

"Why can't ya' do it ya'self?"

"CAUSE I SAID SO!" Black Eye then kicked Fat Belly harder.

"OW! OW! M'kay! M'kay! I'm up!"

"Actually, fugget it! Ya' probably jus' eat it all fo' ya'self"

Black Eye walked away from the slack-jawed Fat Belly and moved to Lazy Legs. "Ya' do it instead! Ya' don' nuttin' else all day."

Lazy Legs, rolling his eyes, got up and made his way for the kitchen. He did not want to be kicked by a rowdy Black Eye.

Black Eye then grumbled and mumbled his way back to his mattress. He wrapped himself in Shiny Dome's blanket and collapsed on the bed. "I swear wen I get mah hands on Shiny Dome, I'm gonna-!"

" **AAAAAHHHHHH!** "

All the gorians jolted upright at the sound of Lazy Leg's scream.

"Ugh!" Black Eye groaned. "Shaddap Lazy Legs! I'm tryin' ta' sleep 'ere."

" **AAHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

"Grrr!" annoyed, Black Eye rose to his feet. "Come on!" he commanded to everyone before leading them to the kitchen to find a shocked Lazy Legs resting on his back on the floor. He was trembling in terror.

"What's got ya' so spooked?"

Lazy Legs rose a shaky finger to point to what scared him. The other gorians followed the finger to find the most horrific thing they had ever seen. It was hanging over the kitchen ceiling.

It was Shiny Dome's head, missing his lower jaw, and dripping droplets of blood all over the already bloody kitchen floor. His eyes were gouged out and his ears were missing. The head was suspended in the air with what looked like a snare, weaved through one of his nostrils and came out through an eye socket. Even though his eyes were missing, the gorians could plainly see an expression of utter terror plastered in that disfigured face. Then there was what was hanging behind the severed head.

Black Eye's blanket was on display behind the hanging head. On it was a message written in large, crimson letters.

_GET_

_OUT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've waited weeks to post this chapter. As always I welcome every review and critique of my work.


	12. Old Habits

You're joking, right?" Lucy asked, bewildered. "Bacchus?"

"I'm afraid not," Erza answered sternly before taking a sip of her tea.

They, as well as Wendy and Carla, were having their breakfast at the local diner. It was a really pleasant place. The building was quaint and had this homey atmosphere paired with the staff who just as welcoming as the food on the menus. They would have brought Natsu, Happy, and Gray, but that meant waking them up and Erza decided that Gray needed all the sleep he could get. Perhaps a well-rested Gray would be more tolerable than a sleep-deprived Gray.

"Maybe it's a different Bacchus," stated Wendy, who was about to take a bite of her strawberry pancakes.

"It could be, but there is confounding evidence that says otherwise," Erza responded setting her teacup back down onto the saucer. "This Bacchus is apparently a heavy drinker and is a nimble fighter, even more, when intoxicated."

"Oh…" Wendy hung her head low. She then cut off another slice of her breakfast and munched down the yummy delicacy. Hoping the delightful flavor would wash away all that uneasiness in her person.

"It does fit his profile," Carla said, flicking her tail.

"But...this doesn't make any sense," said Lucy. "Why would Quatro Cerberus' top member be leading a gang of criminals?"

"I don't know," Erza answered. "Maybe it is Bacchus Groh, maybe it isn't. Either way, we  _will_  get to the bottom of this." Erza then arose from her seat and placed an assortment of jewels on the table. "Come now, we shall awake the boys begin our investigation." The others followed their scarlet haired leader.

"B-b-but…," Wendy muttered, still in her seat, "my pancakes." She eyed her half-eaten stack of warm, fluffy, strawberry flavored delights with a sadness in her heart and an emptiness in her stomach.

"Oh, come along, Wendy!" Carla beckoned.

"But…. Aww….," Wendy sighed in defeat as she somberly rose from her seat and silently said goodbye to her breakfast. She shuffled away from the table only for Carla to yell at her to hurry up and not drag her feet.

The four women made their way back to the inn. Erza made her way to the room of her sleeping companions and knocked.

"Arise! Tis' time we begin our pursuit for these bandits."

No one answered. Erza knocked again.

"Come now, you've been asleep long enough."

She still did not get a response, prompting her to knock harder.

"Hey! Don't make us wait for you!"

The door remained silent and unmoving. At that moment Erza registered the door as her opponent.

Erza bared her teeth at her foe before kicking it open and shouting, "RISE AND SHINE!"

All three of the room's residents immediately jolted out of bed and stood to attention. "Yes, ma'am!"

Erza sternly looked at the standing men. "When someone says to wake up, you wake up! Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good! Now get dressed, especially you Gray!" With that, Erza stormed out of the room and met the rest of her team outside the inn. All of which, could easily sense the frustration radiating from Erza.

"I-is something the matter, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"No! Not at all!" she fumed. "Why  _would_  there be anything the matter?"

A few minutes of awkward silence later, Natsu, Gray, and Happy rushed out the door, looking completely disheveled.

"We're here!" said Natsu.

"Aye."

Gray just grumbled something while he adjusted his pants.

"Nice of you to join us," Erza hissed.

"But Erza," Natsu whined, "we were up all night and that train ride was  _so_  long!"

"Didn't you say that you were 'fired up' the minute you got off that train?" Lucy questioned.

"That was before I found out how awesome this place's beds are! I slept even better last night than when I sleep in your bed, Lucy!"

Lucy's face flustered. "I-idiot! Don't say that out loud in public!" She prayed that no one else heard what Natsu just said.

"Now I'm  _really_  fired up!"

"Aye!"

"But first, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

"Sorry, Natsu-nee," Wendy said, "we already ate."

"What? You guys already ate without us?"

"We didn't want to wake you," Lucy said.

"But we're hungry!"

"Aye! I wanted some fish!"

"Happy, that's all you ever want," retorted Lucy.

"How could you guys eat without us?"

"Sorry Natsu, you know what they say, you snooze you lose." Lucy chuckled at her own joke only for her soft laughter to die down at the sight of Natsu and Happy's unamused faces.

"Lucy's not funny."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed.

"Oh don't be such sourpusses. Besides would you rather sleep or eat?"

Natsu and Happy froze in place. Happy descended to the ground and put his wings away. They stared blankly at Lucy.

"W-what are you two staring at?" They didn't respond. "Stop that! It's creepy!"

"Food…," Natsu started.

"...Or sleep?" Happy finished.

Carla stepped in. "I think you broke them."

Lucy started to chuckle again but stopped when she made eye contact with Gray for a brief second. She then averted her gaze and tried her best to subtly increase the distance between herself and the ice wizard.

Wendy could sense the discomfort arising from her friend. She cleared her throat and turned to Erza. "So, what's the plan, Erza?"

The red-haired warrior stood before her group, "We are to begin our search for this elusive gang of bandits."

"Where do we start?"

"Here in Chrysanthemum. We shall stand guard around the city borders when the bandits come we will be ready."

"Guard duty?" Gray unenthusiastically said. "You want us to wait around all day and wait for a group of people we have never seen before?"

"Yes, yes I do," Erza retorted sternly. "Do you have a problem with that, Gray?"

"Yeah! How will we know if the guys coming into town are actually bandits and not just visiting?"

"I'm glad you asked that. All members of this band apparently bear a guild mark in form of a large 'G.' Look for that on every one who enters the town."

"Hmph," Gray huffed, looking away.

"Oh, yes. Since you three weren't awake earlier there's something else you should know. Their leader is named Bacchus."

"Bacchus?" Gray asked, bewildered. "As in Bacchus Groh?"

"Say what?" Natsu exclaimed. "What's he doing, leading a gang of bandits?"

"We are not sure this is the same Bacchus we know," Erza assured. "Now, we must get ready. I'll take the southern entrance. Wendy, you take the east, Lucy, you go west, Natsu, Gray, you go north."

"What?" Natsu screamed.

"Don't pair me with this idiot!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah! I can do it all by myself! I don't want to be anywhere near this stripper! It was awkward just to share the same room with him! He's even a pervert when he's asleep!"

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"Gray strips in his sleep!" Happy exclaimed. Laughter arose from the group making the ice mage's cheeks heat up.

"Sh-shut up, all of you! I can't help it!"

"W-we're sorry, Gray," Lucy said trying her best to keep her giggles at bay.

"Grrr…. Erza! I won't go with Natsu!"

"Oh, yes you will! And you  _both_ will behave yourselves."

"But-"

"Deal with it!" Erza commanded.

Carla walked up to Erza, "What shall Happy and I do?"

"I need you two to scout the town from above. You will be our eyes in the sky."

"Aye, Erza!" Happy exclaimed before sprouting his wings and soaring skyward. Carla followed her counterpart.

"Now everyone get in position."

Everyone then turned and moved to their places, save for Gray who just stood there looking at the ground.

" _No…_ "

Erza turned her chin to her shoulder, looking back at Gray. "What was that, Gray?"

"I said no, Erza."

"No what?"

"I will  _not_  go with Natsu."

"Excuse me?" The rest of the group stopped in place as they watched Erza marched back to Gray. "Where do you get off, thinking you can refuse an order?"

"Where do  _you_  get off thinking that I care about what you have to say?"

"What!?" Erza grabbed Gray's collar. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"You've been doing the same thing to me ever since I met you, Scarlet!"

"I do it because it is for your own good,  _Fullbuster_!"

"How is barking orders at me for my own good? That's all you ever do is bark and bark orders at me, at all of us!"

"You ungrateful…. I don't know where this is coming from, but your feelings are not what's important right now."

"They never are with you!"

Erza gripped his collar harder. "This is not about you! We are on a job! These people have been terrorized for months. Your feelings are insignificant right now. So put away your stupid pride and stop acting like a damn spoiled brat!"

"No! I am sick to death of this!"

"Gray! You-!"

"Found them!" screamed a flying cat.

"Dammit all!" Erza hissed before shaking Gray's collar once more. "We'll take about this later!"

The entire group followed the airborne feline to a little shop with a broken window. The residents gathered around the busted store with lament. Upon closer inspection, they recognized the shop as the bookstore they saw last night. Glass covered the street, as the owner, a youthful girl with glasses who looked to be near the age of thirty was on her knees weeping for her beloved store. Lucy rushed up to comfort the owner.

"Are you alright miss?"

"N-no, they just came out of nowhere and trashed my shop! They didn't even want the books, they just destroyed them until I gave them our money. Why would they do that? This is just a simple bookstore." She broke down into tears again.

Lucy embraced the owner into a comforting hold, "It's okay, we're here to help." Lucy then noticed  _The Adventure of Iris_ was missing from the broken window display. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the shattered window before turning back to the crying owner. "Don't worry! This crime against literature won't go unpunished!"

"Which way did they go?" Erza asked the gathering crowd. A couple of witnesses stepped up and pointed west while others pointed east. "Which way," she tried again, but the two parties kept pointing in opposite directions.

"This is getting us nowhere," yelled Carla.

"Grrr, everyone split up!"

The team split into two groups. Erza, Lucy, and Gray went east, whilst Natsu and Wendy made chase with their exceeds west. They moved as fast as they could, their eyes darting around every street corner for any suspicious looking members of society.

"Where are they?" Gray shouted in frustration.

"Don't lose face," Erza ordered. "We still have them on the run."

"But they don't even know we're here!"

"We'll make sure they do when we find them."

"And  _when_  we find them," Lucy chimed, "We'll show those criminals what happens when you mess with the sacrality of the written word!"

"No one cares about your stupid book, Lucy!" Gray retorted.

Lucy felt a sting in her chest at Gray's words, they hurt just as bad as they did last night. Still, Lucy kept running but made sure to put some distance between herself and Gray.

"Gray! Don't be rude!"

"I don't c-!"

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. "There they are!"

Erza and Gray looked ahead to find several large men with large "G's" on their clothing.

"Halt!" Erza shouted. The men turned to see their pursuers, only to run faster. "Halt! In the name of justice, I command you all to halt!" But apparently the concept of justice was beyond their moral compasses, but running was not.

"Don't let them get away! Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" With a flick of her wrist, Lucy summoned a young woman dressed in a French maid outfit, with chains on her wrists.

"How may I be of service, princess? Is it time for my punishment?"

"What? No! Stop those fiends!"

"Of course, princess."

Virgo then dove dug into the street and quickly drilled her way in front of the fleeing thieves. A giant crater formed in the middle of the street.

"Ha! We have you now!" But Lucy's victory was cut short at the sight of the bandits scaling the buildings. "Oh…"

"Great!" Gray sarcastically spat.

"I'm sorry for my incompetence, princess. I deserve penance for my failure," she said holding out a cattle prod and horsewhip to Lucy.

"Absolutely not!" Lucy shouted, running past her spirit.

"I'll cut them off!" Erza then equipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor and flew skyward with a ring of blades surrounding her body. In the air, Erza read their movements and assumed their destinations. "Heaven's Wheel!" An assortment of swords then shot down onto the rooftops, stopping the group in their tracks. They then moved to a different direction, this time moving even faster. Their tenacity irked Lucy.

"Ugh! Don't these guys ever give…." Lucy blinked at the bandits parkouring from rooftop to rooftop. "Say, is it just me or do those guys kinda look familiar?"

"It's just you," Gray answered.

"No, I mean it. These guys look very famili-."

"Who cares? Just get them!"

"R-right! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Hey, howdy, hey, little Miss Lucy, it is always a pleasure seeing your sexy body. It mooooves me!"

"Get over yourself, Taurus! I need you to stop those crooks!"

"Hmph! Those who run away from Lucy's body have no appreciation for true beauty!" Taurus swung his gigantic axe and tossed it at the men. "Rampage!" The flying axe came straight for the trio.

"Oh my god!" one screamed. "Duck!"

"That's not a duck, that's a bull-SHIT!"

The gigantic axe barely missed all three bandits, giving them all a free haircut.

"What the fuck? That bitch is crazy!"

"What did you just call me?" Lucy hissed at the men. The sight of her narrowed eyes prompted them to run faster.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza shot at them again. This time her blades came dangerously close to the men, tearing through their clothes but only narrowly missing their flesh. It did slow them down somewhat. It is rather hard for one to focus on running when a spear comes flying right between that special place between your legs.

"Oh, shit! All these chicks are crazy!"

"Run faster! Faster, you fucks!"

"How do you punks like this!" One of the crooks then took out a small lacrima and got ready to throw it at Lucy and Gray.

"Oh no, you don't! Ice-Make: Lance!" A myriad of frozen spears shot forth from the magic circle Gray summoned, and extended to the crooks. One of the spears hit the lacrima, shooting it out of the bandit's grip.

"Ow, fuck!" The bandit then saw the lacrima roll onto the roof. "Shit! Book it! It's gonna blow!"

Lucy overheard the bandit's warning and shot at Erza, "Erza! They dropped an explosive lacrima."

"I'm on it!" Erza dropped down onto the roof with the active lacrima before tossing it up and exclaiming, "Requip! Flight Armor!" Erza's outfit then changed from that of a sky Valkyrie to that of a jungle cat. She almost instantly shot down on the roof and tossed the lacrimina, with a mighty throw, far away from the town before it set off with a huge explosion.

"Great job, Erza!" Lucy complimented.

"Your praise is appreciated, but for now, focus on those thieves!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The trio moved faster for the bandits, especially Erza. The sight of the deadly vixen's face made the bandits' faces turn pale.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

"That crazy broad looks like she's gonna kill us!"

"Just keep running! We're almost out of this town!"

The fleeing criminals took a big leap over the city border. All three men's faces were filled with relief and a sense of joy as they were about to leave Chrysanthemum.

"Ice-Make: RAMPART!"

Out of nowhere a massive, towering wall of ice burst from the ground below. It was shooting straight up for the bandits. All three men flung their limbs as fast and as hard as they could. Hoping that their tiniest movements would snowball into a huge payout and they would make it over the wall. Then the wall was crashed into.

"Got them!" Or rather, Gray got  _one_  of them. "Oh, for fuck sakes!"

The poor sod who did not make it over the wall slid down against the cold, slippery barricade he crashed into. The friction of his body against the ice made an elongated squeak as he slowly descended. The entire time, he saw his teammates through the ice as they left him in the dirt.

Erza flew to the base of the ice wall. Lucy and Gray joined her as they watched the bandit slowly, but surely slide down the amazing tall wall. When the bandit did reach the bottom, he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ow…." he groaned. He then saw the upside down faces of his pursuers. They looked so sinister, at that angle. He sat right back up and backed himself into the wall. "Stay away from me, you freaks!" The bandit then remembered what he was holding. "Here!" he held out the bag of jewels he stole. "Do you guys accept bribes?" His answer was the tip of the sword Erza was holding, being extended to this face, mere centimeters from his nose. The bandit made a terrified yelp.

"First you terrorize this town, then you steal their hard earned money, then you nearly blow them up, and now you try to bribe us with the money you stole?" Erza gripped the pommel of her sword. "Have you no shame?"

"Uhh…," the bandit tried to think of a good response to the sinister looking woman who was holding a sword in his face but came up short.

"Now," Erza then thrusted her blade forward, narrowly missing the bandit's flesh. "You will confess you secrets to us!"

"Gah! What's wrong with you people?"

"Talk! Where's Bacchus?"

"W-who?"

"Bacchus! Your leader!"

"I don't know no Bacchus!"

"Coward!" Erza held out her other sword at the man. "Tell us where your hideout is!"

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are or what your deal is, but I ain't no snitch!"

Erza bared her teeth at the bandit's answer.

"Uh-oh," Lucy chimed in, "you made her mad."

"I don't care! I ain't sayin' nothin'!"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Gray shouted before grabbing the bandit by his collar and shaking him violently. "Listen you dumbass! Because of you and your band of idiots I've been sent to this no-name town! I sat on a train the entire day yesterday, I didn't fall asleep because I had to share a room with the snoring fire hazard, and today I missed something important to me! I shouldn't even be here. Do you hear me? I shouldn't even be here! Now TALK!"

"What was that about a snoring fire hazard?"

Gray tightened his grip on the bandit's collar, his face swelled with blood boiling in his veins. He punched the bandit in the face, "Just talk, dammit! Talk!"

"I…. I ain't no sni-Ahh!" Gray punched the gang member again, much harder. Blood ran from his nose.

"You have wasted  _enough_  of my time! Tell me where your gang is RIGHT NOW!"

"Gray, you're being too violent!"

"I'll be as violent as I need to be! Now you! TALK! NOWWWW!"

"Okay… okay…," he said in a nasally voice. "The place is… is…" the man's eyes started to roll to the back of his head.

"H-hey! Don't you dare blackout on us!" Gray shouted, shaking the gang member by his collar. "Stay with us, dammit. Stay with us!" But it was too late, the bandit's body fell limp in Gray's hold. "Shit!" Gray cursed, tossing the unconscious to the ground.

"Gray!" Erza yelled. "Now look what you've done!"

"He should've talked!"

" _You_ should've shown more restraint! I was the one interrogating him!"

"You were getting us nowhere!"

"No, you went too far! Now he may be too traumatized to talk when he wakes up.  _If_  he wakes up!"

Lucy leaned behind Erza, holding the bag of jewels. " _Umm…_ ," she anxiously whispered, " _at least we saved the store's jewels._ "

"The jewels?" Gray started. "The jewels? Who cares about the stupid jewels?"

"That's enough, Gray," Erza warned.

"No! I'm sick of her acting all innocent!"

"Gray…"

"What did you even do today, Lucy? Do you think you helped?"

"Gray…"

"All you did was keep missing the bandits! How could your spirits keep missing them? They were right there!"

Lucy lowered the bag and looked to the ground.

"That's enough, Gray!"

"You're not even a good wiz-!" Gray was cut off by Erza slapping his face. The sound of Erza's palm striking his face filled the air. Gray stood there with an imprint of Erza's hand on his cheek.

"Apologize to Lucy, now!"

"Hmph!" Gray turned his back on the two girls and walked away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here!"

"Don't you  _dare_  walk away from me!" Gray didn't answer, he just kept marching away. "Gray! Gray! Come back here!" But Gray still stomped away. Erza narrowed her vision at him, before turning to the opposite direction, "Let's go, Lucy. Maybe Natsu and Wendy had better luck." Erza then picked up the unconscious bandit and walked away.

Lucy raised her head and looked back and forth at Gray and Erza. She made a somber

sigh before hugging herself and followed Erza's lead with an ache in her chest.

* * *

The day went on and before anyone knew it, the sun was setting. The citizens of Chrysanthemum were apparently more active in the late afternoon than they were in the evening. Everyone was out and about in many shops. Those where were not shopping were paying their respects to a young woman who had her store pillaged by crooks. All were happy and going about their business all casual, save for one runner.

The runner ran around the city all day long. He lost count how many times he ran around the place. How many times did he see the same buildings? How many times did he see those street signs? Those particular cracks in the sidewalks? That particular arrangement of complexes? He knew not, but one place caught his attention. He felt as though it was almost calling him every time he passed it. So, on the next lap around the city, he answered the shop's call to him.

He entered the small store with a bell chiming as he opened the door. It looked as though he was the only occupant, save for the clerk behind the counter, who was busy reading a newspaper. Good, the fewer people the better.

The runner picked out the items he came in for and set them on the counter.

"Just these."

The clerk set his paper down on his counter and looked at the items his customer chose today. "A pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Okay, that will be- Oh. Sorry pal, no shoes, no shirt, no service."

"Aw, come on! I've had a long day," said the shirtless runner.

"Sorry man, but rules are rules and… Oooh."

"What?"

"Lady problems?"

"Huh?" The clerk responded by gesturing to his cheek. "Oh, something like that."

"Buddy, we've all been there. You know what? That will be nine jewels."

"Really?" the runner asked, with a grin.

"Yeah, as I said, we've all been there."

The runner happily paid the fee and left the store with his change and receipt. He then went down a lonely alley and reached for his purchase. He slipped out a cigarette from the packet, put the thing stick of tobacco leaves in his lips, and started clicking the lighter.

"Come on, light up already," he commanded the small lighter, but all he got was weak sparks. "Damn, cheap, plastic, store-brand piece of shit," he muttered until he finally got a flame. "Finally."

The tiny flame was slowly brought to the end of the cigarette. He could already taste that delicious nicotine. Then out of nowhere, the flame went out and the cigarette was slashed in two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked a demanding voice from the runner's side.

The runner turned to find a sword-baring redhead with a look of fury. The runner turned away and spat out the sliced cigarette.

"What do you want, Erza?"

"Don't dodge my question, Gray! What are you doing with those?" She asked pointing to the packet of cigarettes.

"Well, I  _was_  trying to take the edge off."

"You were about to poison yourself with those things! I thought you were done with those!"

"I was, but guess what, lollipops are not a good substitute!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Ugh," Gray rolled his eyes at her. "How'd you even find me?"

"It wasn't hard to find you, especially when you leave a trail." Erza held up a pile of Gray's clothes including his shirt, socks, shoes, and jacket. Gray grumbled at her before snatching his clothing out of her hands and started dressing himself. "You should know better than to lose yourself to your inner demons."

"The only demons I have right now is that flaming idiot! And he already makes me want to smoke even before I started smoking."

"You've been so good for years! Why stop now?"

"Why indeed?"

"Gray! I will not let you lose yourself to this disgusting habit. You were barely approachable when you had two bad habits, you just have to deal with that stripping habit of yours now. Don't give in."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it is a horrible thing to do to your health! Don't you remember what it was like when you started smoking? You did it all the time! Couldn't go one day without a cigarette! Your breath always reeked! Not to mention you had this sickening cough!"

"Wakaba does it all the time!"

"That's different! Wakaba uses it as magic. When he smokes it doesn't make the guild hall reek of death and it doesn't harm his health."

"The lucky bastard…"

"Gray, what's going on with you? Tell me."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yes. There. Is. You've been nothing but hostile this entire mission. Whenever we try to ask you what's going on, you just avoid the topic altogether. Then you have these violent outbursts"

"I just have a lot on my plate."

"Like what?"

"It's none of your business."

"When it gets in the way of our mission, it  _is_  my business."

"No, it's fucking not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No! It's  _fucking_  not!"

"Well, I say it is! Now talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Then why have you been acting like a bastard to us? Especially Lucy!"

"Because  _she_  overstepped her boundaries!"

"Her name is not  _she_ , it's Lucy! And she did not overstep her boundaries! You were the one who overreacted and yelled at her!"

"Well, she shouldn't have bothered me in the first place!"

"What is wrong with you, Gray? What could possibly be wrong with you?"

"Nothing, for over the last time!"

"Then you're just acting like a bastard because you feel like it?"

"I am not acting like a bastard!"

"Yes, you are! Now tell me, what could possibly be the matter for poor, little Gray Fullbuster?"

"I was supposed to be on a date yesterday! There! Happy now?"

Erza blinked at Gray's answer, her mouth agape. Gray just looked away from Erza, making sure she did not see the small blush on his cheeks.

"Gray… Who were you-?"

"Juvia," Gray quickly answered, still refusing to look back at Erza. Then there was an uncomfortable moment of silence. In that moment of silence, Gray's heart raced and his face burned up with each passing second. He could not believe what he just did. He promised himself he wouldn't reveal their date to  _anyone_! Oh god, why did it have to be Erza of all people?

The moment of silence ending by the sound of soft chuckles. Gray jumped at their sound, starling him out of his panicked daze. Gray turned to find a giggling Erza, who was trying to keep her laughter at bay with a hand over her lips. The sight of her made Gray blush, even more, prompting him to quickly turn around. But his reaction, just made Erza laugh even more.

"Sh-shut up…"

"Oh, Gray!" Erza then surprised Gray with a hug to her breastplate. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Erza...please don't."

"Oh, why not. You two are finally together! I'm surprised it took you  _this_  long to acknowledge her feelings. But that doesn't matter now, I'm sure you can make up for lost time."

"Erza…," he painfully groaned.

"I just can't believe it, Gray. You are growing up so fast." She then finally released him from her armored chest.

"Erza, I would really appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself."

"Aww, why is that? Are you nervous?"

"I'm just not ready to announce it yet."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with that. But I have to ask, how long have you two been together?"

Gray sighed and rolled his eyes as hard as he could. "It was  _supposed_  to be our first date."

"Oh. Oh! Is that why you're so upset? Gray, that's adorable!"

"No, it's not!"

"Oh, but it is. Gray, it's so cute that you're upset that you're mad about missing your first date with the girl you like."

"Sh-shut up!" he said with a blush.

"Ha ha ha. Gray, you shouldn't be so upset over that."

"It's not just that, Erza."

"Oh? What else could be the problem?"

"Well, to be honest, I had the whole date planned out yesterday. I booked three restaurants yesterday and a lot of activities for us to do."

"Aww, Gray that's so considerate of y-."

"But! I didn't get to do any of that, and to add insult to injury I had to wait until the restaurants and places opened so I could cancel them. But guess what, they were  _all_  nonrefundable!"

"Is that why you almost missed the train yesterday?"

"Yes! I had to run from one end of Magnolia to the other, multiple, multiple times! Then I find out that I can't get any of my money back! So now I'm almost broke and left Juvia on the other side of the country."

"You can't be mad just because you had to reschedule your first date. I'm sure she'll understand."

"She does," Gray answered plainly. "We plan on going on a very cheap date, the day after I get back."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem isn't what was supposed to happen yesterday. It's what was supposed to happen today."

"Today? What was supposed to happen today?"

"...Erza, today is the anniversary of my father's death."

"...What?"

"Today is the anniversary of when I and the woman, who literally gave her life for me, put my father to rest."  
"Gray…"

"I thought that if I took her out the day before, it would ease things over. Today she and I were supposed to visit my parent's graves and pay our respects, but obviously, something  _more important_  came up."

"But, that doesn't mean you should take your frustrations out on us. Especially not, Lucy. She didn't force you to leave Magnolia."

"No, Erza, she didn't. You did."

"I…. I would have understood if you said something."

Gray snapped his head back at Erza, "Really? Really, Erza? You would have understood?"

"I understand now. You could have said something back then."

"No! I want you to look me in the eye and tell me, with the utmost honesty, that you would have understood if I had said that I had something more important to do back in the guild hall."

Erza was about to say she would, but then she remembered her state of mind two days ago. How she would get Gray on the train no matter what he said. Erza kept quiet.

"Hmph, that's what I thought."

"I just wanted us to be closer."

"And that's an excuse for making me miss honoring my dead parents?"

"I….no."

"No, it's not, Erza." Gray walked passed the humbled Scarlet. "See ya."

"Where are you going? Are you going back to Magnolia?"

"No. I refuse to let Natsu finish a job, I took part in. Besides, I really need the money now."

"Fine, but you  _will_ apologize to Lucy. Your situation still doesn't excuse for how you treated her."

"I already told you, I don't feel like apologizing."

"Gray! She didn't do anything wrong! You're going to apolo-."

"I said I don't feel like it now. I will apologize to her, but when I do, it will be genuine."

Erza said nothing, she just gave Gray a slight nod as he walked away. "Gray, one last thing."

"Oh, what now?"

"Do you really think that damaging your health is the best way to honor your parents? After they gave their lives to that you could live?"

"...I'll see you later."

The two guildmates went their separate ways. Erza returned to the small inn while Gray held on to the pack of cigarettes and tiny lighter while he kept walking around Chrysanthemum. He kept walking until he was positive he did not want the lighter and cigarettes anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not going to lie, I liked writing the last third of this chapter more than I liked writing the first two-thirds.
> 
> As per usual, any and all critiques and reviews are welcomed.


	13. Mystery Meat

"Wake up!"

The five gorians mumbled in their bed sheets, trying to do the opposite of what the loud, disruptive voice yelled at them to do. But that just made the voice even more disruptive.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake Up! Wake Up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!  **WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAKE UUUUUUUUP**!"

"Alright already!" Stink Tooth groaned. "We up! We up, Black Eye!"

"Not fast enough!" Black Eye started bouncing up and down. "Wake up! Wake up, faster! Faster! Faster!"

"Som'body make 'im stop!" Short Tail whined as the rest of the gorians gave in to their impromptu wake up call. Lazy Legs, however, was still trying his damndest to phase out the echoes of Black Eye's morning call. Black Eye did not appreciate his fellow gorian's indolent attitude.

"Hey!" he yelled marching over to Lazy Leg's side. "Git up!"

"Nahhhh, don' feel like it."

Black Eye gritted his teeth at the lethargic goian before he hopped on his downed body and furiously jumped up and down as he chanted, "GIT UP! GIT UP! GIT UP! GIT UP!"

"OW! OW! OWWWW! Alright! Alright! A'right a'ready!" Lazy Legs whined as he pushed Black Eye off him.

"Good! All of ya' git some grub. We got a lo' ta' do ta'day!" Black Eye then made his way for the kitchen only to stop in the hallway, as he sensed a distinct lack of movement over behind him. Black Eye turned to find the rest of his troop still in the bedroom, looking rather hesitant. "Hey, what's da hold up?"

Short Tail stepped forward, "Ya' don' really wan' us ta' eat in d'ere, do ya?"

"Why not?"

"Wellllllllll," Short Tail sang, scratching the back of his head, "ya' know…." Black Eye, tilted his head in confusion. "Cause…. _he's_ still d'ere." The other gorians nodded at Short Tail's statement.

"D'oh!" Black Eye groaned, rolling his eyes at them. "Don' tell me ya guys 're scared ta' go in d'ere." The gorians said nothing, they just looked away from Black Eye's annoyed gaze. "Wat a bunch o' babies, especially you Big Toes! Fine! More grub fo' me!" Black Eye turned his tail to the group and marched his way to the kitchen.

"Wat is wit' 'im?" Fat Belly asked.

"I dunno, why'd he wake us up so early?" Lazy Legs yawned. Usually, they get to sleep in as much as they wanted, a luxury Lazy Legs was particularly grateful for. This rundown shack has provided them with a myriad of luxuries ever since they moved to this desolate forest. But they would never tell Black Eye how thankful they were for this place. They know him too well, especially after he earned his new namesake. Their old tribe made sure it stuck with him.

Black Eye was the biggest of them all, also the most aggressive. Black Eye also had a bit of history for being well-respected. Then came the day when he returned with a large shiner. After that, things only started to get worse. They even gave him the name Black Eye. Such a humiliating name made him furious! So, Black eye decided that the next time anyone insults him that  _they_  would be the ones with a black eye. Then came the day when he and a handful of other gorians decided to leave their old tribe behind and prove they are better off without them.

Lazy Legs had a reputation for being very lethargic. The only thing he likes more than slacking off is slacking off for long periods of time. Sometimes he wishes he was born a bear, so he could sleep in for winter. Just the idea of being passed out for that long made Lazy Legs wish he was a bear even more, and the old tribe spited him for his lazy-good-for-nothing way of life. He had hoped if he went with Black Eye he could live the rest of his days doing as little as possible. But as the days came and gone Black Eye became more irritating and he slept less and less because of his irate attitude.

"Isn't Black Eye always da' first one o' us ta' wake up? Why's dat?" Stink Tooth was the first one Black Eye talked to about leaving the tribe and also had a reputation. But what can he say? It is not his fault his favorite food the smelliest fruit. He had hoped Black Eye would take him somewhere with more of his favorite fruit, but the forest was barren of the delicacy. Now he misses his fruit and has to put up with Black Eye's long mouth. He first got a taste for it when he was small, everyone told him not to eat it, but youthful curiosity killed the cat and his sense of smell. As he kept growing his breath only got that much worse over time. He would always be yelled at to stop eating the stinky fruit, but he cared not. It tasted so good, but no one else would listen, nor would did they associate themselves with him. His breath stank so bad, even by gorian standards. No one tried to socialize with him, especially not the females. All said the same thing, his breath stinks, how he must've eaten thousands of dead things, he should leave them all alone. All those nasty things just gave him a very sharp tongue. Whenever someone spat an insult at him he could spit it back, still deep down he wished  _anyone_  could accept him. Then came Black Eye. That's when Stink Tooth shared Black Eye's offer to the closest he had to a friend, Fat Belly.

Fat Belly ate a lot. As in,  _a lot_. He and his big, jiggly gut were always causing some sort of trouble. When there was food, you could guarantee Fat Belly was there. He ate everything and anything. His passion was a cause for trouble in the tribe. If Fat Belly so much as caught a whiff of something edible, he was determined to sink his teeth into it. Fat Belly would sometimes eat an entire week's worth of food, that was meant for the  _entire_  tribe. Others would chastise him and his bottomless stomach. There were even rumors of him talking to his gut, as though it were alive. He tried to quit eating so much, but that just made his stomach hurt. He even ate the smelly fruits Stink Tooth likes a couple times. It made his nose wince, but his mouth water. That was the only reason Fat Belly conversed with Stink Tooth, on occasion. They both liked the smelly fruit. Fat Belly would have hung around with Stink Tooth more, but there's only so much stink he could take. He had hoped he could dine in peace with Black Eye, but everyone was proportioned evenly. One time he tried to sneak a deer leg, but Black Eye, and the rest of the group yelled at him more. Now he puts up with his growling stomach and eats when everyone else eats. Or at least he tries to.

"How can he eat in d'ere wit' Shiny Dome's….dome?" asked a gorian who usually kept his opinions to himself and his voice down, Big Toes. Big Toes, despite his name, was petite in the digits and very light in his step, especially when there's danger about. Big Toes was quite a coward to anything even relatively close to his size. He can stand things like wolves and deers, but bears? Forget it! Because of his cowardice, Big Toes missed out on a lot of important things in his life. How to swim, how to hunt, how to socialize, and so on. Big Toes hates himself for being such a coward. His fear has always held him back. It kept his feet planted in the dirt and his lips shut for fear of saying anything stupid. He figured if he traveled with the massive Black Eye, he would either not have to worry about anything or become braver by his example. Unfortunately neither happened. He gets very anxious when he so much as steps out of the house, but Black Eye does not give him much of a choice. Between facing his fears every waking minute or getting pummeled by Black Eye, Big Toes would always choose the former. He thought he could get used to the place, despite Black Eye and the bears. But nothing could prepare him for what happened to Shiny Dome. Now, he just wants out.

"Black Eye's pretty ballsy or a dum-dum," said Short Tail. Short Tail was the youngest of the group, as always. He was the last born in his generation of gorians and his body showed it. Short Tail was very small in stature, almost one quarter smaller in stature compared to the average gorian height for his age. It did not bother him so much when he was younger, barely anyone so much as mentioned it when he was younger. But when he was younger, he was as tall as the rest of his generation. Then everyone started growing. Short Tail grew as well, but at a much slower rate than everyone else. So, he became known as Short Tail, the butt of every joke involving size. Despite almost being an adult, he was still treated like a youngling. No one wants to be associated with a big, youngling. No female wants a shorter male No one will listen to such a small adult. The young gorian just wanted to be treated as an equal and set off on his own adventure. Short Tail almost missed out on joining Black Eye's troop. He just spotted them sneaking out one night, and asked what they were doing. He was more than happy to leave the tribe and their jokes about his height and set on an adventure.

They crossed over countless fields and forests, swam through rivers, and hiked over the high mountains. Before Short Tail knew it, he was much farther away from home than he'd ever thought he'd be. It did make him uneasy at first, but then they found this massive forest they currently resided in. It even came with a roof over their heads. Granted, they had to reinforce the roof, and it still leaked when it rained, a lot, especially when they just had that massive storm. But Short Tail could put up with it, he was just glad to be given the equal opportunity to work as his fellow gorians. However, he soon found out he traded one bad reputation for another. Instead of being disrespected about his height, he was disrespected for his age. He is always the one who misses out on all the small talk and the plans made for the day. Whenever he tries to speak his mind, Black Eye was usually the one to put him in his place.

The building then echoed with the sound of a loud belch. Black Eye walked out of the kitchen, picking his teeth with a toothpick. "Dat hit da spot!" Black Eye announced, in a very condescending tone. The ape knew they everyone else was peckish. Fat Belly's stomach started growling like a bear, which startled Big Toes. The scene made Black Eye chuckle a very condescending and curt chuckle. "Ha ha! Babies."

Black Eye marched up to the annoyed troop with an obnoxious smile.

"What's ya' problem, Black Eye?" said Stink Tooth. "Why'd ya' wake us up so early?"

"Yeah, the sun's just comin' up. I don' like bein' woked up so early," whined Lazy Legs.

"Both of ya' shaddap," Black Eye demanded. "We got stuff ta' do ta'day."

"Yeah! We gotta git out o' 'ere and git goin'!" Big Toes started.

"Dats right, Big Toes," Black Eye agreed. "We don' got food no more." The other gorians looked at Black Eye confused.

"Um...yeah. So, when do we start?"

"After  _I_  tell all of ya' what we gonna do."

"Great…," Stink Tooth sarcastically sang.

Black Eye shot a nasty look at Stink Tooth before continuing. "Anyway," the self-proclaimed leader looked back at all his followers, "we gotta git more food. So we's gonna split up, git as much grub as we can, den comes back 'ere and chow down."

"Dat's...," Stink Tooth started. Black Eye was ready to bonk the smelly gorian on his head. "Actually, dat's not a bad idea."

Black Eye did a double take at Stink Tooth. Black Eye could not remember the last time when Stink Tooth, of all gorians, ever praised one of his ideas. That must mean Black Eye was brighter than he thought. Black Eye gave Stink Tooth a smug grin as he took in this small victory.

"Dis is what ya' woke us up for?" Lazy Legs groaned. "Ya' want us to find somethin' ta' munch on? C'mon, Black Eye! I 'aven't slept good for three nights now! First those dumb wolfies started howlin' outta nowhere, den Shiny Dome gets killed."

"Shaddap Lazy Legs!" Black Eye shoved Lazy Legs to the floor. "All ya' do is sleep, sleep, sleep! Ya' good fo' nottin' sleeper! You's gonna help find somethin' to eat, like da' rest of us! Got it?"

Lazy Legs just slowly rose to his feet and avoided eye contact with Black Eye, or any of the other gorians.

"Ha! Dat's wha' I thought! Pfffffffffft! Learn ya' place. That goes fo' all of ya'."

"A'right, a'ready!" Stink Tooth yelled, annoyed. "We git it! Just tell us what we gonna do next."

"I just did, dum-dum!"

"Den what?" asked Big Toes.

"Wha?"

"What 're we gonna do next?"

"Good question, Big Toes. A' leas'  _someone's_ got da right idea!" Stink Tooth just rolled his eyes at Black Eye. "Afta' we git da food, den we git to work and start lookin'!"

"Yeah!" Big Toes cheered. "I can' wait fo' us to git outta 'ere!"

"Dat's da spirit, Big Toes. Ya' ain't as big a baby as I thought ya' were!"

"Huh? Wha' does dat haf'ta do wit' anythin'?"

"Ya' know. Y'er not afraid to search the place."

"Black Eye, ya' do mean dat we gonna find someplace new, right?"

"Wat chu' talkin' about?"

"We gonna leave dis place, right?"

Black Eye stared slack-jawed at Big Toes before slamming his fists down. "No! No! No! No! No! We ain't goin' nowhere!"

"Say wat?" Big Toes exclaimed.

"Have you gon' stoopid, Black Eye?" said Stink Tooth. "Look at wha' 'appened ta' Shiny Dome!"

"Wha' 'bout Shiny Dome?" Black Eye snorted. No one could believe what they were hearing.

"Y-ya' wanna stay 'ere? Afta'  _dat_?" Stink Tooth asked, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah! Shiny Dome was weak, even weaker dan Short Tail."

"...What are ya' talkin' 'bout?"

"He got killed by a wolfy!"

"A woflie? Ya' have gone stoopid! No wolfy could do dat!"

"Don' evah call me stoopid!" Black Eye whacked Stink Tooth's dome, hard. "Shiny Dome had one job, kill da' wolfie, n' he messed it up!"

"But Black Eye," Fat Belly stepped forward, "how could a wolfie hang Shiny Dome's head up and write on da' blankey?"

"I don' care how da' wolfie did it, I jus' wan' dat wolfie n' da' rest o' da' ones dat got away!"

"Da' blankey told us to 'Git out', what'll happen if we don't git out?"

"We ain't goin' nowhere. It took us a long time to find dis place."

"But a woflie could not 'ave done dat! It just couldn' of!"

"The biggest thing in dis place is us!"

"N' dat big bear…," Big Toes muttered.

"Dat thing could nevah find dis place, or fit through da' door! Bears don' even know how to write!"

"Neither do wolfies!" Stink Tooth hissed. "Besides, ya' saw the busted leg dat woflie had. It was weak!"

"Shiny Dome was still weaker! Dat wolfie must'a been extra smart! It is da' only explaninannnnination, Stink Tooth!"

"But Black-!"

"NO! No more talkin'!" Black Eye started getting into one of his fits again, bouncing up and down and slamming his fists everywhere. "We ain't goin' nowhere! Nowhere! I don' care if Shiny Dome was killed by a wolife or not! We was 'ere first!"

All the gorians became silent as Black Eye continued throwing a tantrum.

"We was 'ere first! We ain't goin' nowhere! Dis is our place! Our's! We stayin' 'ere, even if it's da' last thing I do!" Black Eye kept bashing his fists into everything. The floors, the walls, the broken down furniture, all of which was subject to Black Eye's abuse.

"A'right, Black Eye! A'right!" Stink Tooth spoke up. "Ya' win, we'll stay."

"Not me!" Big Toes exclaimed, as he made a break for the door.

"I said, no!" Black Eye tackled Big Toes to the ground and started swinging punches down on his face. "I said, no! NO! NO! NO! We! Ain't! Goin'! NOWHERE!"

The other gorians tried to pull Black Eye off of Big Toe, but their efforts were all for naught. Black Eye violently pushed everyone off him and went back to what he does best, giving out black eyes. When Black Eye was done the entirety of Big Toes' face was covered in black and blue.

"When I say, we ain't goin' nowhere, I mean we ain't goin' nowhere! Got it?"

"Nnngh…," Big Toes weakly breathed. Black Eye started punching him again.

"I! CAN'T! 'EAR! YOUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Yyyyyyeeeeessssss….."

"Good!" Black Eye then stood up and looked upon his humbled group, especially Big Toes. "Now 'ere's what's gonna happen. We 're gonna go out d'ere n' git some grub! While we're at it, we gonna find dat stoopid wolfie and da' rest of dose dumb wolfies too! Ya' got it?"

Everyone slowly nodded.

"Good, now e'ryone lis'n up!" Black Eye moved to the doorway and cleared his throat. "We gonna git dat wolfie! Now git! Git! Git!"

One by one, all the gorians left the house. Big Toes had to crawl his way out, which irritated Black Eye.

"Hey! Whatta ya' doin'? Fasta'! Fasta'! FASTAAAAA'!" he demanded.

Big Toes obeyed his abuser and moved as fast as his beaten body would allow him. At one point he made to his feet but had to lean against the wall to keep his balance. Big Toes slowly shuffled his way to the door, making sure to avoid looking into the kitchen and Black Eye's smug face. He collapsed to the soft grassy ground when he exited the building. The others avoided looking at him, even when he struggled to rise to his feet.

"Let's git started!" Black Eye announced, leaving the building and kicking Big Toes back to the dirt. "I wan' dis wolfie! Dat wolfie is mine! I'm goin' afta' it!"

All the gorians silently nodded.

"Good! Now 'ere's wha' e'ryone's doin'! Lazy Legs, find me somethin' big and juciy! Like a piggy or two. No, three! Three piggies! Big Toes, ya' get me some fishies! I wan' some fishies! Stink Tooth, get so'more of dose eggs, ya found. Dey were good! Fat Belly, don' eat everythin'!"

"Whatta 'bout me?" Short Tail asked.

"Don' talk ta' me, stoopid! Don' be weak, like Shiny Dome and just do somethin'! Anythin'!"

"But wha-?"

"I dunno! Don' care! Just do somethin'! Now git goin'! N' don' come back til' ya' found what I told ya' ta' find!" The troop disbanded and disappeared into the trees at a fast past, except for Big Toes who kept limping his way into the trees. He still got that same fear he always got when he left the house, but it was not fear of a bear, not Black Eye, or even what killed Shiny Dome. It was fear for his life.

* * *

All residents of the forest were particularly out and about today. As they should be when a group of towering apes were scurrying throughout their habitat. They were causing such a ruckus for all the creatures. It did not appear as though they understood the concept of stealth. When they saw a large group of animals they would charge in at full speed and let out a bestial roar, scaring away the astoundingly fast animals. Needless, to say, they all missed having a full set of those shiny traps they found in the house, especially Fat Belly.

The gorian, and his well-endowed abdomen, were exhausted! All day long he's been up and has done nothing but run, chase, and run some more. Fat Belly hated every second of it was nothing but misery for the overweight gorian. Now he's in a huge field, bordered by a wall of trees on one side, and on the other more empty fields of grass.

He's not even sure what he's supposed to find! Why didn't Black Eye give him something to do? Everyone else got something to do. Even Short Tail got an easier job. To not be a bother. But what's Fat Belly supposed to bring back?

From the moment he left the house, he's done nothing but run and wander aimlessly trying to find something that'll please Black Eye. But his efforts so far have all been for naught. Whenever he gets close to an animal, they just run away from him at such speeds. It made no sense to him whatsoever. How could something smaller than him move so quick? But putting himself through extensive cardio was not the only thing that made him hate being out in the woods. He was afraid to be outhere.

Ever since yesterday, Fat Belly has been nothing but spooked! Even his appetite has gone down. He has never seen something as gruesome or sickening as  _that_! It was enough to make him not want lunch, snack time, dinner, seconds, after dinner special, dessert, dessert seconds, thirds, and fourths, even his late night snack, and late night seconds. Such a change to his diet is on-par with a feline sprouting wings! Then came this morning, when his entire appetite from last night till today caught up with him, and wow is he hungry! It is like his stomach is eating itself, he's so hungry!

Fat Belly's stomach growled, he looked down upon it with sympathy before patting it.

"Don' worry big bud', we's gonna get somethin' to eat, I pwomise. Jus' gotta be real smart 'bout it." But he'd be lying if the bigger part of him was not afraid to be out here. He'd rather go back and share the kitchen with Shiny Dome's head and search for scraps than be out here. But Black Eye would probably rip his head off if he did that.

"Grrrr," he growled with his stomach. "Yeah, yer right! Black Eye is such a dum-dum! Accusin' us o' eatin' e'rythin'! Hmph! Who made 'im in cha'ge anee'way?"

His stomach growled again.

"Ugggggghhhhh, yer right," he sat down amongst the large field he was in, "we gotta eat somthin'. Anythin'..." Fat Belly then stood up and reached for the cloudless sky above and shouted, "ANYTHIN'!"

Then Fat Belly sniffed something.

"Say…. Wha' smells so good?" His stomach agreed, very much. Whatever smelled good, smelled  _real_  good! "Mmmm!" Just one whiff and his mouth is already watering? Oh, he  _needs_  to find whatever aroma he caught. He followed his nose to the source of the smell. The closer he got, the bigger his drive to find it became.

Fat Belly moved so happily across the fields, it was almost like he was frolicking. He did not care if anyone saw him like that, he was just glad to be in the presence of such a heavenly smell. And what a smell it was! He feels lighter than air under such an aroma like he could float.

"Mmmmm-mmmmm-mmmmmmmmm!" he hummed. Fat Belly's just so excited to finally get something to eat. Smelling the source becoming more radiant, he went from skipping through the field to running. The grass blades were flattened under the weight of his massive appendages. He moved so fast that he could hear the sound of wind whishing past his ears. When the last time he ever moved this fast? Probably never. After all, he's never felt so hungry!

Then Fat Belly saw what smelt so good. A huge chunk of meat. He was not sure what kind of meat it was, nor did he care. All that matters is he finally has something to snack on. It was just outside the border of the forest, just a hop, skip, and a jump away.

Fat Belly moved even faster now. His jowls flapped in the wind, sending streaks of drool flying. He narrowed in on the mass of flesh, practically pouncing at it with an extended arm. His, and his gut's, prayers were answered! Finally, after so long, they will eat!

Then a grey mist zoomed past Fat Belly's sight and disappeared, with the chunk of flesh.

"Say wha-?" Fat Belly was cut off when he slammed face first in the ground, right where the chunk of flesh would have been. Fat Belly then pushed his face out of the dirt, his mouth full of mud and grass which he immediately spat out. "Bleh! Bleh! Bleeeeeh! Ewwww! Bleeeh!" Fat Belly coughed out what was left of that bad taste in his mouth before looking around for his meal that was nowhere to be found.

He just did not understand it. The yummy smelling meat was just here. Fat Belly knew he did not imagine it! He saw it with his own two eyes, smelt it with his own nose, and followed its trail by the guidance of his gut, and Fat Belly trusts his gut's instincts more than anything else. He's not sure what that grey mist was, or even if it was real or not, all Fat Belly knows is that the chunk of meat was there one second, then gone the next.

Looking to his left, Fat Belly saw nothing but the borderline where the grass meets the trees. Looking to his right, Fat Belly saw the continuation of said borderline. Looking straight ahead, Fat Belly saw a cluster of trees as far as the eye could see. Then, he saw something tiny and grey. It was a wolf, and it was carrying something in its teeth. The chunk of meat that Fat Belly called dibs on.

"Hey! Dat's mine!" Fat Belly cried, but the wolf just turned tail and dashed away into the dark forest.

Fat Belly's stared slack-jawed at the wolf as it disappeared into the trees with his meal.

"No…. Dat's not fair." His meal was literally right in front of him. All of his hopes and dreams were literally within arm's reach. It was just right there, where he was laying down, and just like that, it was taken away from him. HIs supper was taken away from him. "Dat's not fair," he said feeling a mass form in his throat. "Dat's not fair." Fat Belly's eyes felt wet. "No, no, no… No fair."

How could that wolf do this to him? What did he ever do to it?

"N-not...fair."

His stomach growled in agony.

"Not fair."

His poor tummy just wanted to be fed.

"Not fair."

That's all he ever wanted. That's all they ever wanted.

"Not…..FAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR!"

Fat Belly stood up right and sprinted into the forest.

"Not fair! Not fair! Not fair! Not fair! Not FAIR!" He was livid with hunger and fury. "Where'd ya' go, ya' stoopid wolfie!" His eyes darted around the woodland, trying to find anything that so much as resembled a wolf. A low growl drew his attention.

Looking further ahead he saw the wolf still carrying the yummy smelling meat. The wolf's eyes were narrowed at Fat Belly as the saliva drench the meat chunk and fell to the ground. The four legged thief snarled at Fat Belly. It was almost as if the canine was mocking Fat Belly.

"Ya'...stoopid….WOLFIIIIIIEEEE!"

Fat Belly charged in at full speed and then some. The wolf ran away from its pursuer, it moved very fast. So fast that Fat Belly had a hard time keeping up with it, but he did not care. That chunk of meat was  _his_ , and he is going to get his meal one way or another. He is also determined to add a side dish of wolfie!

The large gorian sprinted after the wolf. Like always he did so with a loud roar, swinging his arms about, and trampling over a lot of noisy foliage such as leaves and sticks. Still, he was determined to get that wolf. Which proved to be harder than he thought it would be, especially surrounded by trees.

The wolf kept a demanding lead ahead of Fat Belly, and the distance between the two kept expanding. The wolf ran in a zigzag pattern, turning at tight spaces between trees, that the big, fat gorian could not pass through and made him run around them. The wolf would also jump over fallen logs, scurry through thick bushels, and hop over puddles that were not as shallow as Fat Belly thought they were. Fat Belly was being outclassed by his meal.

Fat Belly's body felt like it was on fire! Throughout this chase he just kept on going around tree after tree, trudging through a myriad of bushes with sharp branches that kept scraping his thighs and slowing him down, slipping in surprisingly deep muddy water, trying to jump over massive fallen trees which proved to be the hardest obstacles for him to overcome. For the first time ever, he felt ashamed of his large body. Can you call a gorian a gorian when he can't even jump over a big log? Still, he  _needs_  to get that wolf. He refused to let his food humiliate him, a veteran eater. But, is it really too much to ask for the wolf to run in straight lines?

Fat Belly followed the wolf and his snaking running pattern. Everytime Fat Belly thought he was catching up to the wolf, it would pass through a narrow opening between two trees. Then it would zigzag around another tree, then another, then another.

"Awww, c'mon, a'ready! Slow down ya' stoo…stoopid...wolfie. Ugh..." Why does it hurt so much to talk and run?

The wolf kept on weaving through trees, leaving Fat Belly in the dust. It was far from exhausted, it could keep this up for a long time.

"C'mon...wolf...ie," Fat Belly wheezed, feeling his body catch up with his mind as the adrenaline rush powering his legs died down. "C'mon…"

Everything started to go dark as Fat Belly slowed down to a jog, then a power walk, then a shaky walk, then a shuffle before finally collapsing to the ground.

"Ugh…," he groaned as all the muscles in his system burned from soreness. He looked ahead and saw the wolf look back at him with those mocking eyes. "Ah...shaddap. I'll chase ya' soon, jus'...jus' gimme a sec." He and his stomach were too tired to deal that wolf.

The wolf then dropped the chunk of meat to the forest floor. Fat Belly was taken back by the wolf's behavior. Maybe it was tired as well. Fat Belly gave himself a mental pat on the back at that thought, because his arms felt way too heavy to do the real thing. Then the wolf start turned away from the chunk of meat.

Fat Belly raised a sweaty brow at the wolf, wondering why it has decided to give up the meat. But as it started to scrape the ground, Fat Belly felt a wave of horror and disgust wash over him. The wolf started to dig into the dirt, all the loose particles of mud and filth started to cover the chunk of meat.

"Hey! Don' do dat!" Not that, anything but that! Don't ruin that succulent meat, with icky dirt! "No! No!" Fat Belly worked so hard just to get that thing of flesh. "NOOOOO!" He won't let that dumb wolf spoil his meal!

Fat Belly seemed to forget how much his body ached, as he immediately jumped upright and rushed for that chunk of meat.

"Stop dat!"

Fat Belly kept on charging ahead to the wolf, coming at a stampede of himself. Yet, that wolf kept on covering the meat chunk with dirt.

"NO! YER RUNIN' IT!" Fat Belly pounced for the dirty chunk of meat. He didn't care for the wolf anymore, all he wanted was a nibble of that meat. His poor tummy is crying for just a taste of it.

The wolf finally moved away from the falling Fat Belly, leaving the dirty chunk of meat behind.

Fat Belly screeched victoriously, as he reached for his prize. Then he fell to the ground and kept falling, and falling, and falling.

"WhoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" With a loud thud, Fat Belly finally landed on solid ground. "Ugh….." Things started going black again. Fat Belly turned on his back, looking up to see the deep hole he was in, then he looked to his side to find the chunk of meat was right down there with him. Just in arm's reach. He tried stretching his arm out, but it hurt to move. Fat Belly looked up again and saw the mist of grey that put him down there. Then more mists of grey looked down into the hole.

Fat Belly's eyes rolled to the back of his skull as his vision become obstructed by darkness. He closed his eyes as he saw a glimpse of a giant dark blur look down into the hole, before succumbing to slumber.

* * *

"Mmm….," he mumbled, coming out of his sleep. "Mmmm….," he mumbled, as his body felt weak. "Mm-mmmph?" he mumbled, feeling tasting something squirm on his tongue.

Fat Belly blinked away all the sleep in his system as he continued to feel something wiggle in his mouth. It tasted as weird as it felt.

"Puhaw! Blech! Blaaaah!" he spat the contents in his mouth out. It landed in his lap and continued to squirm. Fat Belly tried to look down but then discovered his head, as well as the rest of his body, was tied to a large tree. "Wh-wha'? Hnnnnrrrrgggghh!" He tried to break free of his restraints, but the ropes of vines were very strong.

Confused about his situation, Fat Belly tried to think back at what happened before he woke up. Oh, that right! He was chasing that gosh darn wolf when suddenly he fell in a hole.

Looking around, he saw he was still in the woods, but far away in a part he was not familiar with. It also appeared that Fat Belly was alone. But that was not what was bothering him. It was what was wiggling in his lap. Ugh, the aftertaste was still present in his maw. He kept on trying to spit out the yucky flavor of whatever it was he was fed.

"Ugh! Pah! Ptooey! Ack!" It was just so nasty. "Ptooey! Ah! M'kay, wha's goin' on 'ere?" No one answered. "Hey! HEY!" he tried again, hearing his voice echo through the trees. "Who's da wise guy?" His echoes answered back. "C'mon! Git me outta dis!"

Then Fat Belly saw a mist of grey far in the depths of the forest.

"H-hello?"

A wolf came out, holding an odd looking shape of something covered in dirt. Fat Belly squinted his eyes at the greyish blob as it came closer.

Fat Belly gasped, "You!"

It was the wolf he was chasing, still holding onto the chunk of meat in his maw.

"HEY!" Fat Belly fussed, squirming and jerking his body as much as he could. "Dat's mine! Mine, mine, mine!"

The wolf came up to Fat Belly, several meters away, and dropped the chunk of meat to the ground.

"Grrrr! Stop mockin' me!" The wolf just yawned at Fat Belly. "GAAAAH! Hmph….stoopid wolfie."

Then said wolfie starting baring his fangs at the gorian and growled.

"I ain't scared o' ya'! Pfffft! Ya' stoopid, stoopid, stoopid, stoooooopid wolf-!" More wolves came out of the tree's and joined in growling. "...ie." The wolves started to creep up to Fat Belly. Fat Belly then noticed something about one of the wolves. One of them had a rag around one of its legs. "H-hey, I know ya'. Shiny Dome was supposed ta…" Fat Belly felt sick as he pieced together the situation. "Ha ha ha…. I was jus' kiddin' is all. Ya' ain't stoopid. Ha ha ha, it was a joke is all. A joke." They kept getting closer to Fat Belly. "Nice wolfies. Nice wolfies. Nice wolfies! Ya' don' wanna eat me! I taste icky!"

The wolves were getting very close to Fat Belly.

"C'mon, can't ya' take a joke? I didn' mean it! I didn'!" The first wolf was right in front of Fat Belly, snarling at the overweight gorian. "C'mon! I was jus' hongry!" The wolf craned its head back. "No, nuh-uh, nuh-uh! Nice wolfie! Down! Down!" Then the wolf shot a mouthful of razor sharp teeth at Fat Belly. "AAAAAHHH!" Fat Belly closed his eyes, ready to become a meal. Then he heard a sharp hiss.

His entire life flashed before his eyes. There was a lot of food involved. Fat Belly kept his eyes shut tight. His brows were squinting so hard they wrinkled. Then it dawned on him that he felt a distinct lack of fangs digging into his face.

Fat Belly slowly opened one eye and saw the wolf in his face. Its jaw was shut. Then Fat Belly heard footsteps approaching from behind.

The wolf got off the gorian and backed away to the rest of the pack. Fat Belly blinked at them, wondering what could have stopped them. The footsteps slowly came from behind the tree Fat Belly was tied to.

Using his peripheral vision, Fat Belly saw a standing figure holding a tiny wooden bucket, draped in a massive brown, furry, pelt. Fat Belly couldn't see the creature's face, but saw how the wolves reacted to him.

The figure came up to the wolves and snapped his figures. All the wolves came to him. He then put the bucket down and patted the head of the one that almost mauled Fat Belly's face off. Beta showed true loyalty and strategy today, he even fought the need to eat that chunk of meat.

Fat Belly kept quiet at he studied the figure. The pelt he wore was really thick with fur. It looked rather long, especially at the end where a bit of the hem would drag along the forest floor, covered in dirt and leaves. It also reeked of blood, despite not having a drop of red on it. Almost like the pelt had slain many victims.

Fat Belly felt pale as he concluded that he found Shiny Dome's killer.

Fat Belly stomach then decided to growl. The gorian tensed up as the figure stopped petting the wolf's head and stood upright. Fat Belly then criticized his stomach, for the first time. Why did it have be so needy for food, right then and there? Or all the time?

The figure then turned to face Fat Belly. Fat Belly felt cold as he started to turn. He got ready for whatever scary thing he was faced with. Then he saw the creature's face.

"...A man?" the figure said nothing. "Yer da' one dat got da drop on Shiny Dome?" The figure just exhaled a soft sigh through his nose. "W-who're ya'?" What lifeless eyes he has. "Wha're ya'?"

The man then slowly walked up to the restrained Fat Belly. Fat Belly felt his chest tighten with every step he took. "H-h-hey… Whatta ya' gonna do ta' me?"

The man stood right in front of the gorian and knelt down face to face with him.

Fat Belly pushed the back of his head into the tree bark. "Whatta'," he gulped, "ya' gonna do ta' me?"

The man slowly leaned in, making Fat Belly push his head back into the tree more so. He stopped just before their noses touched. He then made a soft growl, the sound of it gave Fat Belly goosebumps. The man then stood back up, turned his back on Fat Belly, and moved to his wolves.

Fat Belly then darted his eyes around. "Umm….wha's goin' on?"

The man then picked up the bucket and walked back to Fat Belly.

"Wha's in d'ere?" The bucket was placed right in front of Fat Belly. He tried to peer down into the bucket, but his head was too restrained. Then the man reached in the bucket and pulled out a piece of dried meat. "Wha's dat?" The man just ate it right in front of Fat Belly. It made Fat Belly's stomach growl. "Can ya' share?"

The man swallowed the last of the piece of meat and reached in for another. He pulled it out and held it up to Fat Belly's lips.

"For reals?"

The man nodded.

"Oh, thank ya'!" Fat Belly then bit down on the meat. "Mmm! Di' i' good!" The man nodded in agreement. Fat Belly then swallowed it almost as soon as he started chewing it. "Can I git so' more?"

The man nodded again and pulled out another piece of meat. And brought it to Fat Belly's face. The gorian opened his mouth and felt the end of the jerky tickle his tongue before biting down.

"Mmmm! Wha' is dis?" The man said nothing. "Bunny rabbit?"

The man shook his head.

"Fishy?"

The man shook his head again.

"Wolfie?" The wolves growled at Fat Belly. "Sorry! Sorry! But... is it?"

The man shook his head.

"More please." Fat Belly got what he asked for, another piece of dried, juicy meat. This time he took his time with the flavor, really savoring the taste. "Wha' 'bout...piggy?"

The man shook his head.

"Deer?"

Another shake of the man's head made the gorian playfully snicker.

"Bear? Birdie? Squirrel? Cow?"

The man shook his head again.

"Well, wha' is it? N' can I git more?"

The man nodded and reached into the bucket. Fat Belly opened his mouth and closed his eyes, just waiting for another round of that yummy meat. He waited for a soft tough on his taste buds for the meat, but he got something different.

"Gack! Gggaaaah! Acccck!" The man shoved a fistful of that yucky stuff that squirmed to the back of Fat Belly's mouth. "Mmmph! Hrrrrrgh! Augh!" Fat Belly coughed up the wiggling things. "Wh-wha'-?" Fat Belly then saw the man held up a fistful of earthworms.

Fat Belly's eyes widened at the sight and felt the need to vomit then the man brought his fist back to Fat Belly's lips.

"No! No! I don' wan' it!" Fat Belly closed his eyes, and kept his mouth shut. He felt the man's knuckles push against his lips. "Mmm-mmm!"

But the man was not having any of Fat Belly's picky behavior. Using his free hand, he pinched on Fat Belly's cheeks with his thumb on one cheek and his index finger on the other, forcing the gorian's mouth to open. Fat Belly tried to keep his trap shut, but the man turned out to be much stronger than he looks.  _Much_ stronger.

"Nahhh! Naaahhhhh! Naaa-aaaauuggggghhhh!" The fist was violently shoved down his throat before it was pulled out of the orifice, covered in saliva. "Acck! Gaack! Ugh!" He tried to cough them up, but they were already so far deep down his esophagus. He could still feel them squirm and wiggle all the down to his poor, innocent stomach. "Eugh…. Ugh… Ugh!" It was beyond disturbing, feeling something move inside you.

Feeling his cheeks get pinched again, Fat Belly tried to shake the man's hold off him, but he had such a firm grip.

"No! Not ag'in! Not ag'in!" Fat Belly saw the man was holding up another round of worms. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! N-mmmmf! Mmmmmf!" The hand was shoved down Fat Belly's gizzard again. The arm then retracted itself out of Fat Belly's maw. "Aaaaaaack!" he gagged. Fat Belly felt the sensation of the worms squirming down his throat again. He felt every tiny movement, every brush against the walls, everything! It was all he could take. Fat Belly vomited the worms. Oh how he wished he could hang his head down, it would have made things easier. But the worms came up this throat and scurried over his tongue before falling out of his mouth and covering his chest.

Fat Belly coughed and spat before throwing up more worms. "Bleeech! Bleeeeech!"

When Fat Belly was done making a messing of worms all over himself, he tried to catch his breath only to be surprised by another helping of worms.

"No-gaaaaah! Aaauuughhh-uuugh!" Fat Belly's eyes felt wetter. His stomach was filled with more worms. "Gaaaaack! Aaaack! Guh!" Then more worms. "Aaaa-aaaach!" His large gut, became larger as it swelled with worms. Fat Belly's eyes became bloodshot.

Fat Belly, out of breath, looked back at the man. He stood before Fat Belly with those lifeless eyes. He then reached into the bucket.

"No! No! No more! No more! No more! Please!" Fat Belly cried. "No more! No more! No more! No m-! Augh!" He got his seconds. Which he threw up again. His poor stomach felt so weak, as did his esophagus. He felt so stuffed, even after throwing up.

The man then reached into the bucket again. Fat Belly got ready for his unwanted meal.

"No… Please…. Please…..," he pathetically begged with tears running down his face. Then the man pulled out his fist to reveal nothing. He held up the bucket to Fat Belly and showed that he was out of worms. The man then tossed the bucket to Fat Belly's face. "Ow…"

The man then turned back and picked up the chunk of filthy meat and brought it back to Fat Belly's face. Fat Belly weakly shook his head. He was full, too full.

The man then tore off a piece of meat and brought it to Fat Belly's lips. He shoved it into his lips. Fat Belly, slowly chewed it. His jaw felt so sore and fatigued. Even with this piece of raw meat. The meat that got him into this situation in the first place.

Shaking the chunk of meat in front of Fat Belly's face again, the gorian just nodded and was fed another small bite of meat. The second piece was covered in dirt, but he did not care. Anything tastes better than worms.

Fat Belly's chewing slowed down and his eyes widened. He darted his vision back and forth from the chunk of meat to the man's face.

"W-w-wha'….is…..d-d-d-d-dat?"

The man then shoved the entire chunk of flesh into Fat Belly's mouth. The gorian tried to spit it out, but the man gagged the gorian with a thick knot of vines.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Fat Belly screeched trying to push the chunk of meat out of his mouth to no avail. "Mmmph! Mmmmph! MMMMMMMMPH!"

The man then kicked Fat Belly's gut, knocking all the wind out of the gorian. He watched the gorian wince and groan. He saw the pathetic look in its eyes. Then he snapped his fingers and walked away from Fat Belly, with his wolves following him.

"Hmm? Mm-mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!"

The man and the wolves left Fat Belly to his lonesome. Then again, he did have a piece of someone to keep him company.

* * *

"A'ight, where'd Fat Belly go?" Black Eye demanded.

"Why're ya' askin' us?" asked Stink Tooth.

"Ya' was out d'ere wit 'im! Ya' must know where he got to!"

"Ya' was out d'ere wit us, Black Eye! I know as much as ya' do."

"Pffffffft! I bet he ate it all, I told 'im not ta' do dat, da' stoopid fatty!" They were just waiting for Fat Belly to come back all day long. All the other gorians brought in their catch just as Black Eye told them to. Now it is almost the end of the day, and Fat Belly is still not back. "Ya' kno' wha'? Pfffft Fat Belly! I'ma eat wit'out 'im."

"D'ya evah wait ta' eat wit' us?"

"Shaddap!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gummy worms, anyone?
> 
> Please feel free to review and/or critique. I value every piece of criticism.


	14. Dazed and Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I sincerely apologize for this chapter being so late. I had A LOT of things come up in my personal life that put a damper on things. So yeah, long story short, shit happened. But trust me, I refuse to abandon this story. It is a passion project of mine and I plan to complete it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Gray, your clothes."

"Huh, what?"

"Your clothes, Gray," Cana retorted, unenthusiastically.

Gray felt that familiar draft he's become so familiar with. "Aw, crap." The ice mage covered himself before looking around the guildhall for his clothing, which for some reason he just could not find. "Wh-where are they?"

"I dunno, they're your clothes."

"Wha… But...how did I get here?"

Cana gave Gray an annoyed look and pointed toward the entrance of the guild. "You came through that door and sat down, moron."

"No, seriously how did I get here?"

"Do I really need to explain to you the core concept of how a door works? While I'm at it, maybe I should teach you the basics of drinking etiquette. Rule one: don't bother someone when they're drinking."

"I'm serious, Cana. I don't know how I got here. One minute I'm on a job in Chrysanthemum, next I'm back at the guild hall."

"You mean you really don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You just came back."

"What?"

"Exactly what I said, you literally just returned from the job."

"...What?" That breeze Gray was feeling became forgotten. He neither felt nor heard nothing, except the beating of his heart.

"Stop standing there naked already! It's creeping me out."

"Did we finish that job already?"

"I said put some clothes on!"

"I can't find my clothes!"

"Well improvise."

"With what?"

Cana then picked up the barrel of liquor she's been drinking and chugged the contents down to the last drop. She then lowered the barrel from her mouth and let out a soft hiccup. "Aww yeah, that hit the spot." She then tossed the barrel over to Gray. "Use that."

Gray's eye twitched at the sight of the empty barrel. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Cana answered before waving to Mirajane, calling for another barrel.

Gray looked down at the barrel that reeked of alcohol with disdain. He then stepped into the barrel and held it up to his torso. "This is so stupid."

"Pffft ha ha ha, you look like an out of work sea urchin!" Cana sneered, feeling a light buzz from her last round. The rest of the guild joined in, pointing fingers and laughing at Gray's expense.

"Grrrr…. I'm just glad that pink headed idiot isn't here to see this. Speaking of which, where is everyone else? I need to talk to Erza about my cut of the reward."

"What do you mean? They're still in Chrysanthemum, remember?"

"I left without them?"

"No, you left the job."

"Say what?" Gray exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, you abandoned the job so you could come back here for something 'more important' or whatever."

Gray jumped to his feet shouting, "I would never let Natsu finish a job I took part in!"

"Well, apparently you did. Something about meeting someone important or whatever….I don't know."

"That's not….wait. Cana…?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Mmm, I dunno. Noon-ish I think."

"Oh, crap."

"What?"

"I'm late."

Just then Gray heard thunder and a very heavy downpour of rain. The sound of it made Gray feel more exposed than he already was.

"Ugh," Cana scoffed, "another gloomy storm? We just had one!"

"Cana, that's no storm." The guildhall doors creaked open. "That's my date."

"Gray-sama…," a very eerie and somber voice wailed out.

Gray slowly turned his head to the door to find a sopping wet Juvia. Mascara and blush were running down her face, it made her look even more frightening. Gray wasn't sure if her makeup was ruined by the rain or her tears.

"There you are, Gray-sama," Juvia wept. "Juvia waited at the restaurant for hours, but you didn't show up."

"Juvia…. I c-can explain!" he said holding her arms out in defense. In doing so, he dropped the barrel making Juvia gasp at the sight of what the barrel hid.

"Oh….Gray-sama…"

"Let me explain, I just lost my clo-."

"You're smoking again."

"W-what? No, I'm not."

"Then explain those to Juvia!" the miserable bluenette exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the pack of cigarettes Gray was holding.

"What the hell? Where did these come from?"

"Why are you smoking again, my beloved Gray? Juvia thought you stopped all those years ago."

"I did, Juvia. I did," Gray frantically reassured.

"Then why does Gray-sama have those," she said in a whimper.

"I don't know Juvia, I really don't. I'm not even sure how I got here."

"Gray-sama missed our first date….so he could smoke?" Juvia started to wince, Gray could already tell this was a disaster waiting to happen.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Juvia! I swear to you that's not the case!" That sentiment did nothing, and Juvia face winced more. Shit, he needed help on this one. "Guys, back me up here!" But to Gray's horror, the guild hall was completely empty. "Where'd everybody go?"

"Gray-sama," Juvia sniffled, "rather smoke than go out on a date with Juvia." Her bottom lip started to quiver

"No, Juvia, no! Please, I beg of you to understand!" he exclaimed, seeing beads of tears at the corner of Juvia's eyes.

"Does the thought of going out with Juvia drive Gray-sama to smoke?" The beads of tears got larger.

"Juvia, that's not it! Not it at all!"

"Gray-sama is...is….is disgusted by Juvia so much that he's smoking?" Tears started to run down Juvia's face.

"Juvia, of course not. I would always choose you over cigarettes. I would!"

"Does….does that me-mean….Gray-s-s-s-samma…...h-h-ha….ha...ha-a-a-ates Juvia?" The tears became thicker and thicker by the second. Soon a large puddle of tears formed at Juvia's feet. The storm outside became exponentially more severe.

"No, Juvia. I don't hate you. I wanted to go on our date. Do you hear me? I  _wanted_  to! Just please stop crying!" A loud gust of wind came rushing through the door. The force of it sent Gray flying and slammed him into the wall. He tried to fight the strong breeze, but it just kept him pinned to the wall.

"G-g-gway…..shammmaaa…..haaaattttes….J-j-juvia?" Juvia buried her face into her hands and started blasting out waterfalls of tears that crashed to the floor.

"Juvia, please I beg of you!" he shouted, trying to make his voice louder than the rushing winds.

"Gray-sama hates Juvia. Gray-sama hates Juvia. Gray-sama hates Juvia." The water pressure kept increasing with every recitation of her mantra. Soon Gray was up to his waist in tears.

"Juvia, please calm down. We'll go on our date! We will!"

"Gray-sama hates Juvia. Gray-sama hates Juvia! Gray-sama…"

"Juvia please!"

"...hates…"

"I don't hate you! I don't hate you! Please, don't Juvia! Please, don't!"

"..JuviaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Massive torrents of salty tears blasted out of Juvia's eyes. The guildhall became so full of tears that it exploded into splinters of wood, but the chaos did not stop there. The tears grew into a towering tsunami that flooded Magnolia, and surrounding cities, until the entire country of Fiore was submerged in tears and Gray was at the center of it.

Gray held onto a piece of driftwood to keep himself afloat while the water pressure from Juvia's tears became so intense that she was sent blasting off in mid-air. Beneath the water mage's powerful streams of tears was a gigantic whirlpool, sucking everything into it.

"Shit," the ice mage cursed, "this is getting way too insane! Ice-Make: Ocean!" But for some reason, the water did not turn solid and remained liquid. "What? Ice-Make: Ocean! Ocean! Come on, Ice-Make: Ocean! Floor! Wall! Geyser! Ice-Make: Anything!" Meanwhile, Juvia was still screaming her poor little broken heart out.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaah!"

"Juvia!" Grey screamed. "Don't worry, I'll get you down somehow."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaah!" It did not appear as though he was getting a word through to her.

Gray paddled with all his might, trying to fight the heavy currents slamming into him. The wind kept rushing through his hair and water kept splashing into his face. All the while, the whirlpool was getting larger.

"Waaaaaaaaah! Waaah! Waaah! Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Juvia! You need to calm down."

"Waah! Waah! Waah! Waah! Waaaaaa-aaaaaaaaah!"

"Juvia, can you hear me? Juvia!"

"Waaah! Waaaaah! W-w-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The whirlpool got larger, catching Gray into its current.

Holding on the piece of driftwood, like there was never going to be another piece of driftwood, Gray kept slamming his exposed feet into the water, trying to fight the unnatural strength of the current. But his efforts proved futile. If he tried to change direction, he would be forced to face his previous position. If he tried to slow down, he would be pulled into the eye of the vortex faster.

"Wah! Wah! Waaah! Wah! Wah! Wah!"

"Juvia!"

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah!"

"Juvi-ah!" Before Gray even realized it, he was being pulled underwater, sinking to the depths. Gray tried swimming upward, reaching for the light of the surface and away from the dark abyss. But nature kept proving to be a more powerful force than Gray Fullbuster.

With one final push, Gray reached up and tried to Grab the distant figure of Juvia. But all he caught was a fistful of water that pushed him down into the darkness. Gray started to lose his vision, everything turning black, as the remainder of his oxygen left his throat as bubbles and floated up to the surface. Gray hoped the bubbles would get his message to Juvia. He hoped she could hear him say it.

_I'm sorry._

Then there was nothing. No light, no sound, no weight, nothing. Gray wondered if this is what dying is like. Is it always like this? A lot of panic, then relief? He wished the world knew how peaceful dying really is. Such knowledge could probably put a lot of stress off society.

"Wah!"

 _J-juvia_?

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

Gray tried looking around his surroundings, but only saw black.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah!"

_I'm right here, Juvia!_

As Gray kept looking for Juvia, it seemed as though her cries were becoming louder.

"Wah! Wah! WAH! WAH! WAH!"

_Juvia, I don't know if you can hear me, but keep that up. I can try to follow the sound of your voice._

Then Gray looked upward and saw a blinking light.

 _Is that a way out?_  Gray tried moving to the flashing light, but his movements were slow and heavy.  _This isn't going to stop me!_

"WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"Gray!"

_Huh?_

"WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"Gray get up!"

_What the? Who's there? Is that you Juvia? Why are there two of you?_

"WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"Gray you gotta get up!"

 _I'm trying!_ Gray screamed to himself, as he kept reaching and stretching his legs out. The sparkle of light was just in reach.

"WAH! WAH!"

"We gotta go, Gray! We gotta go!"

_Wait for me! I'm nearly there!_

The light was in front of Gray. All he had to do was stretch his arm out and he's free!

"WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"C'mon Gray!"

_I'm right behind you!_

Gray then touched the light and was suddenly bombarded with a torrent of water.

_What the hell?_

"WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!"

Gray's body then felt light again. He swam with all his might, kicking his feet, and stretching his arms.

"Gray get up already, and put your clothes on!"

_My clothes?_

"Wake up Gray!"

"WAH!"

_I'm coming Juvia!_

Gray swam upwards and was embellished in a blanket of blinding light. The next thing Gray knew, he was in a bed, kicking under the blanket and reaching to the ceiling, which seemed to be raining.

"Gray's acting weird!"

"Wh-what the actual fuck?" Gray asked as he sat upright. It looked as though he was back in his room at the inn.

"Get dressed already you stupid stripper!" screamed Natsu.

"Huh? What's going on?" Gray asked.

"Fire alarm," Happy answered, trying to keep his blue coat of fur dry as the sprinkler system soaked the rest of the room, especially the beds.

"WAH! WAH!"

"Juvia?"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Where's Juvia?"

"Isn't she back at the guild?"

"Then who's crying?"

"Crying?"

"WAH! WAH! WAH!"

Gray saw the alarm system was blinking a bright strobing white light with a very obnoxious and deafening buzzer. Gray's face formed into one of disbelief and shock.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face already. Let's go! I don't like getting wet!"

Gray, without making a sound, get out of his soaked bed and wrapped his exposed body in his sopping wet sheets as Natsu and Happy led him out of the building. Outside they found the rest of their team and a handful of guests for the inn, all still in their nightwear. Gray also noticed it was particularly early. The stars were still out.

"There they are!" Lucy pointed out.

"We're over here, guys!" Wendy beckoned, jumping up in down in her wet pajamas.

"Control yourself Wendy," Carla shivered, as she wrung out her tail, "you might catch a cold."

"Hi guys," Natsu greeted as he, Happy, and Gray walked up to everyone.

"Ugh," Gray groaned, "what time is it?"

"Almost three in the morning," Wendy answered with a yawn.

Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance and grumbled, "Where's Erza?"

"She's over there talking to the inspector," Carla said, pointing to Erza. She wore a wet set of Heart Kreuz pajamas while holding what looked like a set of laminated documents under her arm.

After Erza was done talking to the officer, she returned to her guildmates and looked far from calm. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine Erza, just a little tired," Lucy said.

"And wet," Happy added.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Carla said unamused.

"Anyway," Lucy continued, "do they know what started the fire?"

"No," Erza answered, "nor do they know where it originated from. All they know is that it was over as soon as it started."

"Well that's a bummer," Natsu said.

"You're  _disappointed_  that the building didn't get burned down?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to get a taste of that fire."

"Seriously? The building we slept in is nearly burnt down, and the first thing on your mind is food?"

"I can't help it. I'm still hungry from missing breakfast yesterday."

"Get your priorities straight Natsu."

"Just be thankful that nothing bad came of this," Erza said, tightening her grip on the laminated pages.

"What's that, Erza?" Happy asked.

"Nothing," Erza said, hiding the pages behind her back.

"C'mon, Erza," Natsu said as he started walking around Erza and reaching for the documents, "whatcha hiding?" The next thing Natsu knew, he felt a powerful force slam down atop his head then he crashed to the ground. The group, save for Gray, jumped back a little at the sight of the Natsu shaped hole that appeared before their eyes.

"Don't go snooping through people's private things!" Erza screamed.

"Aye, Erza," Natsu whined feeling a huge lump pop out of the top of his dome. "Sorry, Erza."

"You should know better than to go nose around for other people's secrets!"

"Hmph," huffed Gray. "Yeah,  _you_ shouldn't."

Erza shot Gray an irritated glare, while he just avoided eye contact with everyone. Lucy could feel the tension between the two, and it made her felt beyond uncomfortable.

"Do they really have no leads on what started the fire?" Carla asked.

"No, they don't," Erza said. "As far as they know some troublesome child tripped the alarm."

"You mean we all got wet because some kid was trying to play a joke on us?"

"That may be the case."

"Figures," Gray complained.

"Well, now what do we do?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing much, really," said Lucy. "All we can do is wait until they say we can go back inside."

"Aww man, that sucks!" Natsu whined. "Who knows how long that will take? I can't stand that stupid alarm!"

"Aye," Happy agreed as he rubbed his sensitive feline ears. "Why can't they just shut the alarm off already? Everyone is already outside."

"It is part of their procedure, Happy," Lucy answered.

"Well, their procedure is hurting my ears!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with the alleycat," said Carla. "There's only so much noise I can take."

"We'll just have to pass the time somehow," Lucy said.

"That's a splendid idea, Lucy," said Erza. "And I know the perfect activity for us to do."

"Is it a game?" Wendy asked.

"No, we shall walk around the city until we can go back inside."

"Take a walk?" Lucy asked. "This early in the morning?"

"I don't see why that's a problem. There is enough light for us to see."

"But we're all wet," Wendy said.

"Nonsense, a little water never killed anyone."

Gray tensed up at Erza's statement. "Speak for yourself."

"Come now, Gray. A little exercise would do us all some good. After all, you had the same idea yesterday."

"I did that to relieve stress."

"Even better, we will make ourselves less anxious after being woken up so rudely."

"Wouldn't exercise just make us more sleepy?" Lucy asked.

"It is never too early for exercise."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"We shall seize the day!"

"Oh no." Erza's gone full carpe diem again.

"Now, let's warm up." Erza then requipped into the running outfit she ran within the last Fairy Tail 24-Hour Endurance Race and started jogging in place.

"But your the only one with a dry set of clothes," Lucy shivered, hugging her wet pajama-clothed body.

"At least you have clothes, all mine are back in my room," said Gray as he wrapped his wet bed sheet around his bare skin.

"That never stopped you before, Gray," Erza retorted, still jogging in place.

"Ugh," Gray groaned, rolling his eyes to the dark sky.

"Now, let's get our blood pumping," Erza said before she started power walking. All quite aware nothing they said could possibly change the overly enthusiastic Titania's mind, everyone followed Erza's lead. She kept a three-meter lead on her teammates, walking heel-toe with every step, while they kept up with her walking normally. When they started their first lap it proved to be much more miserable than they imagined it to be. Apparently, early mornings come with a chilly breeze, even in summertime. The lap was long, cold, and tiring. Erza just kept telling them to power through the cold. Then when they returned to the inn they found the alarm was still going off, and the strobing light was still present.

"Aw, come on!" Lucy whined. "That's not fair."

"Don't be down, Lucy," Erza comforted. "This just means we can go for another lap." With a sextet of groans, they were off again for another lap. Then another one. Then another one. Then another one. Then another one. Each one was more tiring than the last. Everyone was freezing and exhausted, save for Erza who maintained her pace the entire time. At one point the group lost sight of her as they lagged behind.

"Is she even aware how long we've been walking?" Lucy huffed.

"Oh," Wendy groaned, "my poor aching feet."

"I can't go any further," said Happy as he fell to the ground. "Natsu, you're gonna have to carry me."

"Alright, bud." Natsu then slowly knelt down and shakingly put his feline companion on his shoulder. "Are we done yet?"

"Let's just hope the alarm is off when we get back to the inn," said Lucy.

"It's not," heaved Wendy.

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear the alarm."

"Oh….," Lucy whined, nearly in tears.

"You can't be serious," said a naked Gray. Wendy's face turned crimson and she covered her eyes.

"What happened to your blanket?"

"It got too much for me to keep holding it."

"You could've just tied it around your body," Lucy responded, to which Gray slammed an open palm on his face.

"Ha….ha….," Natsu mocked, out of breath. "Stupid….snowman…"

"Shut up….you….," Gray took in another breath, "you…. Oh, forget it."

"There you all are!" exclaimed a familiar voice, which sent chills up everyone's spines. "I almost thought everyone gave up," Erza said as she power walked up to the lethargic group. "Keep up that dedication, it is a great way to build character."

"Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we take a break?"

"Nonsense! The day is still young and we can't just let a perfect morning go to waste. Remember, seize the day!"

"But Erza," Lucy huffed, "we've been seizing the day for hours now."

"Good. Keep it up and before you know it the day will be seized and you can look back on a today as one you truly took advantage of. Besides, we must be ripe and ready for those bandits."

"Ugh," Carla groaned, "why did choose the one place in this town to have a fire alarm?"

Happy shakingly nodded his head, almost losing his balance on Natsu's shoulder. "Aye, my fur is still wet from the water."

"What took you three so long to exit the building?" Lucy asked.

"Gray was acting weird," said Natsu. "He was swatting the water and kept saying Juvia's name in his sleep."

"She haunts him even in his dreams, huh?"

"Sh-shut up…," Gray said trying to hide his increasingly warm cheeks. Hearing Erza's chuckle made him want to find a sturdy wall to bang his head against.

"I think it's very sweet that you dream about your  _comrades_ , Gray," Erza cooed.

"Ugh! I nearly drowned in my sleep, Erza!" Gray retorted, but Erza still chuckled.

"Well you're alright now, aren't you? So don't worry about it. Worry about those bandits we have to deal with."

"Are we gonna go after them today?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, they proved to be a more dangerous gang than we anticipated. So we will question the one we caught yesterday, then go to their hideout and put an end to their tyranny on these poor people. Who knows what they plan to do next?"

Just then Wendy started to lag behind.

"Are you feeling okay, Wendy?" Carla asked. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, I just had a thought." Wendy then ran up to Erza's side. "Erza?"

"Yes, Wendy?"

"You don't think they were the ones that started the fire, do you?"

Erza stopped in her tracks, halting the rest of her teammates as they bumped into one another. "What?" Erza asked in a cold breath.

"Do you really think they are capable of such vile acts?" Carla asked.

"Well, they did try to blow up the town yesterday," said Lucy.

"Those fiends." Everyone felt that familiar aura of death radiate from Erza. "First they terrorize this town, then they steal from them, then they try to destroy this place, and now they try to burn us in our sleep? The cowards!"

"Well, I'm not gonna let them get away with this!" Natsu proclaimed, cupping a fist into an open palm. "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled, leaping off of Natsu's shoulder, wings spread.

"You two are awfully energetic all of a sudden," said Lucy.

"I'm always in the mood to kick someone's ass," said Natsu.

"Why am I not surprised by that?"

"Hell yeah! Just you wait Bacchus," Natsu then turned the other way and got ready to run, "I'm gonna burn you and your gang to a crisp!"

"Hold it!" Erza yelled, tugging on Natsu's blazer. "You can't just go running off into enemy territory."

"But Erza, I can take 'em. You know I can."

"Do you even have any idea where they are?" Lucy asked.

"I'm bound to find something if I run long enough."

"Out of the question!" Erza stated, giving Natsu's blazer another tug. "If you go charging in the gang leader will most likely run away and we'll lose him."

"Not if I burn his feet off!"

"Natsu…," Erza hissed. "How many times must I remind you that the purpose of this mission is to strengthen our bond?"

"Y-yes, Erza."

"So, what are we to do?" Wendy asked.

"Simple," Erza answered, "we shan't waste any more time waiting for the bandits to come to us. We will go to them."

"But that's what I just said!" Natsu interjected.

"She's talking about going in with a plan," said Gray.

"Shut up, you weird pervert!"

"Whatever," Gray tiredly said.

"What's wrong, sea urchin? Too scared to admit I'm right about you?"

"No, I just don't care."

"Don't care, or too stupid to think of something?"

"No, I honestly don't care right now."

"Well you-."

"I am too tired to put up with your stupid bullshit and too worn down to care. So just shut up." That was enough to silence Natsu and the rest of the group. All were stunned by Gray's sufferance for Natsu's attitude. Lucy wondered if Hell itself froze over.

"So you admit, I win?" Natsu said.

"Sure, whatever."

"Haha! Do you hear that? I won!" Natus mocked. Everyone rolled their eyes at Natsu's immaturity. "I win! I win! I win!"

"Leave Gray alone, Natsu," Erza said walking away with Gray trailing behind.

"I mean, honestly?" Carla snarked as she followed Erza's lead. "Come along, Wendy." Said dragon slayer followed her feline companion.

Natsu was rather put off by his friends' reaction to his celebration. Gray finally admitted defeat, after all. Is it so wrong of him to pat himself on the back? "What is with them? At least you got my back, right Lucy?" He asked holding out an open palm.

"Oh, Natsu," she said with a disapproving shake of her head, before turning around to catch up with the group. Leaving Natsu hanging.

There it was again. That horribly uncomfortable feeling in his person. Natsu lowered his hand and looked into the palm. His cheeks felt warm and the palm was starting to itch. He rubbed his thumb along the lines in his hand as he tried to swallow the growing mass in the back of his mouth.

"I've got you, Natsu!" Happy said flying up to Natsu and slamming his paw down into Natsu's open palm.

Natsu snapped out of his daze and gave Happy an appreciative, yet sad smile. "Thanks, bud." The pair then slowly made their way back to the group. They mostly walked slow because Natsu was particularly lagging behind. When they did catch up with the group, Natsu made sure to put distance between himself and everyone while they walked in silence. He almost broke the silence when he tried to make small talk with Lucy but stopped himself in fear that he might say something stupid, again.

"What should we now, Erza?" Gray asked. "Establish a perimeter and search for the hideout?"

"No, that would take too long. Our best option is to question that bandit we caught yesterday."

"You really think he'll talk after what Gray did to him?" Lucy asked.

"He was pretty close to talking until s _omeone_  knocked him out," Erza said, prompting Gray to sigh in annoyance.

"What if he doesn't talk?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, he will. We'll make him talk if we have to."

"R-really? I don't know if I can do that."

"We won't make you do anything you don't want to do, Wendy," said Erza.

"Oh, phew," Wendy huffed, relieved. "So what now?"

"Now, we just wait until the clinic opens so we can question him. So let's keep on seizing the day," she said picking up speed.

Lucy immediately bolted, "Wendy!"

"Oh! Y-yes?" she asked, startled.

"Can you still hear the alarm?"

"Oh, uh...no, I can't."

"Yes!" Lucy shouted, jumping in the air. "You hear that Erza? We can go back inside now."

"You all may go if you wish," Erza said still power walking into the dimly lit streets, "but I refuse to let this day go to waste."

"Oh, thank god," Gray praised. "I'm freezing out here." Gray then started power walking as well, setting his destination for the inn as soon as possible. Wendy looked away as the exposed wizard took lead.

"Get some shut-eye," Erza beckoned, "we have a long day today." Then Erza's figure disappeared into the darkness.

"Shut-eye?" Lucy gawked. "We've been up for so long already. How are we supposed to sleep?"

"Well," Wendy started but cut herself off with a yawn, "I sure can go for some sleep."

"I have to agree," Carla said. "All this walking has really worn me down."

"Well, I can't sleep!" Natsu said. "Not when breakfast time is so close!"

"Is that all you think about? Food?" Lucy asked.

"I missed out on breakfast yesterday. I am not letting it happen  _ever_  again!"

"Aye, sir! I can't wait to get some fish!"

Lucy chuckled at the two before making her way back to the inn. "I just hope everything's dry. I don't want to wait for the day to begin in a wet bedroom."

So while everyone else went back to the inn, Erza kept on seizing the day with every step. She also made sure to keep an eye out for stores that sold office supplies. She needed a new blue folder since her old one was just ruined by the sprinklers. Never has she been so thankful for laminating her precious documents.

* * *

The group had a long morning but, they managed to get through it. Wendy and Carla managed to get some sleep, Lucy started brainstorming ideas for a new novel, Erza got herself a new navy blue folder, Natsu and Happy treated themselves to a  _generous_  breakfast, and Gray got dressed. All were re-energized and ready for the day.

Their first stop? The clinic.

The seven friends stood outside the door of the bandit they caught yesterday.

"Are you sure this is the best way to go about this?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am," Erza said. "He is our best and only lead we have if we are to pursue those fiends. And he will talk. One way or another."

"Oh...my," Wendy timidly said.

"Don't you worry Erza," Natsu said. "I'll torch the truth out of him!" he said with a fistful of flames.

"Simmer down Natsu," Lucy told him. "We don't want to burn down the place."

"Let's not waste any more time," Erza said. She then knocked on the door.

"Go away!" screamed a voice behind the door. "I don't want no visitors!"

"We're not visitors," Erza said.

"Is that you nurse? I could use a nice sponge bath." Then the bandit's door opened. "Oh…fuck me." In walked in the three people who put him in the hospital bed he was laying on, and they brought friends. The group saw the bandit in a hospital gown, with a swollen nose covered in a bandage, a black eye, and handcuffs restraining him to his hospital bed.

"How are you on this fine morning?" Erza asked.

"You people broke my face…"

Lucy scoffed at him. "It's not like you didn't have it coming."

"What did  _I_  do to you people?"

"You robbed a bookstore and terrorized this town for months."

"But does the crime fit the punishment, lady?"

"Unbelievable," Lucy said, rolling her eyes at him.

"What do you people want anyway? Haven't you done enough to me?"

"You know exactly what we want," Gray retorted.

"Keep him away from me! He's the reason I'm like this!"

"Don't worry," Erza said, "Gray won't be doing anything to you."

"Yeah, I'll pick up where the stripper left off!" said Natsu summoning another fistful of flames.

"Ahh!" the bandit screamed. "All of you people are crazy!"

"Natsu, stop that," Lucy chastised. "You might burn the whole place down."

"Enough!" Erza interjected. "You are going to tell us where your gang's hideout is, now!"

"No way! I ain't no snitch!"

"You came pretty close to snitching yesterday," Lucy said.

"Lies! You're lying, bimbo!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the bandit before slowly reaching for her Fleuve d'étoiles. But Wendy stopped Lucy's hand before it touched handle.

"Lucy-nii, you can't hurt him, he's injured."

"Yeah, listen to the little girl, bimbo."

Lucy then reached for her keys, only for Wendy to restrain Lucy's arm with all her might.

"Hey," said Natsu as he started sniffing the air, "what's that smell?"

"Is the clinic on fire?" Lucy asked in a panic.

"No, it's not fire."

"Oh, phew."

"It's this guy." Natsu then moved closer to the bed and kept sniffing. The bandit leaned away, feeling weirded out.

"What's with this kid?" the bandit said, leaning away.

"You smell oddly familiar."

"Familiar?" Lucy asked.

"It's very faint, but I'm sure I smelled this scent before."

"So, we met him before?" Lucy silently pat herself on the back as she confirmed her suspicions.

"Maybe," Natsu said, bringing Lucy's silent victory to a halt. "I can't explain it, but it's like we did meet him before and yet we didn't."

"No way," said the bandit. "I would never forget people as crazy as you."

"Actually," Wendy said, "now that you've mentioned it I kind of smell it too." She then took a couple of steps closer to the restrained criminal. She sniffed the air some more. "What is that?"

"I don't know," said Natsu as he took in a big whiff. "I can't put my nose on it."

"You two are very weird," said the bandit.

"And you smell fishy," Natsu retorted.

"Did somebody say fish?" Happy asked as he hopped onto the bed.

"Gah! A talking cat!" screamed the bandit.

"What's wrong with cats?"

"You shouldn't be talking! How can a cat talk?"

"Welcome to my world," said Lucy.

"No, seriously what's with this cat? It's freaky!"

"Oh, please. Have you really no imagination?"

"Who said that?" asked the bandit.

"I did, you simpleton," said Carla as she flew up.

"Oh, my shit! They're multiplying!"

Carla turned away and raised her nose to the ceiling with her arms crossed. "Hmph. Not even if he was the last feline in the world!"

"So I do have a chance?" Happy asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Why do you think that means you have a chance?" Lucy asked. "She just said she wouldn't be with you even if you were the last cat in the world."

"Aye, but she didn't say anything about Endolas!"

"Enough already!" Erza demanded. "You are going to tell us about your hideout!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else," Erza then requipped into her Black Wing Armor, sword in hand, "I will make you." Everyone took a generously large step back from the insidious Titania.

"Uh…..," croaked the bandit.

"So what's it going to be?" Erza asked. "Your gang or me?"

"I uh…. I….," the bandit's eyes darted around the room, trying to come to a decision. "I ain't...no….snitch?"

Erza sighed before saying, "Have it your way then." She then raised her sword, ready to strike.

"Alright, alright, alright! I'll talk. I only joined the gang a couple of weeks ago! I'll talk!"

"Good," Erza said, before requipping back to her standard Heart Kreuz armor. "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Oof," the bandit wheezed. "You're insane lady."

"What was that?" she hissed summoning her sword again.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"That's what I thought," the sword was put away. "Now then, where's Bacchus hiding?"

"Who?"

"Bacchus, your leader."

"I don't know no Bacchus."

"Liar!" Lucy accused. "The mayor told us about how he comes into town and drinks everything!"

"Well, the mayor's an idiot."

Erza gave the man an unamused look. "You wanna say that again?"

"The mayor's an idiot, I don't who told him that, but our leader's name isn't Bacchus."

"Then what is it?" Erza demanded.

"I ain't telling you. I still have some loyalty to my crew."

"Yeah," Lucy sneered, "the same crew who left  _you_  behind. I can see how you can so loyal to such a group."

"I….," the bandit was caught short of any remarks he had for the blonde.

"I'll give your crew this, they have balls for trying to burn us alive," said Natsu.

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't hear?" Lucy asked. "Our inn was almost burned down. And it was probably because of some no good punks!"

"What….? That's not how we roll."

"Oh really?" Lucy mocked. "You guys don't try to kill people?"

"No, we don't! Sure we rob guys, but we don't kill."

"That's great, coming from someone who tried to blow everyone up with a lacrima yesterday."

"Well when you're pursued by some psychotic bimbo with a giant, ax-wielding cow, what do you expect we do?"

"So your solution was to blow up a town? And he's not a cow, he's a bull!"

"It's all we had!"

"It was a stupid thing to do," said Erza. "If that lacrima went off, it would have taken not only the town but you guys as well."

"How were we supposed to know that?"

"Wow," Lucy sneered. "You are so stupid."

"Everyone knows lacrimas can be very unstable," Gray conceited. "How could you not know that?"

"Shut up, kid. I don't tell you how to live your life. Besides, we don't kill people, not deliberately anyway."

"Yeah," Lucy said, "that makes almost blowing up the town  _so_ much better."

"Fine, we almost blew up the town, but I know they wouldn't burn down a building full of people."

"Be that as it may," said Erza, "you still have yet to tell us where your hideout is."

"Alright already. God, get off my back already, lady. Okay, the place is a big, cruddy place about…I don't know twenty miles….west of the town. You can't miss it."

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Ugh, just get out."

"Thank you for your time."

"I didn't give you my time, you took it from me! You crazy bitch."

"Oh, and one last thing."

"What?" Erza then requipped her sword and slowly approached the bandit. "H-hey! What are you gonna do? You wouldn't hurt an injured guy, would ya'?" Erza raised her blade. "Holy crap. Nurse. Nurse! Nurse!" The blade swung downward. "AAHHHH!" The bandit swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. Then there was nothing. The bandit slowly opened one eye to find the sharp edge of the sword was inches from his face.

The sword disappeared as the same hand that held the blade approached the bandit's face and flicked his nose.

"Oww! Fuck!"

"Have a nice day," Erza, and her guildmates left the bandit all to his lonesome.

"...Fuck me, I need a drink."

* * *

The group had a long way to travel until they got to the hideout. Which is why, much to Natsu and Wendy's misery, they had to take the Magic-mobile to get there faster.

"Oh," Natsu groaned, "I hate this thing, so much."

"Nggggh…," Wendy moaned, silently agreeing with her fellow dragon slayer.

"Hang in there Natsu," Happy cheered on.

"Aw, man…. Why does this place have to be so far away?" Natsu weakly said.

"Well you don't expect a gang to hideout right next to a town they are terrorizing, do you?" said Carla.

"Ugh….," Wendy whined, "Erza, how much longer?"

"We're nearly there, young Wendy," Erza comforted, "keep strong."

"But you said that fifteen minutes ago…," Wendy managed before her vision started to go blurry.

"Come now, Wendy," Carla reprimanded, "if you can make it an entire day on a train then a mere car ride should be no problem for you."

"But Carla…," Wendy groaned to the tiny white blur next to her, "the road is so bumpy… Oh…" Wendy then fell to her side and rested her face against the window as everything started to spin.

Carla sighed at her young partner before saying, "I swear you'll drive me to catnip."

"We've arrived," Erza plainly stated before slamming her foot on the break, making all the passengers fly off their seats and bump into each other.

"Oh," Natsu groaned," man…. I think I'm gonna…" Natsu's cheeks then puffed.

Lucy gasped at Natsu's face. "Don't you dare! These clothes are expensive!"

"Lucy's big butt is crushing me," Happy whined.

"How dare you! My butt is not big!" Lucy screamed

"Oh, what happened?" Wendy asked. "Where am I? Why is everyone on top of each other?"

"Get off of me you fiery mouth breather!" Gray yelled.

Erza then opened the door and told everyone to get ready. Natsu then swallowed the contents in his mouth before immediately standing upright.

"Finally! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu then hopped out of the Magic-mobile before looking around the area to find nothing but an empty oasis. "Hey, where is the place?"

"I'll show you," Erza said as she led her team up a big hill. A top the hill they peered over to find a massive, rundown building. They could plainly see an entire mess of ruffians with "G's" printed on their persons through the shattered windows.

"There it is," Natsu said.

"Yes, thank you for stating the blatantly obvious,  _moron_.," Gray condescended.

"Screw you, droopy eyes!"

"Natsu, shush!" Erza demanded. "And Gray, don't be rude."

"They've been living in there all this time?" Lucy asked. "How could someone even stand to live in such a place?"

"When times are tough anywhere will do, especially when you're a no good criminal."

They carefully monitored the building, watching all the gang members go in and out of the building to chit chat or for an occasional smoke. A sight with made Gray bite down on his teeth.

"Okay, let's get 'em!" Natsu shouted as he stood up, only to get pulled down by a strong tug on the back of his shirt.

"Not yet!" Erza hissed as she pulled him back down to the dirt.

"But Erza, we can take them all on, no problem."

"That may be true, but they are on edge now that we've scared them off yesterday."

"So?"

" _So_ , we can't risk losing their leader, especially when he knows that someone is protecting Chrysanthemum."

"Then what should we do now, Erza," Wendy asked.

"You all can go back to the inn and get some rest. I'll stay here and do some reconnaissance. Tomorrow I want you all to come back here by noon."

Lucy stared as Erza in disbelief. "What? All by yourself until tomorrow? Shouldn't this be night during the night?"

"I'll do that too. I'll stay here and gather intel and tell you our plan of action. I want you all well rested and ready for tomorrow."

"If you insist, Erza. Try not to get sunburned."

"Oh don't worry," Erza said before requipping to a bikini. "I won't."

"Okay then…," Lucy said before walking down the hill with her teammates.

"Can we please not take the Magic-mobile?" Natsu begged.

"Natsu, how else are we supposed to get back?" Lucy asked.

"Uhh…," Natsu said, as he tried to think of another method of travel that would not result in triggering his motion sickness. Then he realized something. "Happy and Carla can fly us back to town, right guys?"

"Wrong!" Carla reprimanded. "We can't carry more than one person at a time. Two people if they are light enough like Wendy."

"Aye! And one Lucy is already too heavy for me."

"Are you calling me fat, you stupid cat?" Lucy hissed.

"The point is," Carla continued, "there are too many people to carry."

"Can't you just make some trips?" Natsu asked.

"That's out of the question as well," Carla sternly said. "The way back to Chrysanthemum is already too far for flying. We have enough energy to just fly back to Chrysanthemum, but that's about it. We won't have enough energy to fly back."

"We won't?" Happy asked.

"Of course not you alley cat. Do you really not know your own limitations?" Happy just shrugged his shoulders at her. "We'll just have to take the Magic-mobile."

"B-b-but…," Natsu stammered, "none of us know how to drive it. Yeah! Guess we'll have to walk back."

"I know how to drive it," Carla said before transforming into her human form. "It really is quite simple." Natsu could already feel his stomach turning as sweat started to run down his face.

"Uhh… Happy!" Natsu exclaimed. "You can fly me back while everyone else takes the car, right bud?"

"Mmmm….," Happy mumbled. "I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm too sore after Lucy crushed me with her massive-."

"Finish that sentence, you stupid cat! I dare you!" Lucy threatened.

Natsu panicked as he tried to find a way out of riding in the Magic-mobile before stomping his foot to the ground. "No way! I won't do it! I refuse to ride in that machine of torment!"

"Oh, will you grow up Natsu," Lucy said. "I'm sure Wendy doesn't want to ride back to town as much as you don't, and you don't hear her complaining."

" _U-umm…._ ," Wendy quietly mumbled, " _actually-_."

"See? If she can do it, you can too."

"Nuh-uh!" Natsu firmly stated. "I won't do it!"

"Keep it down, flame brain," Gray said, "the gang might hear your stupid complaining."

"You wanna call me that again, ice princess?"

"Is that a threat, flame brain?"

"You're damn right it's a threat, pervert!"

"Smoke breath!"

"Naked snowman!"

"Gray, your clothes," said Lucy, as Gray saw he was stripped down to his boxers.

"Oh, dammit!" Gray cursed.

"Enough already, you two," Carla stated. "If you both keep this up, the gang  _will_  find us. Now let's not attract any more attention." Carla then sat on the driver's seat of the Magic-mobile and strapped the SE-plug to her wrist. "Everybody hop in." Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Happy all took their seats, but Natsu still stood his ground.

"Oh come on already, Natsu," Lucy beckoned. "How do expect to make it back to town?"

"I'll walk it!"

"Walk it? That'll take all day. You heard Erza, she wants us well rested for tomorrow."

"I won't be well rested if I ride that thing."

"You always perk up the moment a vehicle stops or you get off of it. Come on, you might miss dinner. You don't want that, now do you?"

"N-no…, but I don't want to ride that thing more! I'll lose my breakfast if I get on that thing again."

Lucy sighed at him before giving up, "Suit yourself, but we will make it back there way before you will."

"Ha, I can beat that thing with one foot tied behind my back."

"That's not how the saying goes and you probably won't."

"Oh yeah, watch me," and just like that, Natsu sprinted for the town. Carla shook her head at him in disbelief.

"What a stubborn fool," the exceed said before pressing her foot down on the acceleration and taking off. It did not take long for her to catch up with Natsu, but that only made the dragon slayer run even faster. So fast, that he and the vehicle were neck and neck for some time. Then, Natsu's body finally caught up with his mind and he started to slow down. Before he knew it the Magic-mobile was leaving him in the dust, but Natsu kept running. He kept running until his legs couldn't run anymore and he collapsed on in the empty plains under the blanket of summer heat. He knew it was going to be a long walk back to town.

The group, on the other hand, made it to Chrysanthemum with plenty of time to spare. Lucy, Carla, and Wendy got themselves lunch after Wendy was feeling okay enough to eat. Happy looked around town in search of some fish. Gray on the other hand just had a light dinner and went to bed early. He was very glad to find his room and belongings were dry from this morning's fiasco. Gray hoped he could get some sleep for tonight and not be interrupted. Then Happy entered the room with a large platter of fish. Gray had to endure the sound of the feline munching on the raw fish for a long time until the room was quiet again. By then it was almost nine o'clock, Gray was about to succumb to the welcoming arms of a blissful slumber then the door was kicked open.

"I'm….finally….back," said a very disheveled and exhausted Natsu. He shuffled back to his and Happy's bed where said exceed greeted his partner, airborne.

"Natsu, you're back!"

"Hey," Natsu huffed, "I thought you said you were too sore to fly."

"Aye, I was too sore to fly. But I wasn't too sore when we got back in town."

Natsu groaned at the exceed, "Oh forget it!" He then collapsed, face first, onto his bed. Just like that, the legendary E.N.D. was knocked out and snoring, very loudly.

Gray grit his teeth at the snoring dragon slayer, and clamped his pillow over his ears trying to muffle the deafening snores. Then he tried using two pillows. Which worked, to an extent. The snores kept Gray up for another two hours until he finally phased out the obnoxious symphony Natsu was unconsciously making, literally.

He dreamed of being young again with his mater Ur teaching him and Lyon the basic ice magic spells. All of them wore little clothing as Ur showed them the proper hand motions for summoning a magic circle. It made him feel so complete and at peace, being with his beloved master again.

Then they heard an ominous sound.

"What was that Ur?" Gray asked.

"Probably just another blizzard, don't worry it'll pass."

The sound echoed, louder.

"It sounds like a big one, Ur," said Gray.

"You want to go back inside?" she asked.

"No way! I'm not afraid of a little snow!"

"If Gray can do it, then I can do it with ease!" Lyon proudly proclaimed.

Ur chuckled at her students' stoicism before returning to the motions. The sound came back again, even louder and was enough to make Ur uneasy. No blizzard ever sounded that deep.

"Hmm, what is that?" she asked, looking into the heavy weather. Then out of nowhere, two giant, glowing, yellow eyes appeared in front of the trio.

"What the?" Lyon gasped. "What is that thing?"

The eyes growled at them. The pressure from the growl was enough to end the blizzard and reveal the figure in all its colossal terror.

"Oh my God….," Gray wheezed out. "It's Deliora! Run!"

The colossal Demon of Destruction bellowed an earth-shaking growl, which made everyone lose balance and fall on the soft snow. Gray was the first one to get to his feet.

"We need to get out of here, now!"

"Tch," Lyon scoffed, "a true master ice wizard never runs," Lyon stated, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Lyon!" Ur yelled. "I never taught you that spell. It's too dangerous!"

"With this spell, I will defeat that demon and finally surpass you, Master Ur!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Gray yelled, tackling Lyon to the ground.

"Get off of me you simpleton!" Lyon struggled. "I'm going to destroy that demon if it's the last thing I do!"

"No, you won't," Ur plainly stated, stepping in front of her two disciples. "I will." She then crossed her arms in the same position Lyon did. Gray looked upon his beloved teacher with dread.

"Master Ur! Please don't!" he begged with tears forming.

"Gray, get Lyon out of here. That's an order."

"But Ur…:

"I'm so proud of you both," she said with a smile on her face.

"Ur!" Gray screamed.

"Gray-sama!"

"Huh?" Gray said as he turned to find a crying water mage. "J-juvia? What are you doing here?"

"Gray-sama you forgot about our date," she wept.

"What the?" Gray asked as he turned back to Lyon and Ur, only to find that both of them disappeared, but the roaring Deliora was still present. Gray also realized he turned back to his current age. "What going on here?"

"Gray-sama...why did you forget about me?" Juvia then starting bawling her eyes out.

"Juvia now is not the time!"

"Waaaaaah! My beloved Gray scolded me! Waaaaah!"

Deliora kept roaring, making the earth shake some more and Gray's ears wince.

"Aaaaah!" Gray screamed, clamping his palms over his ears. "Why is this happening?"

Everything went dark as Gray's hearing was bombarded by a heartbroken girl's banshee-like screeches on one side and blasted by the booming roars of a towering behemoth of a demon on the other. He fell to his knees, shaking in agony from the torment of the sounds. His head felt like it was about to explode. He closed his eyes in vain hope that he might try to think of something else, but he couldn't hear himself think at all with all the auditory torture being bestowed upon him.

Gray then opened his eyes again and found that he was back in the hotel room, under his sheets. He found that he, just like in his dreams, was without a shirt or pants. Gray mentally kicked himself as hard as he could and wiped off all the sweat raining down from his temples. Looking at his clock, Gray saw it was one in the morning. Groaning, Gray rubbed his temples harder. He was a mess.

WAH! WAH! WAH!

"Juvia?" Gray asked as he shot up from his sheets, looking around the room for the girl, only to find the company of himself, Natsu, Happy, and the flashing fire alarm.

WAH! WAH! WAH!

Gray wanted to bash his head against the wall until he was unconscious again. He was also amazed at how the hothead and his cat could still sleep through such an annoying alarm. Then again, Natsu did walk back to town and Happy did eat  _a lot_  of fish before bed. Then another thought came to him.

_Wait, did those bandits try to burn the building down again? How did they get past Erza? Is she still there? Did they catch her?_

The sound of a familiar growl startled Gray out of his thoughts.

"Deloria!" He panicked, turning to his window expecting to see the sickly glow of those monstrous eyes that still haunts his psyche to this day. But found nothing.

The growl came back and Gray looked at the other side of the room, where Natsu was sleeping. He was still snoring, this time he was resting on his back.

Gray stared slack-jawed at the snoring buffoon. Then he saw a sight that made his heart sink.

Natsu snored a small puff of smoke. Gray followed the tiny black cloud all the way to the ceiling where it made direct contact with the smoke detector. Gray's jaw hung so low, it felt like it was about to fall off.

Then Natsu snored a bigger puff of smoke. When it reached the ceiling it made contact with not only the smoke detector but branched out to the nearest sprinkler. Then it started raining in their hotel room. The downpour of the cold water was finally enough to wake up Natsu and Happy.

"Ngh," Happy moaned, coming out of his sleep, "Natsu, it's happening again."

"Oh man," Natsu yawned, "don't those bandits ever sleep?"

Gray couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. But he could not deny the truth. Natsu gave him a wet dream about Juvia.

Natsu then saw Gray's blank expression. "The hell are you staring at, droopy eyes?"

Gray then slowly closed his mouth, gritted his teeth together, squeezed his fists so tight that his knuckles became as white as the snow he dreamt about and narrowed his eyes into vicious daggers at Natsu.

Natsu blinked at Gray in confusion. "What's your prob-?"

"YOU FLAMING IDIOT!" Gray bellowed before he threw off the wet sheets he slept under and jumped at Natsu, clapping his palms together. "ICE-MAKE:" he knows the perfect spell for this, he has memorized all of Ur's lessons that he could recite them in his dreams, like the one he just had, "ICE-CANON!"

So much for being well-rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Or was it a case of writer's block gone bad? Either way please don't be afraid to voice your opinions in a review.


	15. Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so late. I came down with an angonizing sickness. You guys ever get those headahces that wake you up in the middle of the night and keep you up for the rest of the night and everytime you try to sleep it just gets that much worse with every attempt and you go insane from lack of sleep? Well that's what I had.
> 
> Anyway...

* * *

There was something off. Something was really off. Fat Belly should have been back ages ago. All the gorians knew it too, especially Stink Tooth. He knew Fat Belly better than any of the other gorians, and if there is one thing he learned about that overweight gorian it is that he may have a bigger appetite than his brain, but he is always punctual when it comes to food. Why Fat Belly did not return troubled Stink Tooth more than he thought it would. It kept him up all night long. Even now, when it is so early in the morning, his eyes remain open.

All through the night, Stink Tooth has done nothing but list as many "what-ifs" for Fat Belly absence. What if he got lost? What if he broke a leg and could not move? What if he ran away from this place? What if he ate something that did not agree with him? Did that big bear get him? Or did he find whatever killed Shiny Dome? For some reason, the last scenario made him the most uncomfortable. He did not know why. All the scenarios he thought of ended in Stink Tooth not seeing Fat Belly again. Why does he care if he ever sees that large oaf again? All he ever did was eat, eat, and eat.

Stink Tooth sighed before draping his sheet over his face and shutting his eyes as tight as he could. Maybe if he closes his eyes tight enough he will fall asleep. After a long session of tossing and turning, Stink Tooth still remained restless. He just kept thinking of all the reasons ways Fat Belly could not have returned. It stirred an odd feeling in him. It felt like a tickle under his chest, only this was not a tickle that made him laugh. It made him feel "icky" inside.

With another toss and turn, Stink Tooth tried harder to make himself fall asleep to no avail. Then he heard the shuffle of sheets.

Slowly turning his head in the direction of the ruffling sheets, Stink Tooth saw none other than Black Eye cautiously getting up from his bed. He was monitoring all the sleeping gorians. Stink Tooth made sure to take in slow and soft breathes and to keep one slightly open, just enough for him to see and to make it look as though he were asleep. Stink Tooth's facade proved to work as Black Eye slowly tiptoed his way out of the building.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Stink Tooth carefully got up from his sheet and maneuvered over his sleeping neighbors. He walked out the out and search for Black Eye. At first, he saw nothing but the dimly lit forest. Then Stink Tooth heard the rustling of leaves to his side. The sudden noise startled the gorian, jerking his face to the direction of the sound. He saw the distant and faint outline of Black Eye walking deep into the trees.

" _Whatta ya' doin', Black Eye_?" Stink Tooth whispered. " _Whe're ya' off ta', every mornin'?_ " He just  _had_  to know. Stink Tooth followed Black Eye's lead, maintaining a generous distance from the hulking brute. He shuffled through bushes and hide behind trees. Wherever Black Eye was going had to be important because it was deep in the woods and very early in the day. Not to mention the threat of a gorian killer in the area. What could constitute a reason to be out in the dark at this hour? Stink Tooth was determined to find out.

Black Eye eventually came to a stop in from of a large tree with a large pile of leaves in front of its trunk. Stink Tooth hid behind a tree as he watched Black Eye check his surroundings before he started digging under the foliage. Once the pile of leaves was diminished to a huge mess spread across the ground, Stink Tooth noticed something was hidden under the pile. At first he could not make out what the object was but as Black Eye lifted it up and propped it against the tree, Stink Tooth saw what it was. A large mirror.

Stink Tooth's curiosity got more intense as he continued to observe Black Eye. All the gorian did was stand motionless as he stared deeply into his reflection. Such a behavior disturbed Stink Tooth, watching as Black Eye conducted a staring contest with himself. It only got more disturbing the longer he watched.

After several, long, minutes of Black Eye watching himself he started to move again. He slowly leaned his face in towards the mirror until he stopped just before his nose touched his reflection's. The surface was getting foggy from his exhales through his nostrils. He had this serious look on his face, especially in his eyes. It was like he was hypnotized As though the world around him disappeared and it was just him and the mirror.

Stink Tooth felt the fur on the back of his neck stand up. His fight or flight instincts started to kick in and he was not sure whether he should stay and watch or flee before he sees something he wishes he did not see. Actually, the bigger part of him wanted to go with flight, but for some reasons he could not feel his legs. Then Black Eye did a double take in the mirror and made a surprised sound. Stink Tooth was worried that he had been stopped but then the unexpected happened. Black Eye made a smile. He made a huge smile. Then he puckered his lips at himself.

" _Wha…_?" Stink Tooth whispered, confused by this impromptu change in behavior.

Black Eye continued to make kissy faces at himself. "Oh yeah…," he praised before taking a step back and stretched out his limbs. "Mmm-hmm yeah." Black Eye then pushed his chest out and flexed his arms. "Uh-huh, yeah!"

Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Stink Tooth got another look and found his vision was still quite functional. Black Eye was still doing those poses in front of the mirror.

This went on for quite some time. Black Eye would flex and compliment his reflection whilst Stink Tooth watched in disbelief. The more Stink Tooth observed Black Eye the more his jaw lowered.

"Ooooh, yeah! You's a hunky gorian!" Black Eye proclaimed with another flex. "Mm-hm. All da' girlies love ya'!" Black Eye then pushed his chest out again and started pounding his fists on his pecs. "Yeah-ahhhhuaaa-aaaahhh-uaaaaa!" His yell echoed through the trees before he turned his back to the mirror and stuck his rear out and started shaking it. "Ya' gotta nice booty too." Black Eye then started moving his exposed buttocks in a circular motion. "Da' girlies can' git 'nuff of ya'."

Stink Tooth couldn't take it anymore. He hid behind a large bushed, laid prone, and let out a myriad of muffled laughs into the palm of his hand. Even with both hands over his lips, Stink Tooth's cheeks were still stuffed with laughter. He wasn't sure his hands were enough to keep it at bay. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

Stink Tooth kept trying to silence himself and delightfully take in his discovery. After all this time, Black Eye was just admiring himself in private. This was so glorious a find! The big bad Black Eye is just a sucker for himself. Stink Tooth was imagining all the ways he could haze Black Eye in front of the other when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared.

Stink Tooth's laughing fit came to a halt as he looked up to find an enraged Black Eye. Stink Tooth's smile turned upside down as Black Eye cupped a fist and cracked his knuckles.

"B-buh-Black Eye," Stink Tooth stuttered, "le' me' explain…" But Stink Tooth's explanation was cut off by Black Eye's fist slamming down onto Stink Tooth's cranium.

* * *

The two gorians walked back to the shack. Black Eye marched his way in the lead while Stink Tooth followed with his face covered in lumps and bruises.

"Ya' ain't tellin' no one' what ya' saw. GOT IT!?" Black Eye demanded.

"Yeah…," Stink Tooth answered unamused, "I git it."

"Ya' betta'!"

Stink Tooth scoffed at Black Eye before wiping the blood off his bleeding lip. "Where'd ya' git dat thing, 'nyway?"

"I found it!" Black Eye quickly answered. "It mine! Mine, mine, mine!"

"I don' wan' it," Stink Tooth groaned. "I jus' wanna know where ya' got it."

"I found it outside da' ol' place when we first got 'ere."

Stink Tooth stopped in his tracks. "Ya' mean ta' tell me dat ya' been makin' goo-goo eyes at ya'self for  _dat_ long?"

"Shaddap!" Black Eye yelled turning to face Stink Tooth. "I need mah special time ta' mah'self."

"But why, doe…? Ya' already know wha'chu look like."

Black Eye harumped at Stink Tooth before turning tail to him and kept marching forward. "Ya' jus' don' git it."

"Git wha'?" Stink Tooth pressed as he tried to keep up with Black Eye.

"I needs ta' git ready!"

"Ready fo' wat?"

"Fo' da' girlies!"

Stink Tooth stopped dead in his tracks again. "Say wat?"

"Da' girlies," Black Eye repeated.

"...Watta ya' talkin' 'bout? Wat girlies?"

"Da' girlies that'll come ta' us, dum-dum!"

"Girlies are comin' ta' us? When?"

"I dunno when."  
"Watta ya' on 'bout, Black Eye? How'd ya' know girlies 're comin' ta' 'ere?"

"I jus' do!"

"Dey on 'deir way now?"

"Not yet!"

"Den how d'ya know?"

"Cause dey don' know we's here!" Black Eye screamed before stomping his way back to Stink Tooth. "Dere not comin' yet, because we ain't famous 'nough yet!"

Stink Tooth blinked at Black Eye in confusion. "Watta ya' talkin' 'bout, Black Eye?"

"Don' ya' git it, ya dum-dum?"

"Git wat?"

"Why'd ya' think we's out 'ere in da' first place?"

"Ta' git away from our ol' tribe, right?"

"Wrong!"

"Huh?"

"We's out 'ere ta' start our own tribe! A betta' one! One wit' girlies! Tons o' girlis!"

Stink Tooth's mouth hung ajar. "We left our ol' tribe fo' ta' bang wit' a bunch o' girlies we don' have? All da' girlies from our ol' tribe 're far away."

"Oh pfffft wit' dose ugos! Dey ain't nuttin'! Our new tribe will 'ave mo' prettier girlies, n' not jus' gorian girlies."

"Huh? Not jus' gorian girlies? Wat's dat mean?"

"I'm talkin' 'bout da' good stuff. Girlies dat' 're real perty n' soft."

Stink Tooth's eyes widened. "Ya' mean…?"

"Dat's right, human girlies," Black Eye said licking his lips. "Dey're da' pertiest kind'o girlies."

"But we los' Shiny Dome n' Fat Belly's missin'. D'ya really think dat dey'll come 'ere wit so few o' us left?"

"Oh pffffft! Dat jus' means dere be mo' fo' us."

"Really?"

"Jus' think 'bout it." Black Eye then draped an arm around Stink Tooth and stared off into the distance. "We'll git tons of girlies in dis place, jus' fo' us. So many girlies dat' our balls will run dry! Dey'll all worship us! We'll make 'undreds of babies wit' 'em! Cause we're da' only ones out 'ere and dey don' got no choice!"

Black Eye held a proud grin having finally revealed his plan to someone. It feels so much better to get it out in the open than to hold the suspense.

"How?" Stink Tooth asked plainly.

"Huh?"

"How'll dey know 'bout us?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"How'll dey know 'bout us n' dis place if we's da' only ones 'ere?"

"Uh...er well…. We'll jus'...jus'... Shaddap!" Black Eye then shoved Stink Tooth aside and returned to marching back to the shed. Stink Tooth just rolled his eyes at Black Eye and followed his lead. They walked the rest of the way back in awkward silence. When they returned Black Eye warned Stink Tooth that if he so much as peeped a word about what he saw that he would "bop 'im so bad that he'll need to learn 'ow ta' eat grub wit' 'is shit 'ole." Stink Tooth just nodded at Black Eye's threat, wishing this day to be over already. He really regretted not sleeping in.

Then Black Eye sounded the wake-up call.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Same as it always was. They go to sleep, go on a nice trip to la la land, and then Black Eye abruptly puts an end to their little escape from reality. They all hated how the very thing that drove them to exhaustion is the same thing that takes them out of rehabilitation. But none hated it more than Lazy Legs.

"Jus' gimme a few mo' minutes Black Eye," Lazy Legs yawned.

"No! Up now!" Black Eye screamed before pouncing onto Lazy Legs and violently trampled his feet on his sleeping figure. "Git up now! Now, now, now, now, now!"

"Ahhh! M'kay! I up! I up!" Lazy Legs shouted as he squirmed out from under Black Eye's crushing feet. "Wat's yo' probl'm?"

"Nonna yo' busn'ss!" Black Eye fumed stomping his way out of the room. "I wan' sum grub!" The large gorian then made his way to the kitchen with all but Big Toes right behind him.

"Ain' cha' hongry?" Short Tail asked.

"I ain' goin' in dere!" Big Toes retorted. "Nuh-uh! Not wit….Shiny Dome still in dere…" Then his stomach growled. "No. No… I ain't hongry…."

"M'kay…," Short Tail softly said. He could easily sense the fear resonating in Big Toes. To be honest, Short Tail was very scared to go in the kitchen himself. Heck, he was sure everyone was scared to go in the kitchen. Maybe not Black Eye, but Short Tail was still positive that even Black Eye was scared of something.

Upon entering the kitchen, Short Tail saw the hanging head of Shiny Dome. The flesh on the skull was already starting to rot, with a couple flies buzzing around it.

Short Tail took his place near the dining table. A privilege he rarely had the luxury of these past few months. The table was not made for seven gorians. So most of the time the gorians would rub shoulders together as they tried to get some elbow. Save for Black Eye who would sit at one end of the table with plenty of space to stretch his arms. Short Tail, however, was the one gorian who mostly ate on the floor. Not because he volunteered to but because the others, and Black Eye, made him. But now with Shiny Dome dead, Fat Belly nowhere to be found, and Big Toes too afraid to eat, the table now has plenty of elbow room for four gorians. Short Tail sat across from Black Eye whilst Lazy Legs and Stink Tooth were seated adjacent on either side of Short Tail. One at each side of the table, all happily eating a portion of their catch from yesterday. Then Lazy Legs noticed the state of Stink Tooth's face.

"Wat da' 'eck 'app'ned t'ya?"

"I don' wanna talk 'bout it!" Stink Tooth quickly retorted before returning to his boar leg.

They ate in an awkward silence. The sounds of their loud chewing and the buzzing of the flies filed the room. They had nothing to share, no words or quips. Just sounds of their own grotesque method of eating. All tried to ignore the elephant in the room, but it was rather hard to ignore it when it was hanging over the ceiling and glaring at them with its empty eye sockets. The calmest one seemed to be Short Tail. He did not mind Shiny Dome's corpse watching him as much as he was excited to finally be eating at the table with the big boys. Finally he will be able to engage in some chit chat and feel like part of the group. If only the group would start chit chatting already.

Oh well, if no one else is going to start...

"Ya' know wha' I could go fo'?" Short Tail started but no one responded. Everyone just kept eating their breakfast, like no one even heard Short Tail's question. Hoping to get a better reaction, Short Tail cleared his throat and tried again. "I said, 'Ya' know wha' I could go fo'?'" This time Lazy Legs sighed hearing Short Tail's question. That must mean they could hear him now. "Some o' dat funny juice we 'ad w'en we first got 'ere." Black Eye shoved an entire leg of a dead bear cub into his maw and started chewing very loudly. Short Tail had to speak a little louder in hopes that everyone would hear him. "Ya' kno' wat Imma talkin' 'bout, right? Dat funny juice dat made e'erone act all funny n' stuff." Stink Tooth started picking his teeth with a thin piece of bone. "Yeah-huh, ya' kno' wat I means. E'erthin' got all squigly n' wobbly. I 'member seein' th'ee times da' Black Eye," he giggled. "Th'ee times da Black E-."

"SHADDDDAAAAAAP!" Black Eye screamed throwing the rest of the bear cub carcass at Short Tail, making the gorian flinch. Black Eye then marched to the other side of the table.

Stink Tooth rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen when Short Tail kept clamoring on, breaking two of the unspoken rules everyone had learned living with Black Eye. Rule number nine of living with Black Eye: unless he starts the conversation at the table, Black Eye is to dine in peace with every meal. Rule number seventeen of living with Black Eye: Black Eye is to be the center of attention at all times.

Lazy Legs was just annoyed that so much ruckus was happening so early in the morning. Why can't everyone just keep it down during breakfast time? Aside from bedtime and his couple dozen nap times, breakfast was one of the few times of the day Lazy Legs could find peace. Which is why he likes rule number nine. Short Tail just had to open his trap. Now Black Eye is going to make some more noise.

Black Eye stood over the cowardly Short Tail and asserted his dominance. "Shaddap! Shaddap! Shaddap! Nobody cares wat ya' think, Short Tail!" Black Eye yelled making Short Tail lower his figure away from the towering Black Eye. "Nobody!" Black Eye screamed pushing Short Tail to the floor. "Ya' dum dum. 'Ow many times da' I hafta tell ya'? Stop tryin' ta' git chummy wit' us. Nobody cares 'bout ya'. Nobody evah wanted ya' ta' come wit' us!"

As Black Eye kept ranting at the smaller gorian, Short Tail looked to Lazy Legs and Stink Tooth. Neither of them were looking at him. They didn't even seem fazed by the it. They just kept their heads low and continued eating. Never has Short Tail felt so betrayed.

"HEY!" Black Eye screamed before smacking Short Tail in the face. "Ya' look at me when I'm talkin' ta' ya' dum dum!" He spat. "I'm sick o' ya' always talkin'! Dat's all ya' do iz talk n' talk! I don' wanna hear ya' yappin' 'nymo'! Ya' git it?"

Short Tail didn't say anything. He just hung his head low and kept his lips at bay.

"I says, ya' git it?" Black Eye repeated.

"Y-yea-," Short Tail stammered only to be cut off by a surprise punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"I T'OUGHT I TOLD YA' TA' SHADDAP!" Black Eye screamed to the groaning Short Tail. Short Tail, still trying to catch his breath, shook with the pain in his abdomen. "I don' evah wanna 'ear ya' yappin'. Evah! Ya' git dat?" This time Short Tail gave Black Eye a quick nod. "Good! Now git outta 'ere!" Black Eye screamed kicking Short Tail until he left the kitchen. Black Eye then took Short Tail's breakfast and proceeded to shove as much of it as he could in his cheeks.

Short Tail scuffled out of the room. He passed Big Toes who paid no attention to the humbled young gorian as he returned to his sheets. There Short Tail would find some privacy and solace as he let out all his shame under the safety of his blanket. All gorians know there is nothing more pathetic than a big crybaby.

Stink Tooth, despite his better judgment, could not help but feel a little sympathetic for the youngling. He too knows what it is like to be ostracized for trying to fit in. But he would rather go with the flow than fight the current. That was the best guarantee for social success.

Lazy Legs also felt the tiniest bit of pity for Short Tail. To be honest, he also wanted to reminisce about all the fun they had with the "funny juice." It made all the gorians so tipsy and lethargic, like Lazy Legs does before and after he goes to sleep. That funny juice also made everyone sleep in a lot more than they normally do, especially Lazy Legs. When they did wake up, chances of doing anything remotely physical were very low. Never has Lazy Legs felt so at peace with every on the funny juice. Never has Lazy Legs felt so lost when they ran out and Black Eye started going into fits.

Now all they have is memories of happier times. With less funny juice and fewer gorians to share those memories.

* * *

After breakfast, Black Eye gathered everyone outside for an announcement.

"A'ight, list'n up," Black Eye started. "We gots a big day today."

"Aww," Lazy Legs whined, "wat' now? We jus' got grub da' otha' day."

"Shaddap! We ain't gettin' grub! We's gettin' back Fat Belly."

"Wat?" Stink Tooth asked.

"Ya' 'eard me! I wan' dat' fatty back 'ere now!" There was a long silence from his troop. All of them just stared blankly at Black Eye with confusion on their faces. "Wat? Watta ya' lookin' at?"

"It's jus'...," Big Toes started.

"Jus' wat?" Black Eye demanded.

"Ya' didn' wanna look fo' Shiny Dome when he was...ya' know." Big Toes then ran his finger across his neck, rolled with eyes to the back of his skull, and gagged with his tongue out.

"Pffft! Shiny Dome was killed, ya' don' kno' if Fat Belly was killed."

"Yea'," Stink Tooth agreed. "Fat Belly might be out dere."

"How d'ya know?" asked Lazy Legs. "Fo' all we kno' he's a gona'."

"N' ya' don' kno' if he's alive," Stink Tooth said.

"Wat's wit' ya', Stink Tooth? Why're ya' actin' all scaredy fo' Fat Belly."

"I ain't!" Stink Tooth retorted. "I jus' don' wanna be sho' dat' he's not dead is all."

"D'ya miss 'im, Stinky?" Big Toes teased.

"Shaddap, Big Toes. I don' miss dat' fatty," he said feeling his cheeks get warmer.

Big Toes cackled at Stink Tooth's reaction. He pointed a mocking finger at the increasingly flustered gorian and started to chant, "Ha ha, Stinky misses his fatty. Stinky misses his fatty." Big Toes then circled Stink Tooth with the other gorians joining in.

"Stinky misses his fatty. Stinky misses his fatty. Stinky misses his fatty. Stinky misses his fatty."

"Shaddap!" Stink Tooth screamed, launching himself at Big Toes. The two got into a bit of a brawl, with Stink Tooth getting the upper hand until Black Eye separated them.

"No mo', ya' dum dums! No mo'!" Black Eye said pulling Stink Tooth off Big Toes. "I jus' wan' ta' fin' 'im."

"So? I says good ri'ence." Lazy Legs said. "Why do we hafta bweak our backs fo' dat' stoopid fatty?"

"Cause I says so! 'Sides, Fat Belly still owes me fo' gettin' grub fo' yesterday."

"Why d'ya ev'n care? All Fat Belly did was eat e'rythin'. Wat' if he jus' left dis' place? Huh? Ya' evah think o' dat'?"

"Shaddap," Black Eye demanded. "I jus' wan' 'im back 'ere. I don' care if he's alive o' not, n' I kno' he wouldn' leave 'ere."

"How d'ya know dat'?"

"He's too fat ta' get 'nywhere wit'out 'elp. Now shaddap n' go look fo' 'im!"'

"Aww c'mon!" Lazy Legs whined. "Ya' really want us ta' scower da' ' _ntire_  fo'est?"

"Yeah, I does," Black Belly said sternly.

"Dat'll take fo'evah! Watta we suppose ta' do if we find 'im?"

"I don' care! If ya' don' find anythin' 'til da' sun goes down den come back 'ere."

"But-."

"Shaddap! Now e'ryone git goin'!" The troop split up and charged into the fray. Leaving a lowly Lazy Legs in his stupor. The gorian made a loud groan before begrudgingly making his way into the trees, grumbling a series of unintelligible complaints under his breath.

* * *

The large forest was, as it always was, placid. There was no real sense of danger to be found. Unless you count the gorian dragging his feet through the forest floor.

Ever since he left the house Lazy Legs has crossed through open fields, hiked up large hills that felt like mountains, and navigated through mazes of trees. All of which looked the same as the other areas in this insanely huge forest.

Lazy Legs has been at it for several hours now and his efforts to find so much of a trace of Fat Belly have turned up fruitless. As he expected them to be. Granted he did not leave  _every_  stone unturned. Sure he could have retraced his steps to several forked pathways, he also could have explored that cave, and he could have gotten a better view of the valley if he had climbed on top of that huge waterfall but why should he? No seriously, why should he?

Why should Lazy Legs keep up this search for dumb old Fat Belly? Either that big idiot ran away or was found by what ever got Shiny Dome. Lazy Legs would be lying if he said that he was not bothered by Shiny Dome's head this morning. It still shakes him as much as it did the first time he saw it. Not to mention that message written in blood.  _Get out_

"Eugh!" Lazy Legs cringed.

The mere thought of it made him sick to his core. But he still rather be in bed. That's all he ever wanted out of life. To sleep and/or relax. The easy life. No worries or responsibilities. Lazy Legs just wanted that and the company of his three favorite people. He, himself, and no one else. The only one who had ever understood his plight was himself. That's why he went with Black Eye in the first place. He had hoped with less judgemental grains around him, he would be able to enjoy the simpler things life has to offer. All the other gorians just kept telling him to get up off his lazy ass and get back to work.

"Ugh, work…," Lazy Legs hissed. His least favorite word. Work. Who was the wise guy that invented working anyway? Must have been a real smart guy too. The dum dum…

Wiping a bead of sweat off his brow Lazy Legs stopped in his tracks and reevaluated his situation again. There he was outside in the blazing summer heat, in the middle of nowhere, standing in a large field of grass exposed to the elements, his feet aching, and sweating from head to toe looking for an overweight gorian who may or may not even be in the forest anymore. Maybe he should have just stayed with his old tribe. Or better yet, join up with that crazy strawberry tribe in the mountains. At least that would be better than looking for an obnoxious tubby glutton. He's not even sure why he's doing this anymore!

Wailing a mighty groan of annoyance, Lazy Legs fell backwards onto the soft grass and exhaled a huge gust of air.

"Oh…..," he moaned, "dat's da' spot." The grass felt  _so_  soft. It would be better if he could get some shade. Lazy Legs scouted the field and retraced his steps to the way he came and found that big tree with huge branches, full of dark green leaves. It was gloriously huge as was the massive shadow it casted down onto the earth it was rooted in.

Taking his time, Lazy Legs slowly sat down and rested his back against the tree trunk. The bark was pleasantly smooth and did not dig into his flesh. The nice soft grass was even there to cushion his rear.

Heaving another gust of wind, Lazy Legs let out a satisfied sigh of blissful relief. He then felt a pleasantly cool summer breeze brush through his sweaty face.

"Oooooh," he soughed, "mama….." Oh sweet haunting bliss, this is what he was talking about. Who needs a rundown old shack when he has this tree? Seriously, why did they even bother with that wrinkly old thing? Gorians never needed shelter anyway. LAzy Legs knew it and, he was beyond positive that even Black Eye knew it. That shack was just an unnecessary luxury.

"Why does dat' big oaf ev'n wan' wit' dat' dum' ol' place?" Lazy Legs knew not the answer to that question. All he knows is that he feels more at home under this amazing tree than he ever did in that rundown house. It is a shame that he will have to get back to work and continue looking for that obese moron. Lazy Legs groaned as he remembered Black Eye's words. He is not to return unless he, or anyone else, finds Fat Belly until sunset.

Lazy Legs rolled his eyes before closing them again, trying to get some shut-eye before he gets back to work. Back to finding that stupid, stupid Fat Belly. Then it hit him.

"Wait up! Dat's it!" he exclaimed. Of course! Why didn't he think of this before? The solution to this problem was so simple. All he has to do is do the thing he is best at, nothing! Black Eye said that everyone can go back to the home when the sun goes down. So all he has to do is wait until the sun sets and he can go back. Plus, he has the perfect waiting spot. Yes! This is brilliant!

Lazy Legs almost jumped up and down, but that would mean getting up from this oh so very comfortable spot of his. Sighing in relief once more, Lazy Legs hunched back to the tree trunk, relaxed his muscles, and let nature take its course. He has become such a pro at falling asleep that he can almost do it instantly from years of practice.

Feeling another pleasant breeze brush past his face he felt that familiar sensation of his senses calming down and his eyes became heavy.. His entire body became limp as his breathing came to a steady rhythm with his chest rising and lowering. Everything was as it should be. A gorian in his natural habitat, doing the most natural thing in nature. He could not ask for anything better than that.

* * *

A sudden chill tickled the sleeping gorian awake from the pleasant dream he was having. Yawning, he stretched out his limbs as far as he could and felt that satisfying strain on his muscles. Lazy Legs then retracted his limbs back to his body and sat up right before twisting his torso to either side of his body until he felt his joints pop. Letting out another yawn, Lazy Legs wet his lips and rubbed the sleep from his squinting eyes.

That was, without a doubt, the best nap he has ever had. And he has had  _a lot_ of naps. It was even better than the big sleep he took with his mother when he was a youngling. That night she and him slept under the fireflies. Lazy Legs knew not of a better memory than the naptime with the fireflies of summertime's past. Oh what bliss he and she had when they woke up together. They hardly moved at all. In fact, Lazy Legs insisted that they go back to sleep again. But the tribe was calling them and like always the tribe's duties got in their way of relaxation. Speaking of which, he is pretty sure it is time to get back to the house. It has to be sunset by now.

Slowly opening his eyes, Lazy Legs came to a startling realization. It was way past sunset.  _Way_  past. In fact, the sun was way gone and the light that came with it. In fact, there was hardly any light at all. Everything was pitch black.

Feeling worry arise in his chest, Lazy Legs rose up and tried to make out his surroundings, but the darkness made even the faintest of outlines blend in with the other outlines or meshed all together. Lazy Legs held a firm grip on the tree he slept under. At least this tree won't deceive him. It was there for Lazy Legs when he needed it the most. Now if it can just point him in the direction of the house then Lazy Legs will be forever in this tree's debt. Actually, now that he thinks about it, which way did he come from?

Darting his eyes left to right, Lazy Legs dug deep into his memory, trying his best to retrace his steps. He knows he walked to this tree from the direction of an open field with soft grass, like the comforting leafy blades he slept on just now. Yeah, maybe he can use that as a means of navigation. Follow the soft patchy path.

Recomposing himself, Lazy Legs put one foot forward and felt around for soft grass. He then put more weight on his extended foot and slowly leaned away from the tree. Lazy Legs put another foot forward and found more soft patches of grass. Another step and he felt the crunching of leaves under the sole of his foot. The sound alone startled him, sending sudden jolts of terror up his spine, before he kicked the leaves away. Lazy Legs gave himself a generous moment to calm down before he started moving again.

Feeling somewhat brave, Lazy Legs extended his foot again, this time his foot landed in what felt like tried up mud. He then felt scanned the floor with his foot until he found more soft grass. With another step, the large gorian found more soft grass.

 _Whew_ , he thought,  _wat' a relief._

Continuing on in his pursuit of the rundown domicile he and his troop has gotten accustomed to since they first arrived in this forest all those months ago, Lazy Legs kept true to his method of tracking. Always looking for a constant path of soft grass. He avoided dried up and hard reeds as well as mounds of dirt. Soft grass was the way to go.

After he had gotten used to traversing in the dark, Lazy Legs started to move faster. It had gotten much easier to predict where the next patch of grass would be. Soon he went from shuffling to pacing and then to a slow but steady walk. He was getting more confident that he find the way back, but that confidence was short lived when he bumped face-first into a tree.

"D'oh!" he whined rubbing his nose. In his frustration, Lazy Legs kicked in the direction of the tree hidden in the darkness only to find that the tree was sturdier than he thought it was and hurt his foot. The gorian then hopped on one foot and cradled the aching foot in his hands, spouting a series of pained grunts with every hop, during which he traveled over mounds of dirt, blankets of fallen leaves, and soft patches of grass until he eventually fell over an uneven surface in the ground.

Landing on the ground, Lazy Legs kept on massaging his poor foot and hissed with every pulsating wave of pain until it went away. He looked upwards and heaved an annoyed groan before rising to his feet again to find more soft patches of grass. This time he added a new method of navigation. Keep his hands out and feel around for trees.

Lazy Leg's kept on traversing on whatever soft grass his feet could find, whilst feeling the night air for any trees. Thankfully, he did not bump into any more trees, but he did trip over the occasional tree root. He did not care, he just wanted to get the heck out of the forest and back to the house. So he kept on blindly navigating into the night for what felt like a very long hike. He wasn't sure how long he has been moving, but he was sure that it was long enough to warrant him a break.

The tired gorian stopped at the next tree he found. He felt the trunk and found it was a rather large tree, with surprisingly smooth bark. He then sat himself down the soft grass that surrounded the base of the tree. Lazy Legs rested his back against the smooth tree bark and caught his breath.

Lazy Legs was surprised how long he has been walking. He was sure that he would have reached the open field by now, if not sooner, much sooner. From what he remembers the field was just a hop, skip, and a jump away from the tree he slept under. Why is it taking so long to get back to the field?

Trying to calm himself down, Lazy Legs decided it was time to go. He hugged the tree and felt around it for more soft grass, and to his amazement the entire tree was surrounded by soft grass. But there was one part of the surrounding grass that felt different from any other surfaces he felt this night. The grass was soft, yet it also felt...smaller.

Fascination overcoming Lazy Legs, he decided to investigate this strange new grass. Why was it that the more he traced the small grass the more it made a shape? Like a dent in the grass. The shape was large and so familiar to Lazy Legs. Then Lazy Legs had a sneaking suspicion. The tree bark was so smooth that no other tree he slept under could match it, except….

Lazy Legs slowly sat down again, his time into the dent. His legs filled the void left in the worn down grass so perfectly to his horror.

" _Oh….no….._ ," he whispered. This is the same comfy tree he slept under. Lazy Legs' eyes became somewhat wetter and despite sitting up right, he felt like something was pressing down on his chest.

Lazy Legs hugged himself and started rocking his body. He started to softly whisper a chant his mother would sing to him when it was nap time. But it was dead at night and he is wide awake. He just wants to forget his worries and go back to sleep again and escape to his dreams. Or better yet, wake up from this bad nightmare. Lazy Legs pinched himself as hard as he could but felt the pain. He tried to calm himself down but he just could not and kept on chanting that soft song.

Sitting all by his lonesome, Lazy Legs tried to calm himself again. Yet, he still found himself shaking with his heart blasting his ribcage. There were no fireflies to comfort him. Just Lazy Legs and the soothing tree of his. Never has a dirty old blanket sounded so inviting to the sleuthful ape. He was sure that if the blanket was with him right now he could fall asleep in bliss. That's when inspiration struck Lazy Legs again. If sleeping got him into this mess, why can't it get him out?

" _Yeah… All I has ta' do is go beddy-byes n' try agin' in da' mornin'._ " Of course, it was so simple. He felt like a big dum dum for not thinking of this earlier. Lazy Legs adjusted himself into the position he was so used to sitting in. He did not have to do much to make himself comfortable, the spot he was resting in was perfectly shaped for him. He chuckled at that thought and closed his eyes ready to succumb to the warm embrace of his dreams. Then he waited for his mind to go into auto pilot with his imagination, excited to see what wacky wonders his mind will bestow onto him. He silently said his goodbyes to the darkness and all the dirt and grime that hid behind it. He said goodbye to all the obnoxious trees he had to avoid and cursed at the one he bumped into. He said goodbye to the breeze that kept brushing through the branches every minute or so. How the breeze would come and go. Come back again, and go. Return to the branches again and again and again and again…

" _Quiet already!_ " Lazy Legs hissed. He has been trying to get some shut eye for five minutes now and the branches just would not shut up! Seriously, why are leaves so noisy?

Frustration rising in Lazy Legs, he turned on his side and covered his ears. He could still hear a faint crackle of leaves. Lazy Legs then turned to the other side and stuck his fingers deep into his ear canals. It seemed to work, at first, but with every breeze that passed by Lazy Legs could hear the crackling of the leaves in his mind. They sounded so much louder than he remembered them to be.

Lazy Legs harrumphed at the branches above him and turned his body to rest belly side down with his fingers digging deep into his ears. Still he could hear the branches. He heard them crackle, creep, and creak. He heard the breeze whizzing through the trees and suddenly there was this faint whistle that came out of nowhere. Why is this wind so loud? So noisy? Oh he couldn't take it anymore!

"SHADDAP!" he bellowed. His voice echoing through the night air. For a second he was sure nature was obeying him, he nearly called himself one of those "wissss-ahhhds" Black Eye kept going on about, then he heard the wind return with those shaking branches.

Lazy Legs sat up with his arms and legs crossed and pouted at nature. Why was nature being so difficult with him this night? He has never known nature to be so….obnoxious. Why can't the world just give him a break already? He never asked for much. In fact, he always asked for one thing! A break! That's all he ever asked for is a break. No interruptions, no nagging gorians to spoil his relaxation, no responsibility that he had to dread to do eventually, and no annoying distractions that kept him from sleeping! Like this stupid whistling wind!

"Woul'jya jus' SHADDAP!" he yelled again. The wind still did not obey him and kept on breezing through the night.

With another breeze and whistle through the branches, Lazy Legs had all he could take.

"I says…," he reached down for a large rock, "jus'...," he stood up and retracted his arm, "SHADDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" The rock was thrown skyward through the trees. He heard the rock brush through the leaves up high and waited to hear the thud of it landing but it never came. Lazy Legs figured he must have pitched it harder than he thought he did.  _Much_ harder. The wind died down as well. Maybe he socked mother nature herself. Lazy Legs chuckled at that thought and silently told mother nature can keep that rock as a reminder to never interrupt his naps. He was sure he would never see that rock again.

Satisfied with the quiet, Lazy Legs knelt down to his spot under the tree and started closing his eyes. Finally he could get some well-deserved shut-eye. He could feel a snore coming on but was interrupted, mid-snore, by a hard bump on his forehead.

"Owww!" he cried. "Wat'? Huh? Da' 'eck?" he asked looking around the pitch black area. His head hurt a lot. He felt the spot to make sure he wasn't bleeding. "Da' 'eck was dat'?" It then dawned on him that something fell on his chest.

Lazy Legs grasped the unseen object and examined it as much as he could. He tried his best to make out what it was through the unseeable shroud of night, feeling the rough and hard surface of the object. It was then that Lazy Legs figured out what the object was.

It was the same rock he threw at mother nature.

Lazy Legs dropped the rock to the ground with a cold gasp. He then shot up to his feet and braced himself against the tree that was supposed to be his safe haven. Eyes darting either side of him with adrenaline rushing through his veins, Lazy Legs tried to make out anything he could. But the darkness was so thick that he could not see his own palm in front of his face.

Short of breath, Lazy Legs started to shuffle his way around the tree. There he felt the tiniest bit safer from his assailant. He tried to calm down again, but could think of nothing to put his mind at ease.

Taking a deep breath, Lazy Legs slowly peeked his face the as little as he could until he was able to peep one eye out. He saw what kept seeing the entire night. Darkness. Then, almost immediately, he felt another large stone struck his face.

"Ouch!" he yelped reeling his head back to the safety of the tree trunk. He rubbed his face again, but was given almost no time to recuperate as another rock blindsided him. He recoiled in pain and shock, jumping away from the tree on a patch of soft grass, only to then be bombarded with another stone. This time it landed on the back of his head. "Oof! Aaah-AAH!" Another rock landed on his face and he felt something warm trickle down his brow.

Lazy Legs tried to duck in cover, but somehow another rock landed perfectly on his dome. He then started to move back to the other side of the tree, but as he tried reaching for the tree trunk he felt nothing but air and another rock that crashed into his lips.

"YeeeOUCH!" The gorian dropped to his knees and spat out something hard and secured in a warm and oily membrane. Mapping the inside of his mouth with his tongue, he found that he was missing a tooth. Lazy Legs had all he could stand. He tried to run in one direction, but another stone was waiting for him before he even took the first step. He fell on his back and started to crawl away. More rocks started bombarding his prone figure, all landing on the back of his cranium. Soon he started to hear a high pitched ringing and he felt hazy. He felt tired, like he was about to go to sleep, but he never felt this kind of tired before. This tiredness was unwelcomed and forced upon him. He did not like it.

Shaking his head until his senses returned to him, Lazy Leg tried rising to his feet but was cut off by another rock. He landed on the dirt again.

Deciding it was time to be drastic, Lazy Legs used what little energy he had left and jumped up right and started sprinting into the void. He still felt the rocks land on his head, but he kept telling himself to ignore the pain and keep moving.

That night Lazy Legs ran faster than he ever thought he could. The entire time he felt the wind rush through his face and kept bumping into trees and low-hanging branches, but he did not care. Mother nature was out to get him and she was pissed. She was also ready for him at every turn with more rocks to chuck at his head.

Lazy Legs kept on running without a second thought, because those thoughts were interrupted rocks. He tried to shield his face, but somehow the rocks kept finding opening to exploit. Every time a rock stuck him, he would go in a different direction, only to find his brutal navigator kept giving him an alternate route. It was worse when he bumped into a tree. He got a one-two punch with the first blow from the tree, followed by a rock, and another rock.

Eventually Lazy Legs started slowing down, but the rocks didn't. They kept wearing him down and bombarding his face. His face swelled and his vision got increasingly weak, like his body. Lazy Legs was so fatigued that he started wheezing. Oh how he wanted to catch his breath for just a couple seconds, but the rocks would not give him that chance.

One broken nose and a couple one-two strikes later, Lazy Legs had just about all he could take. He dropped on all fours and spat out pink wads of saliva. The rocks kept striking the downed gorian, one after another. There was nothing he could do but take all the pain. He tried to say something to the faceless brute.

"Ssshh…," he slurred, "shh-Ahh… Sssshhhhtthhaaa-Ugh!" He had to say it. It's the only hope he had left. "Ssssthhhhwwwaaaaapp..eeeet. Ssssthtwwaaap eet. Puhweeaaa-he-heese." Be begged through the tears and snot running down his brutalized face. But the rocks kept coming and slamming directly onto Lazy Legs' maw. It was sheer agony.

All hoped seemed to be lost for Lazy Legs. He just wanted to wake up from this horrible, horrible, horrible nightmare! Why can't he just wake up and leave this horrible place? Why can't someone just save him? Someone, anyone! Save him!

Feeling the rocks banging against his dome, Lazy Legs raised his aching head and scanned the area once more. As he thought, still dark as it ever was. There seemed to be no chance of salvation for the gorian. Then he caught a glimpse of it.

Lazy Legs almost missed it, by the corner of his eye. It went away as soon as it came, but he was sure he knew what he saw. The tiniest sliver of moonlight managed to penetrate through the night sky, which revealed to be particularly cloudy, and revealed a long pathway to the open field of soft grass. Lazy Legs could not believe it. He finally found a way out. Lazy Leg almost started to cry tears of joy, but another blow to the back of his head made those tears of pain. It was then Lazy Legs made his final decision. It was now or never.

Scrambling to his feet, Lazy Legs made a break for the field. Everything was dark so he relied on that split second image of the opening he saw when the moonlight was out. He did not mind all the low-hanging branches that he kept brushing against and he powered through the pain from the flying rocks. All that was on his mind was getting out of there.

Several feet later, Lazy Legs noticed the rocks stopped. Taking this as a blessing, he ran faster. He could already feel the open air, free of pesky trees for him to bump into and the endless sea of soft grass. The gorian took a huge leap forward, stretching out his foot as far as he could, and when the foot came down he felt another patch of soft grass. Then he felt something peice through his calf.

"Augh!" he cried as he came crashing down, rolling to a stop several meters ahead of where he first landed.

Sitting upright, Lazy Legs examined the protrusion in his limb. It was long and slender with one side sharper than the other. He panicked remembering how close he was to freedom and started crawling away. Then he heard the wind whistle again.

The whistle came from behind him. LAzy Legs peered over his shoulder to see where the whistle came from and then another glimmer of moonlight came and went. This time the moonlight revealed sets of eyes that glowed menacingly in the darkness, and they were all charging for him. Lazy Legs scampered away as fast as he could and then some. But it was futile. The glowing eyes caught up to him within seconds, each one bringing a set of razor sharp teeth, that dug deep into his flesh.

"AaaaaAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The teeth shredded and ripped him apart. The entire time, Lazy Legs kept reaching forward, in vain hopes that he might, just might, make it out. But the teeth kept digging into the flesh and pulling it off. There were so many teeth and so much blood was lost. Then he heard what sounded like a snake hissing.

All the teeth were retracted from Lazy Legs as he heard the approaching footsteps of something  _bigger_  than these eyes with teeth. Lazy Legs tried to scurry away, but something pouncing on his back and started slamming down a rock into the back of his head, multiple, multiple times.

Then everything went to black. Lazy Legs' head dropped to the ground. He felt the big creature step off of him and grabbed his feet and started dragging him out of the trees and into the field. That's when Lazy Legs finally succumbed to his fatigue and got the sleep he wanted.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Lazy Legs came out of his dream. With a yawn escaping his lips Lazy Legs blinked away all the blurriness in his vision.

" _Whew,"_ he sighed out of relief, " _it were jus' a dream._ "

Lazy Legs then tried to sit upright, but found that something was holding him down. He tried to stretch his arms but they were tied behind his back. Wiggling was out of the question as well with his legs tied together. He then noticed that he was on top of a huge pile of wood.

" _H-hey… Wat's da' big idea 'ere_?" He then heard something to off to his side. Turning his head in the direction of the sound, Lazy Legs found the source. "F-fat Belly?" Or at least it looked like him from what Lazy Legs could make out. Lazy Legs squinted his eyes togehter to confirm his suspicions. "Fat Belly is dat' ya'?"

"Mmph?" the figure mumbled as it looked in Lazy Legs' direction. "Mmph! Mmm-mmm!"

"Fat Belly! It is ya'! Watta ya' doin' 'ere?"

"Mmm-mmm! Mmm mmph! Mmph!"

"...yea. So, 'nyway wat's goin' on' 'ere?"

"Mmm! Mmm-mm!" Fat Belly muffled.

"Can't ya' talk right?"

"Mmm-mmm!"

"Wat'? Why can't ya'?"

"Mmph!" he creaked, as he stretched his face as far as he could in Lazy Legs' direction, showing the gag around his mouth.

"Oh, dat' 'splains it."

"Mm…."

"But fo' reals, wat da' 'eck is goin' on 'ere?"

"Mmm. Mmmmm-mmmm. Mmm… Mmm?" Fat Belly's eyes bulged and he leaned away with fear clearly visible in his eyes.

"Wat?"

"MMMM! Mmm-mmm MMMM! MMPH!"

"Say wat' now? I don'-."

"MMMMPH!"

"Huh?" Lazy then turned to his other side and found what put the terror in Fat Belly. It was not a huge monster, nor was it a giant bear, and it certainly did not look like mother nature incarnate. No, it was a man. "Dat's it?" Lazy Legs said soundingly a little underwhelmed before turning back to Fat Belly. "Dat's who yer so scared o'?"

"MMMPH! MMM-MMMM!"

"Aww c'mon Fat Belly. Wat's so scary 'bout a human?" Lazy Legs then turned back ot face the said person and found that he started circling Lazy Legs. "Watta ya' up ta'?" Lazy Legs asked.

The man then stopped, standing right behind Lazy Legs and held up a bottle full of liquid. Lazy Leg's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Dat's da' funny juice. Ha ha! Hey Fat Belly, dis' guy gots some funny juice! Ha ha!"

The man then bit down on the cork and pulled it off. He then spat the cork into the forest floor.

"Hey, bud' dat's some good stuff ya' got d'ere. Can ya' share?"

The man then held the bottle over Lazy Legs' face and started to tip it over. Lazy Legs opened his maw wide, eagerly awaiting his treat. But then his treat came pouring down into his nostrils, making Lazy Legs cough and gag.

"Hey, wat's da' big idea?"

The man kept pouring the wine all over the gorian's body until he was completely doused in the alcohol. The man threw the bottle away and stared down upon the marinated Lazy Legs.

"Ya' dum dum. Ya' jus' wasted some good stuff!"

The man tilted his head at Lazy Legs before he moved down to his lower body and gripped on Lazy Leg's leg.

"Hey, watta ya' doin'?"

The man then raised his other hand ot reveal the most terrifying thing Lazy Legs had ever seen. A large woodcutter's axe.

"H-hey… Watta gonna do wit' dat?"

The man did not answer. He just gripped both hands on the handle of the axe and raised it higher.

"Hey, c'mon man. I didn't mean ta' call ya' a dum dum."

The man stopped raising hte axe. He then breathed in a deep breath and and leaned backwards.

"Hey! No, no, no, noooo!"

The axe was swung downwards with a lot of force. The blade dug into Lazy Leg's knee.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" But Lazy Legs did not have time to adjust himself to the pain as the axe blade was forced out of the leg and raised again. "No don'!" The axe was brought down again, this time with more force. The axe dug deeper into Lazy Legs' limb. "AAAA-HAAAAAAAA!" The axe was pulled out again and swung back into the leg. This time it latched off the limb. "AAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAH**!" Dismembered, Lazy Legs felt everything. He felt the indescribable pain of his limb being hacked off with the huge tide of pain that stung his hobbed leg.

There was so much pain! So much horrible, horrible pain! All at once, and it was not stopping.

"Make it STAAAAAAHHHP!" he begged.

The man then tossed the chopped of leg off the pile of wood and moved to the other side of Lazy Legs and raised the aee again.

"Naah! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NONONONONONONOOOOOOOO!"

The axe came down again. This time, it came down much faster with the man continuously transferring his weight from his forward foot to his back foot with the momentum of his swing. The leg came off much faster than the other one did. Lazy Legs was going through the worst pain he had ever felt.

"MAH LEGS! NYAAAAAA-HAAAA-HAAAAAAA! MAH LEGS!" He cried, he screamed, he wanted to die.

The man then threw away the other leg and dropped the axe down and peered down over the beaten and bloodied face of Lazy Legs. The gorian looked away, but the man forced Lazy Legs to face him.

"Wat d'ya wan….?" Lazy Legs weeped. He then saw the an reach into his large fur pelt and pulled out a tiny box. "Wat's dat?"

The man then knelt down and pulled out a match from the box and rubbed it against the rough surface against the matchbox. The match stick then burned and he tossed it into the base of the mound of wood. He then took a step back and watched as the smoke started to rise.

The gorian took a big whiff and smelt smoke. "Hey," he started, "wat's cookin?" The gorian kept smelling the air, until he realized where the source of that smoke was coming from. "No… No, no, no. Ya' can't do dis' ta' me!"

The man said nothing and tilted his head until his neck cracked.

"No, no, pwease!" he could already feel the warmth beneath his back rising. "I can' go out like dis'! Pwease! Not like dis'! Not like dis'!"

The flames grew in size, and illuminated the man's face. Lazy Legs then looked up to the man and saw his eyes. Never has he seen a more sinister sight. They were were full of malice and spite.

"Pwease….," he begged. "Pwease….," the flames get rising. "Pwease!" he wanted to cry he was so scared. "Pwease!" the flames were very close to reaching him. "PWEEEEEAAAASE! Make it staaaaaaaahhhhp!"

The man did nothing but stand there.

Then finally, it happened. A flame tickled Lazy Legs' dowsed fur and his entire body was set aflame.

" **AAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** "

The gorian kicked and wailed so much, all the while trying to shake himself off the mound of wood, but his strength was leaving him.

Fat Belly shut his eyes tight and faced away from the scene. But then the man forced his eyes open and made him watch.

Lazy Legs squirming started to slow down. With his last breath he saw the sparks that flew off his body. They rose up high to the night sky and disappeared. Like fireflies.

The gorian stopped moving as the flames burned his flesh.

The man let go of Fat Belly's eyes. And watched the flames. Fat Belly in the meantime wondered how one creature could be so cruel. So sinister. And where such a creature found an axe and a bottle of funny juice out here in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please critique and post your thoughts about this chapter in a review.


	16. Chapter 15: The Price of Honor (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am terribly sorry how long it took to post this chapter. A lot of crap has been happening in my personal life. A car hit me and I got my first broken leg (hurray...), my car broke down, my laptop pretty much fried itself, and I got mugged.
> 
> But hey at least I still have my wifi. Also, I've been trying to add to this story as much as I could with everything happening, as a sort of therapy to take my mind off things. So don't worry, things are starting to look up for me now.

There was a huge commotion in the center of the town of Chrysanthemum. A huge crowd was gathered outside the local inn that was having another fire alarm. Most of the neighboring buildings and residents were awake and feeling rather peeved that they were denied a good night's sleep for the second night in a row. Only this time, it was no false alarm and it was not just fire plaguing the building. On the adjacent side of the building was a large monolith of ice. The inn was in sheer disarray with smoke rising from the burning rooftop to the blackened sky and the massive weight from the glacier pushing down on the roofing. The fire department was beyond confused when they arrived on the scene. They were not sure exactly how to approach the situation. Should they put out the fire first? Try to keep the structure supported before the glacier crushes the building? Either way, it did not look good for the inn.

During this time of tragedy three girls who were wearing soaked clothes with burns, one busty blonde, one prepubescent bluenette, and one white-haired cat girl, were rapidly bowing to the owner whilst spewing a myriad of apologies. They hoped their efforts would at least grant them  _some_  leniency.

While the girls were trying their damndest to convince the innkeeper not to press charges, a well-dressed goat man was holding both of the causes of this disaster up in the air in either arm. Both Natsu and Gray were hanging by their collars as they flung their arms and legs around, screaming insults at one another.

"Smoke breath!"

"Icy pervert!"

"Candle brain!"

"Shaved ice spewer!"

"Stupid volcano head!"

"Emo snowman!"

They have been throwing a fit for such a long time that they forgot about the damage they have done. It was not until Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were able to persuade the innkeeper to bill the guild for the damages that they regrouped.

"I can't believe you two!" Lucy scolded. "Do you know how much this will cost the guild?"

"Let me go already!" Natsu shouted. "I'll make this pervert pay for starting this mess!"

"Say what!?" Gray hollered. "I'm not the one that set off the smoke alarms,  _twice_!"

"You still blasted me and Happy with ice for no reason!"

"A-a-a-a-a-ye...," the little cat shivered, his fur looking to be a lighter shade of blue than it normally was.

"You were the one that made the inn explode!" Gray retorted.

"No, that was you!"

"It was you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Will you two just give it a rest already?" Lucy groaned.

"Stay outta this Lucy!" both Natsu and Gray screamed.

Annoyed, Lucy scowled at them before turning to her spirit. "Capricorn?"

"Yes, Miss Lucy," the well-dressed goat said before slamming the two ruffians heads together, knocking them out cold. Wendy and Carla jumped at the sight while Happy kept shivering. "So uncivilized."

"Oh... my...," Wendy said. "Was that really the best course of action?"

"Well, it did work, no?" Carla said. "And it was not as if they were going to simmer down anytime soon. If you ask me that was quick thinking on Lucy's part."

"I just asked myself, 'What would Erza do?'" Lucy said, feeling a glimmer of pride from Carla's comment.

"So now what do we do?" Wendy asked.

"What else  _can_  we do?" Carla answered. "We should just go to Erza right away."

"What now?" Lucy asked. "But it's still so early."

"All the more reason to get going. Erza is still waiting for us as she has been since yesterday afternoon."

"But Erza specifically said to meet her by noon."

"We'll just say that we're 'seizing the day', I'm sure that will be more than enough to explain why we arrived so early."

"Do you really want to encourage Erza's 'carpe diem' attitude? Besides we won't just be arriving early, we'll be arriving  _extremely_  early."

"So? What difference does that make? We'll have to meet up with her eventually."

"I'm just saying that maybe we should reevaluate our plan before we go in charging."

"What is with you, Lucy? We're not talking about attacking the bandits the moment we get there, we're talking about meeting up with our teammate. Why are you making such a big deal of this?"

"Why? Because we're tired and are about to face up against an army of criminals in a matter of hours."

"So? You said it yourself that we've faced much tougher foes. We've also faced tougher foes in worse conditions."

"That doesn't mean we should just throw caution to the wind. Let's just rest for a couple of hours before heading out."

"Nonsense. We are already wide awake. Going back to sleep would be more work than just heading over there."

"Are you kidding me, Carla? I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open and just look at Wendy."

The cat-like humanoid turned to face her dearest friend to find that she was looking more frazzled than Carla realized. Her hair was just as disheveled as Lucy's, if not more so, with heavy bags under her eyes, and would occasionally rub her eyes.

Feeling all the eyes on her, Wendy became anxious. " _Um…_ ," she whispered, unsure of how to respond.

"Are you feeling sleepy Wendy?" Carla asked.

" _Oh, no… I-I uh…. I…_ ," she muttered only to be caught off by a yawn that she tried to fight. " _I'm not tired, Carla._ " But with another yawn her words meant nothing.

Carla sighed at the young girl before rolling her eyes both at Wendy and herself. "Oh very well."

Lucy let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad you see it my way."

"However, I do not think we can find another place to rest in town."

"Oh...right."

"If I may, my lady," Capricorn said. "I believe I can construct a makeshift shelter."

"Really?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"Indeed. If the owner will give us permission, I may be able to use the rubble of the establishment to build a small hut, just big enough for your troupe."

"Oh… Okay then."

"Just how long should this take you?" Carla asked.

"If the materials I gather are stable enough, the structure should be ready in just under an hour."

"C-c-can ya p-p-p-p-p-put in a f-f-f-fireplace too?" Happy shivered.

"I'm afraid I cannot promise that."

"Be that as it may," Carla said, "I believe we should have it made somewhere out of town. I don't think the city will appreciate a new building being made in the middle of the street."

"So be it." Capricorn then picked up the unconscious ice wizard and dragon slayer before walking through the dimly lit streets with the rest of the group following the well-dressed caprine. Save for one feline.

"H-hey! W-w-w-wait f-f-f-for m-m-m-m-me!" the small cat struggled to say. "Wendy! Ya' gotta heal me!"

"Oh! Um...okay." Wendy walked up to the shivering cat and held out her palms. "Troi-."

"Not so fast!" Carla said, swatting Wendy's hands.

"Ow! Carla, what was that for?"

"We have a big day ahead of us, Wendy. You need to preserve as much of your energy as possible for the bandits."

"B-but Carla I was just trying to help."

"Y-y-yeah, C-c-c-c-carla. L-l-let W-w-w-w-wendy b-b-be her h-helpful self," Happy pried.

"Absolutely not!" Carla reprimanded. "Wendy you know how much energy that spell uses. We don't need you powerless on the battlefield."

"But Carla, that will be in the middle of the day and it is still dark out," Wendy said. "I'll just get my energy back when I go back to sleep."

"Wendy, you are already exhausted as it is. You can barely hold your balance. If you try to heal this alley cat you'd probably faint. We don't want that now do we?"

Wendy closed herself up and looked down to her feet. " _Well, no_ …," she mumbled fidgeting her fingers.

"No, we don't. Now come along, you can rest soon."

"B-b-but, what about me?" Happy begged with tiny beads of water forming at the corners of his eyes. "I might get f-f-f-f-frostbite!"

"Oh don't be so overdramatic. You're just feeling cold. It will pass."

"B-b-b-b-brrrrrrrrrr!" the tiny feline shivered. "B-b-b-b-but w-w-who kn-kn-kn-knows how long th-th-that'll b-b-be!"

"Well it is summertime, so I don't think you'll have to wait long."

"B-b-b-but th-th-th-the s-s-s-s-sun w-w-won't c-c-c-come u-u-up f-f-f-for h-h-h-ours."

"Then you'll just have to find some other way to warm yourself up. I suggest you start moving. They say physical activity is one of the quickest ways to warm yourself up."

"B-b-b-but Carla, I can b-b-barely m-m-m-ove."

"I can carry you Happy," Wendy offered, picking him up. Upon initial contact, she got an idea just how cold the young exceed was. The cat's icy cold fur made all the tiny hairs on the girl's person stood up like needles with large bumps at the roots. It even traveled up her spine to the back of her neck. She was sure that some of the hairs on her scalp started to rise as well like they were charged with static.

"Th-th-thanks, W-w-w-wendy," Happy shivered.

"N… No problem, Happy," the young girl said trying to hold back her teeth from chattering. She made herself hold it in more when Happy snuggled into her chest.

"Mmph… Lucy would've been comfier."

"Huh?"

"Would you two keep up?" Carla said. "We need to get moving!" Wendy then scurried to catch up with Carla. "Now Wendy, when you are feeling sleepy you mustn't feel afraid to tell me."

"Carla, don't say it like that. I'm not a baby."

"Don't be ridiculous. Now tell me, is there anything else that's wrong? Do you need to go potty?"

"Carla!" Wendy squeaked, her face becoming flustered. She hoped no one heard that.

The group then kept walking until they were out of the town. Capricorn made several trips in and out of the town carrying huge piles of burnt wood. He then fashioned a tiny hut out of the sturdiest material he could find. The walls were made out of burnt rags and curtains haphazardly sewn together while the roof was this frail construct of pieces of cardboard held together with tape. There was just enough room for four human occupants and two cats.

"Will that be all my lady?" Capricorn asked as he laid down a tied up Natsu and Gray inside the building.

"Yes, thank you Capricorn," Lucy said before sending her spirit off.

"Will that be enough room for all of us?" Wendy asked.

"Capricorn said it should be enough. I just wish it was... more."

"You shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth," Carla said. "Besides in such a small space, it should be cozier."

"G-g-good," Happy said. "N-n-now c-can we get the b-b-blankets out?"

"Okay but, I don't think we have enough to go around," Lucy said holding up several rolled-up blankets.

"I call dibs!" Happy yelled, flying out of Wendy's arms and snatching the blankets. He then wrapped himself in all three blankets, making a linen cocoon. "Aaaahh…," he blissfully sighed, "warmth. Sweet warmth." He then shuffled into the hut.

"You selfish, thieving little furball!" Lucy yelled storming her way inside. "Those are for  _all_  of us!"

Wendy was about to follow Lucy's lead when she noticed Carla was standing by, unmoving. "Aren't you coming, Carla?"

"No, I'm not tired. "

"Really?"

"I'm afraid our little wake-up call left me too awake. You go on ahead Wendy. I'll just stay up."

"A-are you sure? It's going to be a while before we meet up with Erza."

"Yes," she asserted, "now you go on ahead and take your nap." Carla then gently pushed Wendy into the entrance.

"Carla! I'm not an infant."

"You just go rest now."

"But you just said we need to preserve our energy. Won't you be tired?"

"Oh trust me, I won't be. Now, don't you worry about me and go to sleep."

"O-okay then…" Wendy then disappeared into the makeshift door flap leaving Carla with the company of herself.

Outside, Carla transformed back into her exceed form and gazed at the blackened sky trying to find stars. She really tried to find any heavenly sparkles, but whenever she did find one it barely twinkled and was consumed by pitch-black clouds. The exceed frowned at the sight before hugging herself and looking ahead into the dark horizon. The further ahead she looked the more darkness there was. She looked at the very edge of the horizon where the presence of light was completely nonexistent and only had utter dusk. Carla shivered at the sight and scooted closer to the hut. She kept on trying to search for some source of light in the sky but kept finding nothing. Nothing but darkness.

Her eyes then started to feel heavy. Before her eyelids could descend she shook her head and continued her watch for nothing. Nothing looked right back at her. Nothing surrounded the hut like an open sea surrounding a small island. Nothing stood its ground. Nothing took its time and waited. Nothing waited until it was driven away

* * *

The morning sun was rising once again over the magical kingdom of Fiore and brought its shining light with it. The illuminating force glittered and gleamed over the country. It exiled and rode out all darkness plaguing the lands. All that cold darkness was replaced by a warm summer's light.

All of the inhabitants of Fiore welcomed the morning sun. Every living creature from the plants to the local wildlife to the people basked in that holy light like it was the last time they were going to witness it. But none appreciated it more than a certain redhead resting atop a dune hill.

Erza was up all night scouting the area and gathering intel about the bandits' hideout. She monitored and studied every nook and cranny of the land. When she got the chance, Erza would sneak up to the rundown building and peer into the shattered windows. Every inch of that structure was inspected. She also realized just how many gang members this group had. Turns out their numbers were much larger than they had anticipated. She also noticed that they had no real sleeping quarters and everyone would either sleep on some the furniture or on the hardwood floor either snoring away sound asleep or passed out drunk. Yet, in an entire building infested with drunks, she could not find  _the_  drunk. Bacchus was nowhere to be found. She was sure she looked into every window and yet there was no sight of the inebriate. But one thing was certain, Erza put her nose to the grindstone in her scouting. By the time she was done literally no stone was left unturned.

It was not an easy job, she sought to that by continuously telling herself to not take any chances. To keep on checking any and every place of interest. Even the most unlikely of places, such as behind the dunes on the other side of the valley or under that large rock just down the hill. For all she knew it could have been a secret entrance or an escape route.

It was not until she was beyond positive that she covered the  _entire_ area, twice, that she gave herself a break. Which came with her least favorite aspect of the operation. The darkness.

Erza could hardly see a thing in the dark of night. It did give her an edge in stealth, so did her surroundings. She lost count how many times her feet would step on a sharp stone through the loose sands or how many times the wind would carry a surprisingly rough cloud of sand particles and bombard her flesh or land in her eyes. Her frustration only grew when she took her break. Being unable to put her mind at ease with all the sand grazing her body and plaguing her hair. But thankfully she was able to relax when the sun started to rise.

At last, she could lose herself in her thoughts. At last, she could see. At last, she could get back to reading her favorite parchments.

Erza was hidden behind a tall dune, pleasantly resting on her stomach, cradling her head in the palms of her hands, and playfully kicking her feet in the air as she read the laminated documents. A warm smile grew on her face with her cheeks warming up with a soft shade of pink. She lost count how many times she has read these papers. Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands? It did not matter. They still elicit the same reaction since the first time she's read them. Oh, she could re-read these pages for the rest of her days and get still feel all warm and bubbly.

She has never been more thankful for the summer sunlight and how long it took for the sun to rise. It just meant more time to herself and the pages. She just wished it had lasted longer. Still, she valued every second she had to herself.

Hearing an approaching vehicle, Erza snapped out of her dreamy daze and exhaled a disappointing sigh. Why did they have to arrive on time? Oh yes, because she told them to.

The Magic-mobile came to a halt as its driver took off the SE-plug on her wrist.

"We've arrived," Carla announced hopping off the driver's seat. She then opened the passenger door and helped out a wobbling Wendy.

"Nngh…," the young girl moaned, "Carla why is everything spinning so fast?"

Then came Lucy pulling Natsu and Gray, still tied up in their restraints. "How are you two so…heavy?" she groaned.

"Freedom!" Happy exclaimed, flying past Lucy.

"Don't help me or anything!" Lucy hissed.

"Aye, Lucy! Whatever you say!"

"I did not mean that literally!" Lucy groaned then pulled again to no avail. "Can I get some help here Carla?" But it seemed like the exceed was preoccupied with her own dragon slayer.

"Feel any better Wendy?" Carla asked holding the young girl up.

"Mmph…," Wendy groaned.

Seeing that she was on her own in this task, Lucy groaned inwardly and kept tugging at the two unconscious bodies to no avail. They just would not budge.

"Oh. Come. On. Already," she said with every tug. "Mmmmmph! How can they be so heavy?"

"You're doin' great Lucy!" Happy cheered on.

"Not now cat!" Lucy then heaved and hoed on Natsu and Gray's motionless bodies. She kept pulling and pulling with all her might. Her teeth were clenched together and her knuckles turned white. "Come… on!" she huffed. "Let's go alre-whoa!" Lucy's efforts finally paid off as she fell to the ground with Natsu and Gray's bodies landing on top of her. "Ugh…," the celestial spirit wizard groaned, "so heavy."

"Mmm… hmph?" Natsu mumbled.

"Uhhh… What? What's going on? Why am I all tied up?" Gray drearily asked.

"Oh sure,  _now_  you two wake up!" Lucy said.

"Mmph, five more minutes," Natsu yawned.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lucy yelled before aggressively shoving the two off herself. "Get up and get off of me!"

"Argh! Alright already!" Gray said before rolling himself off of Natsu and Lucy.

"But Lucy," Natsu softly said, "I'm so sleepy." He then started to lean back down onto Lucy's figure.

"I'm not a pillow! Now get up!" Lucy yelled before kicking Natsu's back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, I'm up. I'm up." Natsu then squirmed off of Lucy with a sharp pain in his back. "Nngh," he hissed. Who knew girls heels were so sharp.

"Serves you right you idiot," Gray spat.

"What was that, you sick pervert!"

"You heard me you walking time bomb!"

"You wanna say that to my face asshole!" The ropes restraining Natsu then caught flame and disappeared into a trail of smoke. The dragon slayer then rose to his feet and stormed his way to the still rope-bound ice wizard.

"Gladly." Gray, still tied up, jumped upright and started marching towards Natsu. "I can take you with both arms tied behind my back."

The two raging wizards almost met until Lucy came between them. "Will you two just knock it off already? We don't have time for this."

"Outta' my way Lucy, I'm gonna kick this pervert's ass!"

"I'll make you eat those words flame breath!"

"Enough!" Lucy hissed. "Now keep it down, we don't want to give away our position."

"Tch," Natsu huffed.

"Don't be so dramatic Natsu," Lucy said before turning to Gray. "And Gray…," Lucy blinked at him before immediately turning her back toward him. "Get dressed."

"What?" Gray then noticed his pants and shirt was missing. "Oh dammit."

"Unbelievable," Carla dryly said. "He was tied up, yet still managed to strip himself. Color me impressed."

"Aye. He's an S-Class stripper," Happy said. Natsu couldn't help but giggle at Happy's joke.

"Shove it, Natsu," Gray said before freezing the ropes around him into solid ice and shattering them off. He then got dressed and walked away from Natsu.

"Why can't you two ever just behave yourselves?" Lucy said rolling her eyes at them.

"Mmph..," Wendy moaned finally coming out of her daze. "Wh-where's Erza?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, where is Erza?" Lucy asked before she and everyone else looked around for the absentee redhead.

"Did we come too early?" Wendy asked.

"No," Carla answered. "Erza specifically said to come back here at noon."

"Then where is she?" Gray sternly asked.

"Don't have an attitude. It is not my fault she's not here, yet."

"Oh wait, there she is!" Happy called out, pointing an open paw up atop the dune hill.

All eyes followed the exceed's direction to find Erza making her way down the big dune. She seemed to be taking her time coming down the sandy hill. Taking small steps and avoiding any big movements.

"Hey Erza, we're here," Lucy said waving to the warrior wizard. Erza then stopped moving and returned the wave with a quick and effortless motion of her hand. Erza then continued her steady movements down the hill. "Huh... Okay, then," Lucy said, taken aback by Ezra's response.

"What's going on with Erza?" Wendy asked. "Why is she moving like that?"

"Dunno, but she sure is taking a while."

"Let's ask her," Natsu said before taking in a deep breath. " **HEY ERZA! WHAT'S TAKIN' SO LO-!** " Natsu was then cut off by a myriad of hands covering his mouth.

"What are you doing, you damn idiot!" Gray barked.

"Are you  _trying_  to give away our position?" Carla curtly said.

"The gang's hideout is on the other side of this hill. Think before you speak Natsu," Lucy said.

"Hmm mmm mmph mmm-mmm mm mmmph!"

"What?" Lucy asked as she and the others retracted their hands from the dragon slayer's mouth.

"I was just trying to help!"

"Help? You call nearly giving away our position helping?" Gray said.

"Shut up ice cube! At least I tried to help instead of mope around and bitch!"

"What was that shit for brains?" Gray then stormed up to Natsu. "I am not the one bitching!"

"Oh yeah? Ever since we got here you've done nothing but scream and complain."

"At least I'm not the one who destroyed the inn."

"Say what!? You were the one that blasted me with ice you ass!"

"And  _you_  were the one that erupted the place!"

"I only did that because  _you_  attacked me first!"

"Well, you were the one that tripped the alarm,  _twice_!"

"So? You were the one that attacked first! You started it!"

"No, I did not! You did!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I did fucking not!" Gray then balled his hand into a fist with frost forming over his knuckles.

"Yes you did, asshole!" Streams of smoke fumed from Natsu's nostrils.

Both boys were about to storm up to each other when they were stopped by their companions holding them back. Carla and Wendy were clinging onto Gray's arms whilst Lucy stood in front of Natsu with Happy pulling on his blazer.

"Will you two just put it away?" Carla said. "The last thing we need right now is a brawl."

"We keep telling you two that you'll give away our position. Why don't you two understand that?" Lucy said.

"Outta my way Lucy, I'm gonna teach this sick pervert some manners!" Natsu barked.

"Just try it!" Gray retorted. "Try it and see what happens!"

" _C-can you please calm down_?" Wendy softly spoke. All this shouting was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Come on already! Bring it Natsu!"

"Okay, you asked for it!" Natsu then stormed around Lucy and Gray overpowered Wendy and Carla. They were face to face, ready to strike the first blow with their companions gripping onto them, trying with all their might to hold them back.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice spoke out.

The entire group looked in the direction of the voice to find Erza had finally climbed down from the dune, still wearing the same two-piece swimsuit she had worn yesterday. Everyone froze in place at her presence.

"Is everything alright?" Erza asked the unmoving faces but they did not respond. "What? What's the problem?" The group still made no response and kept their gazes fixed on Erza.

They could not believe what they were seeing. As if their minds were refusing to process such a sight.

"E-erza…," Lucy started, "what happened to you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're all red!" Happy exclaimed.

"Way to be subtle about it," Carla said.

"Huh?" Erza then brought her hand to her face to find her flesh was a hot red. "My goodness!" She then found that her entire body was completely red, it was almost the same shade of her hair. "A curse has been set upon me! How could this have happened?"

"No, no…," Lucy said, "I think it is just sunburn."

"Sunburn?" Erza then lifted a bikini strap from her shoulder to find a perfect outline of her swimsuit colored with the normal shade of her flesh. "Oh that's a relief."

"Oh Erza…," Lucy softly said.

"What?"

"Look at your hair, it's caked with sand."

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about."

Natsu then walked up to Erza and circled her, observing all the scorched flesh. "You look like a stick of dynamite."

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "She looks like a literal scarlet!"

"That's enough!" Erza demanded.

"Aww come on Erza," Natsu said. "Where's your sense of humor?" He then softly patted her exposed back, which made Erza wince.

"Don't do that!" Erza then slammed her fist onto Natsu's dome, dropping him to the ground, only to then wince at the stinging pain in her hand. "Curses!" she hissed.

"Are you okay Erza?" Wendy asked. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"No!" Erza rebuked. "Don't waste your energy on me over something so trivial."

"Are you sure you can fight like that?" Carla inquired.

"Don't second guess my skills! This is nothing. All I need is a nice cool shower and some shade. Both of those things are back at the inn." Everyone then became silent again, their expressions were a mix of awkwardness and anxiety. "What?"

"Umm….," Lucy spoke up again. "About that Erza."

"What about what?"

"Well…. you see…. Th-there's something you should know."

Erza squeezed her eyebrows together and placed her hands on her hips. "What should I know?"

Natsu and Gray started sweating.

"Did something happen?" The scorched S-Class wizard demanded.

"Uhh….," Lucy tried to speak but could not feel her tongue.

Erza then stomped her foot. "Don't waste my time!" she said trying to ignore the painful sensation in the sole of her foot.

"Well to put it bluntly…," Lucy said, finally regaining the ability to talk. "The inn was-."

"It was not my fault!" Natsu interrupted. "Gray did it!"

"Don't blame this on me, you idiot! You burned the place."

"You froze the place!"

"Well, you…" The argument died down when they sensed a familiar aura.

Erza stood before them with fury in her eyes. The boys shrunk before the towering Titania as she summed two iron kanabōs in either hand.

* * *

"Are we all clear on the plan?" Erza asked the group. They were peering over atop the dune hill at the gang's hideout. All were lying prone with Erza resting on a towel.

"I'm ready when you are, Erza," Lucy said.

"I understand my role," Carla said.

"I… think I'm ready," Wendy said.

"Aye, Erza," Happy chirped.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Natsu? Gray?" Erza asked. She then heard two soft groans of pain.

Natsu and Gray were covered in a myriad of bruises, swollen bumps, and scratches. They could barely move they were in so much pain.

"Hey!" Erza snapped. "Are both of you ready or not?"

" _Aye… Errrzaa…_ ," Natsu painfully groaned.

" _R-ready…_ ," Gray managed.

"Good," Erza said before she returned her attention to the run-down shack.

"H-hey," Wendy spoke up. "There it is again."

"What?" Carla asked.

"That smell," Wendy said sniffing the air.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the same one that was coming off of the bandit in the hospital."

" _Mmph_ … I smell it too," Natsu said taking in big whiffs of the open air. "It is much stronger than before. What is that? It is so familiar."

"You two can investigate the smell later," Carla said. "Right now we need to focus on the task at hand. Erza can you tell us what kind of fiends we are dealing with?"

"From what I gathered they should not be too hard for us to take them on," Erza said. "They may be a large gang but they are quite weak."

"And you didn't have any luck in finding the leader?" Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately no. For all I know he may not even be in there, so be careful of your surroundings."

"Right."

"Okay then. Everyone get ready to move." The entire group got into a sprinter's stance. Ready to make their move. "Ready, steady…. g-!"

The building's entrance doors then burst opened with a flood of bandits trying to squeeze their way out of the building.

The Fairy Tail wizards then lowered back to their prone positions, trying to avoid being spotted.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure," Erza said.

The growing crowd of bandits started to converse with each other.

"I wanna go back to bed!"

"We need for booze."

"It is so damn hot out here."

"Can't we go somewhere more chilly?"

"Don't be such pussies. If you can't take the heat get out of the oven!"

The group examined every single one of them. They all were wearing crummy clothes with holes and tears in them and sporting the same large "G" symbol on various parts of their bodies.

" _H-hey,_ " Lucy whispered. " _There's the guys we chased out of town."_

"What could the boss want now?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"You think he's upset about us losing Banri?"

"Who gives a fuck about that newbie? What about the money we lost?"

"Well, I'm not taking the blame for this. You're the one that gave Banri the bag of cash!"

"Fuck you! You were the one that wanted to rob a fucking a bookstore of all places."

"All of you quiet!" A random voice yelled out. The entire gang then instantly silenced themselves and faced the shanty building. "Gather 'round!" The gang then huddled up in front of the entrance.

" _Is that the gang leader_?" Lucy asked.

" _He does not sound like Bacchus_ ," Wendy said.

Then out of nowhere, a thin paperlike object seeped through the wide opening of the walls. It floated onto the patio of the building before immediately bloating into a three-dimensional person. The man was tall, had a cherry-red nose, thin eyebrows, wearing cargo pants, boots, an ascot around his neck, a turquoise bandana wrapped around his neck, and large triangle shaded.

The entire groups' jaws dropped at the sight.

"Oh…," Lucy sighed in disbelief, "you have  _got_  to be kidding me."

A random gang member called out. "What's the plan Geese-sama?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Please keep them coming, they excite me to no end.


End file.
